A Forgiven Father
by icefireSpirit Wolf
Summary: Naruto has a secret, he's been hiding that secret from Sasuke for years, what happens, when he can't control his secret anymore?
1. Chapter 1

**A Forgiven Father**

**Chapter 1**

**NSW**

* * *

_-Flash-back-_

_Naruto shivered as he waited in the falling rain. 'This isn't right, I shouldn't be waiting for him' Naruto thought to himself. Yet he did, he did not understand why, or how it happened, but he enjoyed it. The 18 year old blonde enjoyed his relationship with the Uchiha._

_Sasuke emerged from the rain, he gave that smile to Naruto, the only person who ever received it or viewed it upon his face. Naruto ran to him, Sasuke hugged him. But Naruto felt something different with him tonight, he was distracted, weighed down by something on his mind. _

_Naruto wanted to ask and he did, but Sasuke said it was nothing. He always said that, he didn't like talking abuot his problems, which was a problem in itself. They went back to his place and enjoyed each other's embraces for a long while. When they both were spent, they rested in each others company, Sasuke soaking up Naruto's heat like a snake on a warm stone._

_Sasuke was silent, it worried Naruto. Days after it seemed Sasuke was avoiding him, when they did get together it felt strained, it was like something was sapping away Sasuke's life, he grew more and more darker and tired, like he had a sickness, Naruto had kept on pressuring him and asking what was wrong. Saying he would understand._

_But the Uchiha would shove him away with either his words or with his body. There was no talking to him. Naruto was also not the same, he woudl snap back at Sasuke just as fast, useing words that he would never normally use. Naruto didn't understand where that came from either, but maybe he was just as tired and stressed as Sasuke, although he had no idea why._

_Then inexplicably, it was better, Sasuke apologized and held him like a precious object, and they were happy once more. For a while it seemed as though nothing could go wrong. But it did, what happened next Naruto..hated with a passion. Sakura was pregnant, Sasuke was the father._

_That night Naruto laid into him, yelled and ranted until he was blue in the face he was tempted to let the Kyuubi out and lay into him, but for some odd reason the Kyuubi was silent. Sasuke only stood there and waited until he was done finally Naruto relented he spoke one word then, barely above the sound of a whisper._

_"why?" he asked "why, why?" Sasuke shook his head "you wouldn't understand" Naruto punched him then, Sasuke didn't fight back he just stared out blankly. "You son of a bitch! I loved you!" Sasuke looked into his eyes and Naruto knew then that the Uchiha had felt the same. But for some odd reason he had betrayed both his feelings and Naruto's._

_Naruto grew angry what the hell was it? Sasuke spoke "I have to revive my clan Naruto, it was a promise to my brother, I can't do that with you" Naruto slapped him. He then turned away. Sasuke spoke one last time. "Naruto, the Sasuke you fell in love with is who I am, but the Sasuke the village needs, the Sasuke the village will let live, is the Sasuke you will hate, I am trying to protect you Naruto."_

_Naruto shook his head "just get out, don't come near me ever agian" Sasuke nodded "I know, I know, but someday you might see the sense in my words." Naruto turned he didn't know why, he didn't want to see that face but he did. He saw thenf or a second an image of a caged animal. Sasuke was trapped and was being lead away against his will, and he wasn't fighting, why wasn't he fighting?_

_Naruto wanted to call out, but it was as if the wind was riping his voice from him, carrying away his words so they did not utter a sound. Naruto left that night, running to Suna, running away from Sasuke, and all that he loved._

* * *

_The crying of the last baby broke through the air. It was a girl, her skin pale like marble and a head of hair, dark as coal, blacker even. Naruto in his feminine form panted. What had happened to him was this, pregnancy. THe silence of the Kyuubi the random mood-swings aftermath of the Kyuubi's pregnancy. Demons were like that, they had abilities and features like gods, switching their sexes at random, or during a certain cycle of the year,(which was what happened to Naruto)without prior warning._

_It was not heard of because most demons were sealed inside females, or were sealed inside people who never had lovers. It was a surprise but it was one taken in welcome, Naruto switching back into his male form. Collapsed on the bed, He did not hate the children. He loved them, and did not blame them for what their father had become. He had heard from Sakura (whom he actually was not mad at, she confessed to him her apologies and hoped that hey could be friends, it hurt him to see her at times, especially with her pregnancy but he understood why she did what she did, she knew that she was the only one Naruto could forgive.)_

_Sakura had told him that Sasuke was now enrolled into Anbu and had become even more bitter and colder to everyone except her. He only trusted and cared for Sakura, which was plausible because the other rookie nine did not hide their hatred from him. Naruto looked across the room, six beds were already set up and contained wriggling masses of flesh. _

_Most of them healthy pink or tan, but two out of the seven had the skin tone of white marble, they stood out from their siblings. Although one of the tan skinned ones did have black hair as well. Naruto had already decided on a few names, the first born male, blonde, tan and strong was to be named Namune. The second child, a girl with blonde hair as well, was named Kushie, next was the tan skinned black haired child. _

_Sora was his name, or his eyes were the perfect pale blue of a morning sky. Itsuka was next, Naruto could't help but see Uchiha Itachi in him, the facial structure and scrunched eyes had formed wrinkles along side his nose when he cried. Then came the two girls, both red heads, almost identical. Kure and Kura was the names dubbed upon them. THen the last child, was handed to Naruto._

_He looked down and gasped it was Sasuke, through and through. His heart skipped a beat for a second. He wanted to ask if they were sure it was a girl, but then she turned her head and he saw that her nose was softer and chin more angled. He couldn't help but whisper a name he made up on the spot "Sakimo" he said. Hinata who was there to help him paused "are you sure?" He nodded, he was sure, that was her name._

_She opened her Onix colored eyes to him, she studied him, she did not cry nor did she look away, Naruto was lost in her depths. Then her eyes moved away from him ignoring. She looked about the room to the edges of her vision. Naruto cradled her and positioned her better, her blanket fell from her chest a bit. He saw something dark on her skin. He pulled the blanket away further._

_It was a birthmark, a curving birthmark, starting on her right breast, curving around her nipple then flowing down to her belly button curving around that as well. He wondered why it was there. But soon weariness took him over and he gave her to a nurse then drifted to sleep._

* * *

**-****14 years later-**

"Naruto!" Ino yelled hugging him he hugged back grinning as usual. He had not changed much besides growing a little taller and building some more muscle mass. Not much but some. He also had not forsaken his bright colored wear, although he switched from jumpsuits to normal pants and shirts. He hugged Hinata and Kiba, then Shikamaru and Temari in turn.

They followed him out to his back yard where the patio was. In the yard six teens ran around chasing each other, they stopped when company came. The oldest Namune ran at them, he wore simple garb and had his blonde hair held back with a Suna headband. "Hey!" he said happily hugging each of them, they admired him and told him how much he grew.

Next was Kushie, her perfect blonde hair radiating like the sun pulled back in a pony-tail, she wore shorter shorts, and a tank-top. Her bronzed skin glowing. Her narrow blue eyes glistening in the sun. She spoke her voice bubbling and warm "what's up?" she asked. Bringing Hinata into a hug as well. Sora and Itsuka who were evr constant with each other. One the brains the other the bronze.

Sora was short and barely came to Itsuka's chest. While Itsuka rose up towering a head above his siblings. He grinned at everyone and waved, he was not known for being one of many words. Sora's bright blue eyes contrasted with his skin and hair but he bounded up to Hinata as well. Then attacked Akamaru with a hug. Akamaru barked as Sora and Itsuka played with him.

Kure and Kura came up "guess which one is who?" they said switching places. Kiba sighed and pointed "Kura?" he asked. Kura shook her head "nope I am" she said shoving her sister out of the way. Her sister playfully shoved back. "my, all of you grow so fast" Temari said. "I bet you miss the desert right Auntie Temari?" Kura said. Temari nodded and turned her head "you are short one"

Naruto looked about he sighed "Sakimo alert" he said. Instantly the kids spanned out looking for her. She always hid when she knew company was coming. Kushie came dragging a fighting figure from out of the house "in her closet reading" she said. A voice broke out cold and commanding "Let me go! did I say you could touch me?" Kushie exclaimed as a foot came down hard on hers.

she hissed "ow ow ow!" she yelled hopping about as the shadow retreated towards the table, sitting in the chair that hide in the shade of a tree. Naruto folded his arms "Sakimo" he said sternly Sakimo spoke "she started it, I told her I would be out shortly, then she bursts in and drags me out, she almost ripped my scroll" Naruto sighed "we have company" he said.

She turned to him "I can see that" "aren't you going to say something?" he asked her "when are you leaving?" Naruto glared. She rolled her eyes and looked away "I am sorry, I am so happy that you all came, please stay forever" she said in a sarcastic voice. Naruto sighed "you aren't done yet, Kushie needs to hear something from you" Sakimo looked towards her. "Don't worry nothing's broken, put some ice on it, your perfect foot will be fine"

Kushie glared "He meant sorry you creep!" Sakimo shrugged "I knew that, I don't think you need it, I didn't really hurt you, you are just being dramatic so Naruto can give you a new purse or something else frivelous" she said waving her hand. "Well...someone is in the teenage rebellious age early" Hinata said trying to break the awkwardness. Shikamaru nodded "yeah, so what are you reading that is more important then family?"

Sakimo glanced to him "The Art of War" she said going back to it. There was a silence. Naruto spoke "where did you get that?" Sakimo turned to him "you know, there is this place where people go to get free books so they become smarter...it's called a library" Naruto sighed "anyway" he said dismissing her. "Why don't you go put your scroll away and come down and talk with Hinata and them, they came a far way"

Sakimo sighed and closed her scroll. She got up and went into the house. Her long blacker then black hair was pulled up in a thick long pony tail, she had never cut it since the age of seven. Namune and the other returned "She wasn't in her normal places" He said Kushie nodded "she was in her closet" Namune glanced at her "how? we cheaked there! " Kushie grinned "not behind her secret panel" Namune snapped his fingers "I forgot about that."

There was a silence "How many places does she have?" Namune shrugged "we stopped counting, but she either hides or runs away for the night" Hinata stared at Naruto "you never mentioned this in your letters!" Naruto laughed sheepishly "Well it's not that bad, she usually comes back home"

Kiba was about to say something but Naruto waved him off "it's fine Kiba, really it is" Shikamaru yawned "I can't believe it" he said. "What?" Naruto asked interested "I'm judging for the chunin exams" Naruto gasped "Really! That is so cool!" he exclaimed.

"What are the chunin exams?" Sakimo asked suddenly appearing. "It...it's basiclly a big song and dance, where you compete and if you do good, you get promoted to chunin." Sakimo was interested "can anyone compete?" Shikamaru nodded "yes, just fill out the registration forms" Sakimo got a glint in her eyes "Where is it?" "Konoha"

Sakimo was going to say something "NO!" Naruto said sharply "You are not going to them and that is final" Sakimo stared at him "what? Why? What is so wrong with Konoha, you are from there! Why do you never let me do anything! What is in Konoha that you are so afraid of!"

Naruto snapped at her angry, "I am not afraid of anything! and I don't want you going there, I don't need to give you a reason! As your father I am telling you, you can't go!" He said crossing his arms. Sakimo glared at Naruto. She looked away. Rage contorting on her face.

She turned to him "Sometimes I wish I had a different father! you can't control me forever Naruto!" She then turned and ran away. Naruto sighed, he was sad that he let his anger get the best of him. Shikamaru clapped a hand on his shoulder "i'm sorry for bringing it up" Naruto shook his head "no, it's not you, it was me, she's just so..." "Strong willed? stubborn? face it Naruto, she's just as adement in things as you are" Hinata said to him.

Naruto grinned softly "yeah, she is, but...I...I just want to protect her."

* * *

**So, that is what I have, this is a new story and idea I have had for awhile, please review if you think I should continue.**

**NSW**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Forgiven Father**

**Chapter 2**

**NSW**

* * *

Sakimo kicked at a rock. She hated this place! It was sand and dirt! Heat and wind, everyone here was the same! They never strayed from each other, they always stayed together! Bracing themselves against the elements by standing together. She hated it, if you can't face it alone you weren't meant to live there, who the hell makes a village in the middle of fucking desert? A complete moron that's what!

She kicked at another rock, she was not meant for this place, no, she was not. Her skin burned so easily, she had to hide in-doors, hide from the sun. At night was when she could go out. Night was her friend, she blended and ghosted into the darkness, her skin and hair;so different from the others. She took a deep breath, she relaxed. She looked up to the moon, she couldn't help feeling a sense of companionship with that lone bright rock in the sky.

She sat down and ran the fine grained sand through her fingers. She was not meant for earth. Earth was her enemy, she felt choked off, cut off from something. Everyday of her life she had always felt as though, she was being suffocated by something, cut off from something else. She sighed. She hated this place so much, but every time she found a new freedom, Naruto would take it away or forbid her from it.

Her academy teacher had tested her, told her that her natural element was fire. She had never told Naruto, instead she had just trained her butt off trying to learn a wind jutsu then at night she would go and practice a fire jutsu from a scroll she got from the restricted section in the library. She sighed, why was she so different? Why was she fire when Naruto was wind and water?

She shook her head it didn't make sense half the time. She groaned and got back up. Naruto's friends did no help, they always spoke of Konoha, how Naruto used to live there, yet he moved and came here and had kids instead. She had asked about a mother, but Naruto just told them that they were special, and didn't have one, that they came from Naruto because Naruto was special as well.

Sakimo at times felt like she was slamming shards of glass into her face listening to Naruto's excuses. She grew angry. She leaped up into the air and let out all her frustration. Emitting a large stream of fire from her mouth. She landed. She still did not feel tired. She went through various attack positions and stances, going through the memory of them all from academy, going through the ones she memorized from books.

She was good at that, remembering things she saw. She didn't remember things word for word, and she had to study it awhile, but once she figured something out or learned it, it stayed with her. It was her gift, something she used often in the library, she hoped that one day she would prove to this village that she was talented, and skilled and that they would finally let her go out, let her leave to other lands!

But she had the suspicion that Gaara the Kazekage was behind this entrapment of her. That Naruto and Gaara were both keeping her here. It was not fair, the others could leave. Why couldn't she? Sakimo punched the air several more times. Still not tired. Curse her stamina! She glowered as she walked through the village.

She came across a poster advertising the chunin exams. She studied it, she saw how proud and happy the people in the poster were, as they stood bearing a chunin vest. Gritting her teeth she glanced down 'Registration still open.' Sakimo looked up to the moon, she had the feeling that it was nodding, begging her to do what that mind of hers was thinking.

She turned heel and ran to the library, she had broken into it plenty enough times. She went to the section she needed. Maps. She scoured through and found one. She grabbed it then headed towards the jutsu collection's. Grabbing several fire scrolls. She was done following Naruto, she was done living life like a caged bird. She was going to be free, she was going to fight and show Naruto just what she could do.

* * *

Naruto awoke the next morning. Stretching he casually got dressed then walked downstairs. Hinata and Ino were already up and making breakfast He grinned and began to help them. They spoke casually with each other. All of them had stayed in the guest bedrooms instead of getting a hotel. Naruto whistled when the breakfast was done. Quickly the sounds of boys yelling and fighting with each other to be the first downstairs was heard.

The sounds of two girls yelling at another to get out of the bathroom could also be heard. Naruto set the table and everyone was soon sitting around it. Absentmindedly he dolled out the food on the plates. "Namune" he said, "Kushie, Kura, Kure, Itsuka, Sora...Sakimo" He looked up no Sakimo. "Sakimo?" he said looked about she was not anywhere in the crowded kitchen.

He spoke "anyone see Sakimo?" Namune and them sighed "dad we are eating, we are not going on Sakimo alert!" Naruto nodded "I know, I know! I was wondering if you had saw her come back last night?" Namune shook his head. All of them did. Naruto got up and walked upstairs to her room. It was clean and pristine, scrolls and books carefully organized and set up.

She had no other decor, she liked things simple, and yet in her simpleness she had a certian aura of elgagence and nobility. Naruto sighed as he glanced in her closet, he looked behind her secret door. Nothing either. Although he saw the edge of a scroll. He picked it up absently. On the front it said "Fire dragon no jutsu" He gripped it tightly. "No way" he said.

He ran downstairs. Shoving his arms in his jacket. Long just like his father wore. But it was a tan color, perfect for blending in with the desert sand. It was also light, but durable. He grabbed his headband and forcefully tied it upon his head as well. Jamming his feet into his shoes he hopped about and gathered his things.

Shikamaru came out. "What is it?" Naruto growled "She's gone! she has never stayed out this long before!" Naruto stood. He was angry he threw the scroll at Shikamaru "this was in her room" Shikamaru galnced at it. "It's a jutsu scroll so what?" Naruto studied him "look at the element" Shikamaru read it, he remained silent.

Naruto in anger punched the wall. It gave way and a large impression of his fist was made, he didn't care. The kyuubi easily healed his bloody knuckles. "What is she doing! Why would she learn something like that! Why would she want to learn...how does she know about these kind of things?" Shikamaru shrugged "she's learned Naruto, she's smart, there is nothing wrong with being smart."

Naruto sighed anger disappearing. "She is not just smart, she is taleted, and strong willed, those three things don't always mix together well...she...she's becoming more like _him_ everyday." Shikamaru sighed "Naruto, relax, she won't end up like him, you have raised her, she knows better."

Naruto shook his head "I don't raise her, I argue with her, I control her, I do all these things to protect her...I am all but shoving her awya from me, but I can't help it, I just...I just want to keep safe, keep her from being seen, any person can see how much she looks like him, she is almost the splitting image."

Shikamaru nodded "yeah, well what are you going to do? Like it or not, he is their father" Naruto put his hand over his eyes. Curse tears at this moment, he was not going to let his heart control him this time. "I need to go find her" he said shoving past Shikamaru. Shikamaru watched Naruto leave, he then went back into the kitchen "Naruto has gone to look for Sakimo, I'm going to change and help."

The others nodded and Shikamaru turned to go to his room to change. While he did so, he couldn't help thinking 'where the hell would she have gone?'

* * *

Sakimo passed over another sand dune. She could see the green of the forest from miles away, she could almost smell the soft green leaves and scents of the forest, things she only ever read about in books. It was so bright and colorful different from the dullness of the desert. She pulled her hood back over her head, hiding her face from the harsh glare of the sun.

She turned and looked back over her shoulder. She was well past the point of seeing Suna, and even though she hated it, she couldnt help feeling a small sense of sadness, of walking awya from the only place she ever known. But she turned and squared her shoulders. She was past the point of return, she would accomplish this.

She looked up randomly, a lone desert hawk graced the sky with it's wings. It glided easily over the warm updrafts of the desert. Sakimo couldn't help but feel like an ant to that hawk, that was probably what she looked like to it anyway, a lowly speck that would never touch it. But she knew in her heart that there was something more to her then what met the eye.

* * *

**Well hopefully, someone is reading this, this will probably be a slow going story but once it starts, you might find it hard to pull away from it.**

**NSW**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Forgiven Father**

**Chapter 3**

**NSW**

* * *

She stood outside the main gates, staring up at the large emblem that stood for 'fire.' Already she felt a sense of oneness inside her, that here- beneath the fresh green trees that smelled so natural and vibrant-The wind that blew with a soft gentleness instead of a harsh heat -She could not help but feel that this place...was where she belonged, that it was something in her blood that had been calling and leading her here.

She pulled up the black fabric around her neck and covered her mouth and nose with it. She knew by now, Naruto would have noticed she was missing and she didn't want to be found out. She also pulled up the hood on her cloak. She adjusted the sound headband that she had gotten when she made a pit-stop there to get food, rest, information and the cloak and headband.

She walked into the gates, she was expecting it to be busy and big, but her imagination was a bit lacking in the detail, she was stunned for a second about how big it was! The streets and shops went on far beyond her eyes could see! Above her and around her, flags and banners of so many places selling and advertising people in shops shouting at the top of their lungs, girls walking by in bright kimono's and flashing bright colors...and even their skin! (You didn't wear too revealing clothes in the desert, you were asking for sun burn).

Sakimo shook her head and blinked a couple of times, she got over her first initial reaction. She moved on trying to assume a normal disposition and not draw notice to herself... then again walking into a village dressed up like a shady person and being from the sound isn't the brightest idea, but she pushed the thought from mind...at least no one was attacking her or drawing notice to her. She turned and walked over to the two main gate guards.

Using a syrupy nice voice she spoke to them, in hopes of getting on their good side, they were mostly placid a couple of 'been there done that' attitudes. They made a simple quick glance and shrugged her appearance away. "I am here to sign up for the chunin exams" The men glanced at each other than to her. "Very well, here is where registration is being held, good luck and welcome to Konoha" they said in voices that seemed robotic, as if they were trained monkeys saying it.

She turned away from them, the peice of paper with the directions clutched in her hand. She peered down at it. It listed street names and places that she had no idea where to go or how to find them. She walked about in confused circle looking up at signs. Half of them were hidden beneath the flourishing banners and flags.

Finally she got a break someone was kind enough to notice her confusion. "Hey there" a women's voice said. She turned it was a taller women, she wore her headband like...a head band, keeping her short choppy pink hair tied back. She wore on thick padded gloves oddly enough, which contrasted greatly with the soft pink eastern style dress she wore.

Sakimo glanced about "hi...I'm kind of lost" The women chuckled in a husky voice, her shining pale green eyes closing for a second. "I can tell, you here for the chunin exams?" Sakimo nodded "well it's good thing you ran into me, my son is taking them as well, I was just going to go pick him up from registration, you can come with me"

Sakimo sighed "thank-you so much...my name is Oto...maru" she said coming up with it on the spot, it was something simple and that she could remember. "Otomaru...Kishi" she said glancing at the banners. She laughed "such a funny name, it's cute" Sakimo laughed as well even though she was dying on the inside.

The women spoke "my name is Sakura" Sakimo bowed to her "nice to meet you, and I thank you once more, this place is so big" Sakura chuckled and began to move with ease in the streets. The crowd parted for her and gave her as much room as she needed.

Sakimo walked in her shadow, noticing all of this. The people bowed respectfully and even a little fearfully to her. Some called out to her and greeted her. Most just scurried out of the way like mice before cat's paws. Sakimo looked up to her "Why are they doing that?"

Sakura galnced at her "oh, probably because of my husband, he is...of important note in the village, a clan head I guess you could call him." Sakimo nodded understanding. "I see, well I guess thats nice, before I was almost being trampled upon."

Sakura chuckled "you need to be more assertive" Sakimo shook her head "no, I..don't want to draw attention to myself." Sakura laughed "why ever not?" she said turning without warning on a back alley. Sakimo dashed to keep up with her.

Sakimo spoke "well...I just...I kind of want to wait at the oppertune moment to...reveal myself...you know prove myself." Sakura nodded "ah, yes I see, you are one who flies in under the rader, hiding then bam!" Sakura said turning around Sakimo leaped back an arm up ready to defend herself.

Sakura laughed "you pop out of nowhere and seize the day" Sakimo nodded. Sakura chuckled "you are different from most sound nin I know." Sakimo startled "what do you mean?" Sakura laughed "well...it's just that, sound nin are always so sure of themselves and are constantly making noise, it's who they are...but you...you seem very skittish"

Sakimo blushed "I am not...I am just...like I said, I don't want to draw notice" Sakura rolled her eyes "very well, although you act more like a person on the run from the law then just hiding under the radar." Sakimo nodded "that is somewhat true, I...kinda ran away from home to take the chunin exams."

Sakura gasped "you didn't!?" Sakimo nodded "I will go back, it's just...my dad, he is over-protective and like a mother hen, I just needed space and to prove myself." Sakura nodde "I understand, don't worry I won't tell your secret, now come, there is only a little time left to register."

* * *

Sakura led her to a large building, it was simple, nothing of note about it. inconspicuous and unimportant, made with the basic foundation, walls, floors and ceilings. Even the stuff inside of it was basic, cheap furniture that served it's purpose.

Sakimo and Sakura walked down the hall. Bare and devoid of any color or fixings, Sakimo actully felt depressed going through it. Even Sakura seemed less cheery. They opened another set of doors. Another large room with a couple of tables, jounin sat behind them, arranging and hadning out official looking papers.

A man in the corner was taking pictures. A few people Sakimo's age and older stood around, all of them came from other villages. Sakimo was ushered forward thanks to Sakura's proding. "Iruka, this girl would like to sign up." Sakura said.

A brown haired man, with a scar across his nose looked up he was tan and his eyes shone warmly up at her. He smiled. "Why hello, what would be your name?" "Otomaru Kishi" Iruka quickly scribbled her name in a box. "Age?" he asked. "14" she answered.

Iruka nodded. "All righty then, village or origin.." he glanced up "ah, sound, not to many of them this year." Sakimo shrugged. Iruka spoke "birthdate?" "ah, June 18th" Sakimo said. Iruka nodded "okay then, just fill out boxes B and C, and sign, then go and have your picture taken."

Sakimo was handed a clipboard, she took it and sat in a chair in the room. Sakura turned and placed her stuff next to her. "Where is that boy?" she said looking about. Iruka spoke "oh Sakura, your...husband came and picked him up already."

Sakura rolled her eyes "men, never tell you anything, well at least I helped you out, knowing him he is probably training Sakuke...again, that man never lets that kid have any rest." Sakimo nodded good-bye to Sakura as he gathered her things and left.

Sakimo filled out the paper's then handed them in. She turned and waited in line for her picture. When it was her turn the man asked if she wanted to remove her hood and scarf. she shook her head. The man sighed "fine" then with a flash her face (or lack of one) was saved on file for them.

* * *

Sakimo received a badge and a number then was free to leave. She walked out into the village, then realized what she had done, she had signed up for the exams! She had done it! she made it! She did it! She felt like laughing and leaping about.

But she controlled herself, she would not act so uncivilized. She held in her excitement. She then looked about and wondered where the heck to go, she had no place to stay! She wandered about the village and just took it all in. After the first confusion there was a certain excitement and palindrome to the city.

She actually ended up leading herself to her most favorite place in the world. A library, a huge one. She scampered up the steps into it. The familiar smells that all libraries had the quaint and dusty book smell...the smell of knowledge and learning.

She breathed it in with a relaxing sigh and ran her hands over the nearest shelf of binded books. She took one down and opened it, feeling the dry parchment crackle and sway beneath her fingers. She closed it and put it back, now was not the time to read about far away lands and mythical creatures, or poets and wise men of old and their views and philosophical origins of the universe, now was the time for books and scrolls about fighting and jutsu's.

Knowing libraries they would be more towards the back, safer from harm. But few libraries know that aged librarians, just don't like going back that far, their tired old bodies and bones protested to such vigorous they only stuck to the books on the main floor. So second and third floor, (where the more precious scrolls and books were kept) were kept unguarded.

She found the fire jutsu section easily and began to read and study a scroll, going through the hand signs but not using chakra, she mimicked the fingers drew upon the page, she put to memory the words in her head. She studied how the chakra system was to work, where one was to place the chakra, to concentrate it the most.

She closed her eyes and thought about the jutsu, the words the chakra patterns and everything was there, she would remember it now for the rest of her days. She put it back, she would practice it later tonight. She reached for another.

A hand shot out and gripped her roughly. She gasped and tried to pull back. She looked up and for a second thought she was looking into a mirror, only the thing was, the mirror was much taller then her, was a male, and was not wearing the same clothes as she.

He spoke, voice cold and deadly. "It is punishable by law for those of other villages to steal from ours." Sakimo pulled away even rougher. The man's coiled and ready muscles easily combating her feeble attempts. "I wasn't stealing...it's a library, it is open for public use! Knowledge is for everyone!"

The man smirked, he seemed amused with her like a lion toying with a mouse...no...not a lion he was something worse than a lion, he seemed more like a lion and a snake together. The strength of a lion, the cunning cold of a snake, but...a sense of arrogence...and pride...like a peacock or hawk, he was regal and poised...the word 'dragon' popped into her head.

She was still as she waited for this dragon to release her numbed arm. He did so slowly. "You are correct, this is a library, meant for knowledge, however the people who may read these scrolls in this section must belong to the village...I guess you did not know that..."

Sakimo shook her head. "You...are from the sound?" She nodded "interesting, what area?" Sakimo's mind went blank, she didn't think of that. "What's it to you?" She hissed at him. Backing away. He walked forward-no- _stalked_ forward.

"Nothing, just curiosity, I used to live in the sound, a long...long time ago." Sakimo wanted to run, escape hide, but she couldn't she found a pull towards this man, she glanced at him. He wore a black armored vest and pants, but around his waist was strapped a long powerful looking sword.

It was tied to him with a purple, aged rope. Sakimo studied at that face that looked to much like hers. Pale marble skin, like hers. Ebony hair, with a slight blue sheen to it. Looking like a tribute to some sort of bird the way it spiked in the back.

She glanced at his collar a little symbol stood there, a white circle, being held up by a red...strange looking thing, it was a fan looking symbol. Why did it look so familiar? Why did it send a yearning in her blood? She glanced back into those obsidian gray eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked suddenly. The man grinned again "very few times I have to say who I am, most know, and most are smart enough to not cross me." Sakimo glared she took his challenge "why? you some over pampered ninja who thinks he's better than everyone else? Let me guess you come from a noble clan, and think you are better because your daddy gave you a high position in the army or whatever."

The man's eyes glinted, he was becoming more and more amused! "What? What is so funny?" The man shook his head. "Oh, it is to perfect, you are like a lost little bird, who never learned to fly, and who has the audacity to anger a hungry cat."

Sakimo braced herself, "just try to eat this little bird, and you will find it difficult!" The man shook his head "You are right and wrong at the same time, I do come from a clan, but my father did not bring me to the level I am at, I got to where I am from spilling the blood of those weaker than me, I am better and stronger than everyone else, because I am...I am Uchiha Sasuke, and I am a god of battle."

Sakimo gasped no way! This could not be him! She had read stories, and heard stories about him! She gulped, and she had just acted so hautily with him, no wonder he was so amsued by her! She looked down. "I see, well then...but my threat still stands...even gods can bleed." She said ademently. Sasuke smirked "you are a little spit fire, who did you say you were again?"

Sakimo gulped "Otomaru Kishi" Sasuke snorted...he snorted! "well that is obviously a fake name" She stared at him, how could he know! "It is not!" She yelled at him. He leaned against the wall "oh really? It is not? 'Oto' he said breaking down her name, "means sound, a place where you are from... yet...have no idea about anything about it. 'Maru' a common simple name ending, meaning nothing and 'I have no talent of coming up with names' "Kishi" He said finally. "Means banner, something tells me, that the name was spurned on the spot while you were standing out and talking with someone...say...my wife?"

Sakimo just stared at him, he had analyticly just blew through her entire cover. "Why do you care so much?" Sasuke was gone then she found herself jammed against a wall his arm against her throat, holding her in place. she struggled against him, but his hardened muscles were not phased. "Let...me go!"

He smirked "no, I don't trust you, I know what ninja who are from the sound are like! You are not like them, you are either a spy who wants to be captured, or a complete idiot" Sakimo growled lowly. "I am neither!" Pressure increased on her throat. "Then who are you?" he said gruffly. She panted. Then spoke "I am just trying to escape my father, that is all."

Sasuke quirked an eye-brow, she spoke "not everyone lies because they are trying to cause chaos, some people lie just to escape their fate." Sasuke let her down roughly. "Escaping your fate, interesting" was all he said. Then glanced to the fire scrolls, "Half of my clans basic jutus's are those right here" he said.

His fingers caressing the spines delicately. Sakimo glanced to him. "They are nice, I am sorry if I caused disrespect, I just...wanted to get stronger...to prove to my father that I can take care of myself, that he dosen't have to hide me and be protective of me." Sasuke nodded "So where to you originally come from?" Sakimo sighed "Suna" she said.

Sasuke galnced at her "are you sure, you don't seem like a desert person either" Sakimo nodded "I know...I don't know where I belong, not from the sound, not from the sand, I am just...like you said..a lost little bird." Sasuke nodded "I see, so what is your name, your real name" Sakimo glanced away "promise you won't tell anyone, Sakura knows I am not really Otomaru Kishi...but she still is covering for me" Sasuke nodded.

She sighed "I don't know why I am even doing this, but Uzumaki, Uzumaki Sakimo" Sasuke snapped a head to her, his eyes wide his nostrils flaring, a whirlwind of emotions fell across his eyes. "What?" she asked surprised by his reaction. "Uzu...maki?" he said. Sakimo nodded "your father... is...Naruto?" She nodded "yeah, we live in Suna, I mean I know he originally came from here, but...he says he can't go back here, and he forbade me to go, so I ran away, I hated how he kept me so close, he always treats me like a baby, I guess he can't help it...I am his youngest"

Sasuke was strangely silent. "What is wrong?" she asked him. Sasuke shook his head "nothing..it's just..I haven't heard that anem in awhile...he was...a friend of mine...long time ago." she tilted her head "He never spoke of you" Sasuke smirked "no...I can't imagine he would, youngest you said?" Sakimo nodded "of seven."

Sasuke stared at her "seven...seven? that can't be right...who's your mother?" Sakimo shrugged "I don't know...none of us do, he won't say, I am guessing she died in labor, seven babies...I couldn't imagine." Sasuke nodded "of course not...still no pictures or anything?" Sakimo shook her head. She turned glancing out the window "I have to go, the library will close shortly, it was nice...talking...and being interrogated by you."

Sasuke spoke "wait" he said. Sakimo turned "what?" she asked. "Shouldn't you be in the wind section, why fire?" Sakimo shrugged "I am fire, it's really weird, I am the only one of my siblings to get it, I kept it a secret cause Naruto tries to control everything I do." Sasuke stepped forward. "What are you doing?" She asked suddenly backing away. His arm shot out, and she felt chakra, cold and commanding seep up her arm.

She shoved him away. "What the hell!" she stumbled backwards. Tripping as she did. He grabbed her again, she ducked waiting for a blow. But none came. She glanced up. "Sorry...I was trying to test your chakra." She smacked his arm. "Why? I told you I was fire!" Sasuke shook his head "I...erg never mind, you are troublesome and annoying...and loud just like your father."

Sakimo felt anger rise through her. She spoke coldly putting as much venom and ice into her voice "Do not compare me to him, I am nothing like him" Sasuke was surprised by this. A slow grin came across his features. He spoke "no...you are right, you are nothing like an Uzumaki." Sakimo broke away from him. She glanced at him, he was still standing there, with that odd expression on his face.

He spoke "Good luck in the exams. Uzumaki Sakimo" Sakimo turned and dashed away.

* * *

He watched her leave, she was an interesting girl, some parts reminded him of Naruto, the stubbornness mostly, but everything else, her want to get better, her inner fire...her cold voice...so much like him. Even her chakra had responded to his. He looked down at his hands. He remembered her skin as well, so close to his. You could not see much, she covered herself too much.

But the thing that got him the most, was her story, Naruto...seven children...it just didn't seem like him. Naruto was a complete moron when it came to things like that, and the timing...the timing was odd, she was Sakuke's age! Even if, Naruto did run away to Konoha, it would have taken him years to actually confess to a girl, look how long it took him for Sakura!

But then again, who knew, maybe he really did...but still Sasuke felt something was fishy. Why would Naruto keep her a secret, keep her so controlled that she was willing to run away, why was he trying to hide her? Also who was he trying to hide her from?

Sasuke left the library, the girl...Sakimo was gone, he turned to the figure that leaned against a tree. "Let's move, you have a lot to learn before tomorrow The figure emerged, Sasuke felt reassured, his clan was in safe hands, a son, exactly like him, in looks, although he did see a bit of Itachi in the child as well. He walked forward, hand resting upon his own sword.

Sasuke nodded and Sakuke moved in step behind his father, walking in his shadow.

* * *

**I did it, third chapter, I hope I made some progress on the interest level of the story. Hopefully the one person who is reading this is enjoying it. LOL**

**NSW**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Forgiven Father**

**Chapter 4**

**NSW**

**Well fourth chapter, so far...so good.**

***Also, swearing but, since this is T rated, I am pretty sure you can handle it***

* * *

Sakimo had managed to get a place to sleep that wasn't beneath a bridge or costing her any money. She had worked in a small little café, instead of pay, she received a night on the small cot in the back and whatever drinks or orders the other employees messed up to have for food. She was happy she got such a break and was quite thankful, the woman who owned the place was very nice.

Sakimo awoke bright and early for the chunin exams, she had heard that a long time ago it was a three-step process, but due to the popularity. The other two steps were cut out, and instead everyone was just put in a battle tournament. Because of the numbers, this lasted three to four days. Sakimo felt butterflies in her stomach as she headed for the stadium.

Her limbs also shook, not with fear, but with anticipation and eagerness, she wanted to do this so bad! She knew battling was in her blood! She could do this, and she would do good at it. She flashed her badge at the guards, they let her into the stadium which was now beginning to fill up. She pushed her was through the crowd, the sounds of anticipation as people wagered private bets, children asked for popcorn and sweets, people argued over seats, it was like a day at the movies instead of a day that marked an important accomplishment in a young ninja's life.

* * *

She was ushered into a large waiting room. Several others were there already. Some paced the ground. Others nervously kept thumbing their badges or an article of clothing. A few were doing deep breathing exercises trying to calm themselves down. Some just sat and stared out, locking themselves in their own zone, each person was different. Sakimo gazed out the windows on the right side of the room.

A boy her age leaned against the wall there, arms crossed, a sword at his waist. His hair was exactly like Uchiha Sasukes. Along with his facial structure, however his chin was not as pointy, and his cheeks were angled higher. Sakimo strode over and sat in the window frame of the window next to him. "Otomaru Kishi" he said under his breath. His voice was dark, but gentle, as if he was forcing his voice to be dark.

She nodded "yes, you must be Uchiha?" he nodded "Uchiha Sakuke" Sakimo nodded "I met your father last night in the library...interesting man" Sakuke smirked "he actually spoke to you? wow I am impressed, he barely even speaks to me." Sakimo shrugged "I am...related to one of his old friends." Sakuke stared blankly at her "He doesn't have any friends." Sakimo was silent.

With the ringing of a gong, it started. The first contestants went out. You didn't know what really happened, you could hear the roar of the crowd or the sound of the announcer if someone lost or won. Slowly ever so slowly the room began to clear out, soon only ten remained. The ones who won, were put on tomorrows fighting agenda, giving them the rest of the day to heal and prepare.

Sakimo glanced at the electronic board, waiting to see who was next. There was a silence then, with three bleeps. Her name...or at least the name she was under, and Sakuke's appeared. They glanced at each other. "See you soon" he said then he left. Sakimo gathered her thoughts and followed out after them.

* * *

Naruto could not believe that he was back here, in this place, his home, but he had to, he had to come back even if the memories were painful. Thank-fully with all that was going on, few pad attention to him. Uzumaki Naruto the sage of six paths, the hero of Konoha, now he was Uzumaki Naruto the pissed off father trying to find his daughter. He glanced down to Shikamaru, the judge of the exams, he shook his head he hasn't seen her yet.

Naruto turned back, all his other kids stood solemnly against the wall. He sighed "Look, I am sorry I did this, dragged you here but I need your eyes and ears, the more of us who are looking for her, the faster we can find her." Namune nodded "Okay then, me and Kushie have the upper-decks come on Kushie" Kushie groaned and followed him. Kure and Kura went off. Itsuka and Sora stayed with Naruto.

Naruto messaged his temples, the stress was not good. He could feel the Kyuubi getting rallied up because of the loss of one of 'its' kits. Naruto promised that he would find her. Then he turned his head, the next match would begin, first the contestants His heart stopped as he saw Sasuke's face. But then it wasn't it was younger...fresher. different. He looked to the name Uchiha Sakuke.

Naruto stared at the name 'Sakuke...that's...original' he thought dryly. Why did people name their kids with a combination of the parents names? Then he sheepishly thought of Namune, Kushie, and Sakimo. He sighed in defeat.

Then next it was a hooded figure, you couldn't see the face or eyes at all. "Otomaru Kishi" Itsuka said. "Weird name...sound...banner?" Sora shrugged. Naruto leaned against the piller. He watched as Sakuke walked out. Naruto shook his head the boy even walked like _him._

* * *

Like anything, there was a system and a tradition to everything that ninja's do. When two ninja went to meet in battle, there was a silence, a respect for both of them. The only thing that could be heard in the stadium was the dull noises of feet scuffling in the dirt as the contestants trudged their way to each other.

The stadium had been modified somewhat, the seating now went almost all the way around and a upperdeck had been added. It also received a fresh coat of paint, the same off blue it had before but fresher. Naruto glanced up the sun was at mid-heigt neither one would get the advantage of having the sun in the opponents eyes.

Naruto shrugged few people ever even considered that factor, but sometimes, something as small and insignificant of having the sun on your side could change the battle's tide. Naruto studied the cloaked figure. They moved without any added effort, it reminded Naruto of a cat, stalking its prey.

Sakimo made her way to the middle of the stadium, she stood twenty maybe thirty feet away from her opponent. She studied him closer, trying to pin point any weakness in him, she had the advantage of wearing revealing clothing, he wouldn't be able to find a weak spot on her so easily, not until they started moving.

It was when most of the stop did another tradition rise up, while the ninja were walking to each other there was silence, but when they stopped it gave people ample time to place wager or their opinions on who would win the battle.

Most chose Sakuke, but this girl came from the sound, and was unknown, so some leaned towards her. Sakimo ignored the dull rise of whispers and mutterings. She would not let them distract her from the fight, this was her only chance she had to prove her worth, to prove she was better and that she could defend herself.

* * *

Once the wagers had been made, all bets finalized, the crowd slowly silenced. Sakimo put her hands together slowly then bowed showing respect to her opponent, something few others had done before, most had started fighting by now, but no, something was different with these two, both of them had a sense of honor and nobility, a respect for each other even.

Sakuke bowed to her as well. Slowly both of them rose. Sakimo assumed an 'at-the-ready' position so did Sakuke. Sakimo moved her arm ever so slowly beneath her cloak. Grabbing a few shuriken. With a flick of her wrist she threw them at Sakuke.

It was a sudden movement from her cloak that signalled him that she was throwing something. He brought a kunai our and with one swipe knocked all three shuriken away, they embeded themselves in the dirt. Sakuke placed his kunai back into its holder.

Sakimo pursed her lips beneath the scarf, he was fast, good reaction speed. Sakuke came at her, she let him, she gave ground to him, most people didn't like to do that, it signalled weakness, but sometimes it was nesissary, she had to know his speed and strength, she had to gauge it against her own.

He was equally fast, strong and agile. He was very well balanced and skilled, he reminded her of a hawk or a bird, untouchable, the proud and arrogant creäture that looked down on so many others, knowing that he was a king of his own domain.

Sakimo smirked well she would show this hawk just what she was capable of. She switched to the offense the moment she felt she had an adequate read on him. He was surprised apparently at her sudden attacks, it was his turn to give ground.

Then wordlessly they agreed to jump away from each other. They both landed than circle each other like a pair of lions. They stepped in sync, eyes never leaving each other. "You are quite smart, throwing the shuriken and giving me the upper hand, trying to test to see how fast I am."

Sakimo nodded "I like to know my enemy, and if he allows himself to be read like a book, well...who am I to so stupidly ignore it?" Sakuke glared at her "You forget you are not the only one who is smart, what if the information I gave you is incorrect? What if I acted slower than what I really am?"

Sakimo shrugged "even if you were going slower, I do know your strength to some degree, no information you can give me can be false, truth hides beneath everything." Sakuke paused. He tilted his head at her. "Interesting" was all he said, before he disappeared in a blur.

A memory flashed to back in the library, before she had turned, expecting the attack to come from behind, but it didn't, that was exactly what they wanted you to think, turn you unguarded back to them. She faked turning but at the last second she heard the whisteling sound of wind, signalling him.

She met his blow, grabbing his arm and using his momentum against him. She turned putting all her strength into the throw, she tossed him into the air. She then threw a kunai at him in mid-air. He still managed to deflect it and he saved himself from the fall by jutting out his arm and flipping himself up right.

He stood, "Not bad, I didn't expect you to defend yourself against that, most people fall for it." Sakimo spoke "I am not most people" Sakuke grinned. Sakimo spoke "I must praise you as well, you still managed to block attacks while being attacked."

Sakuke shrugged "I know a person who moves faster and uses more deadly methods." He muttered glancing to the stands somewhere. Sakimo nodded "I know, same here, I know a person who moves incredibly fast, I have learned somewhat how to hear for such attacks."

Sakuke grinned "interesting, let us see" then he was a blur again. Sakimo heard the whistling, she prepared to meet him, but then the whiteling came from somewhere else, she turned, and kept on doing, every time she thought she heard an attack he must have turned or retreated and came from somewhere else.

She gritted her teeth, she was starting to get dizzy from moving and jerking around so much, which was what he wanted. Because she soon found herself on the ground, her face numbed and stinging from the punch to her jaw. She slowly got up, ignoring the aching jaw and pounding head.

She glanced up, he was still gone. She turned in time to duck a barrage of lethal kicks and punches. She blocked as many as she could and dodged the rest. She had to get out of this, she needed to fall back and think of what to do next.

She ducked and rolled away, Sakuke staggered his momentum lost. Sakimo rolled to a crouching position then pulled out her first justu. 'Rolling fire dragon no jutsu' She emitted flame from her mouth and a fire dragon came rushing at Sakuke, it roared and rolled on the ground, singing the earth benath it.

Sakuke leaped high over top of it, the dragon clashed harmlessly against the stadium wall. Sakuke came down his leg extended in a kick, Sakimo managed to bring her arms up and cross them above her head to block most of the force.

Her shoulders screamed at the force of the blow and pain shot down her spine as her teeth clacked together. She grunted. Sakuke spun away and landed, without missing a beat he did his own jutsu, larger then hers. 'Katon fire release: great fire-ball no jutsu' Sakimo threw herself to the side, making herself as small as possible pressing herself into the dirt as fire crackled and burned above her.

She survived that jutsu only to be barraged by 'Fire Release: Phoenix sage fire technique' this singed her cloak and it began to flame. She quickly stomped it out. She rose panting, she also noted that beads of sweat were breaking across Sakuke's face as well.

She grinned "Starting to get winded hot head?" she said. Sakuke smirked and shook his head "Not going to work, my dad has called me worse things in training just so teach me how to keep my cool." Sakimo smirked "well then aren't you a little ice princess, with your chicken butt hair."

Sakuke's eye flinched ever so slightly "Oi! It is not a chicken butt! It is a hawk tail!" He yelled angrily. He paused glowering. Sakimo snorted "Looks like your dad needs to teach you a little more, princess" Sakuke threw a fireball at her.

She ducked underneath it. "STOP CALLING ME THAT! I AM A GUY!" Sakimo laughed then grinned, knowing he could see her smile. She whipped around her cloak hiding her movements as she created several clones, thirty to be exact. They scattered and she with them. Sakuke looked around as he was surrounded by cloaked figures.

He groaned inwardly. He spoke "how the heck can you make so many clones!?" Sakimo shrugged,all of them did "that is for me to know" one said "and you to find" another finsihed "princess" they all added slyly at the end. Sakuke was infuriated. "Thats it! you call me that one more time!" "oh the princess is getting angry! "she's throwing a tantrum" another Sakimo said.

Sakuke's fist cracked as he brough it into a tight fist. "THATS IT I AM GOING TO FIND YOU! SLIT YOUR THROAT THEN DISENBOWEL YOU THEN BURN YOU AND DANCE ON YOUR ASHES!" There was a silence in the stadium "well that sounds fun" Sakimo said. "But princess's shouldn't speak of such things, it is not becoming of them."

Sakuke punched the ground. It caved in on itself, and a huge crater formed. Sakimo actually felt a shiver of fear go down her spine, 'maybe I shouldn't have said that last part' she thought to herself. Sakuke marched out of the crater "You are dead meat bitch!" he yelled at her. Sakimo froze "What did you call me?" she asked coldly.

Sakuke grinned "oh, I'm sorry did that offend you? You annoying stupid _bitch_" he said again. Sakimo snapped "Call me that one more time..." she warned. Sakuke grinned "bitch" was all he said. Suddenly with speed he couldn't even see she attacked. Punching, kicking sharply into him, her nails dug into him, clawing and ripping him and his clothes.

He whirled away fire cloaking him. She followed, she would not let up, she was like an angry cat yowling and screaming at the top of her lungs, screeching in grating ways that sent his teeth and hair on edge. He turned and attacked her, punching and jabbing her, trying to get her to stop...to shut-up!

He gained leverage and shoved her forcefully into the ground. Her cloak falling back. He looked at her eyes and head for the first time, he couldn't see the lower half of her face, but still that top half, when he saw it, he paused, his fist freezing in mid-air, the thick black hair brought back and tied tightly in a large bun, two oh so familiar bangs framing her face, sticking to her lustrous marble flesh, as sweat beaded across her prominent forehead, delicate black eye-brows arched up away from deep dark obsidian eyes.

She took advantage of his surprise, she grabbed a kunai and stabbed him in the side. He grunted and pulled away clutching at his side. Pain shot through him, and he felt blood warmly pooling at the wound and dripping down his side. He looked to her, she was getting up shaking, bangs in her face. Once again the image of his father ghosted over her features, he was seeing his father before him, but that could not be...could it?

He choked out "Who are you?" he asked. she looked to him, those eyes, the same as his looking into his. "Sometimes, I have no idea" she said finally.

* * *

**I thought about doing the entire battle in what chapter, but...that would get to be a long chapter, so I decided to stop it here and continue on in the next one, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**NSW**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Forgiven Father**

**Chapter 5**

**NSW**

* * *

"Who are you?" he asked "sometimes I have no idea" she answered. Sakuke stared at her. "Well that is confusing" Sakimo adjusted her scarf. Sakuke shook his head he needed to concentrate! He launched an attack at her. She groaned as he punched her in the stomach as hard as he could. She smacked the stadium wall with an ugly thud. Sakuke stepped back.

She slowly began to get up, coughing. He shook his head "why do you keep getting up? Why keep fighting?" She turned to him "I have something to prove" she said. He shrugged "so does everyone else, I have something to prove" Sakimo snorted then coughed again, a dark spot staining her scarf where her mouth was, proving that she was bleeding internally.

"I have to prove to someone that they don't need to control me, that I can fend for myself, that even though I am the youngest, I am strong." Sakuke shrugged "I have to prove that I am strong enough to carry on the Uchiha name, I have to live every day being the 'son of' Uchiha Sasuke, never Uchiha Sakuke, they don't see me, just my father, I am here to prove that I am my own person, not just an extension of him."

Sakimo nodded "I understand completely, but the fact of the matter is, one of us will walk out of here and the other won't, so I guess the question is who wants it more than the other." Sakuke nodded adamantly he moved his hand from his side. "Then I guess it's time I finish this" he said activating his sharingan. Sakimo pursed her lips she closed her eyes "well then, give me your best shot Uchiha" she said to him.

He grinned and suddenly Sakimo felt something hit her, a current running through her. She screamed as her body was shocked, lightening running up and down her spine, every fiber of her being, being scalded it seemed. She fell back to the earth, the pain did not fade neither did the random bursts of electricity up and down her spine that made her body spasm.

She gasped for air. He spoke "That wasn't even my all, you think you can get up?" he said grinning. She glared at him and began to rise, using the wall to do so. "I thought I told you, give me your all." Sakuke shook his head, "you won't survive it" Sakimo smirked "you don't know me then."

She closed her eyes and attacked, not thinking, not caring, not feeling, she did not feel her body scream in protest, she did not feel her insides shift and move about, some parts of her staying inside of her only by a thread. She ignored the blood welling in her throat, swallowing its metallic taste down again and again.

Sakuke dodged every blow and move, she knew he could see it before hand, but she didn't care, she had to try, she had to put up a fight. Sakuke kept dodging, he could have easily stopped her and attack, ground her down into the dirt again, but he didn't, the thought..made him feel sad, she was trying so hard!

Pushing her body through so much pain, he couldn't imagine, who was her father? Was it really that bad that she would bite back this kind of pain? He knew he should stop her, put her in the dust so she could stop moving, stop fighting fate, she was going to lose couldn't she see this?

It was pathetic...but also...inspiring, it made him hope, he hoped that somehow she pulled through that she somehow overcame her pain and laid a blow on him, but then another part of him laughed at her, called her weak and stupid for trying.

He didn't know what voice to listen to anymore, so he just went on auto pilot as he tried to think. Her eyes were closed this entire time. He sighed the harsh side of him pulled through he felt sad, but it had to be done, he would show that he was stronger.

He pulled his arm back and concentrated a lightning blade one more, he brought it forward stabbing her in the middle of the chest. She screamed and fell back. She did not move, he sighed she was done for. He turned away. "Get back here...Uchiha" her voice said, dark and cold.

He turned, she was getting up! She was rising...how? She groaned "Looks like I will have to do that jutsu" she said to herself softly. She closed her eyes then suddenly Sakuke felt a push of chakra. He stepped back as his sharingan spun slowly, recording everything that happened next.

Sakimo pushed through pain once more, her anger feeding her power. She weaved through the ancient hand signs. She opened her eyes as her jutsu unfolded from her. Walls of fire shot out from her, cascading outwards. Sakuke jumped back several feet. Around her in the charred earth she had just burned...things began to grow.

Blackened plants, smoking and steaming, their large bulbs still closed shut. Thorns and bristling leaves covered them, like grotesque flowers they stood. Sakuke was creeped out at them, what flower...smokes? She spoke "These are the rare volcano lilies, they grow and prosper in the ancient beds of volcanoes."

She turned to them, this is an ancient jutsu, lost to the tides of time, I discovered it in the very back of the Suna library, libraries...so much potential so many secrets of villages...if you know how to look anyway, they contain wisdom of so many generations and clans, it's not even funny."

Sakuke shook his head "how...is that what you do invade people's libraries and steal from them?" She shook her head "no, no, I walked in freely, libraries are open to the public, knowledge is for everyone you only have to look, but for me...library hours are never open long enough, books that contain the knowledge I am looking for...are not always up for grabs, so yes...sometimes I have to steal into places in the dead of night, use strength and cunning to open doors and rooms to get access to the knowledge...but I kind of view it like a test, a test for knowledge, how far would you go to get it? How far would you go to become stronger?"

Sakuke was silent, she was...disturbed...but also spoke truth, she was only doing that which she need to, to get stronger, she reminded him of his father once more. "You are from the sound...how can you go to Suna so freely?" She glanced away "you aren't from Oto are you? you don't act like it, you don't fight like it...are you a spy?"

She laughed, then began to cough "no...no, wow, you and your father...so alike, he said the same thing, although he caught on right away...no, I am not from the sound...but I am not a spy, like I said, I came here to escape from someone."

Suddenly a voice spoke, it was the ref, Shikamaru "Sakimo? dammit, I knew it! That's it, release the jutsu, lets go, your out of here" She turned to Shikamaru, "no I am not, I am not leaving until I am either the winner or after I give it my all, I don't care what Naruto told you."

Sakuke looked from her to him "Wait a second! hold on! You...okay, so you are not from Oto, you seem to have run away or in trouble with the law...who the hell are you!" She glared at him "Dammit, well since we are all here, and I assume Naruto is in the stands somewhere I might as well say it."

She turned to the stadium "People of Konoha, I am not Otomaru Kishi, I am Uzumaki Sakimo from Suna, I lied..sorry...but my dad is an over-worried ding bat and was suffocating me, now if you let me I would like to finish my battle with the Uchiha princess."

Sakuke threw fire at her "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Sakimo turned to him "big mistake" she said then grinned. Sakuke suddenly saw the ghostly visions of thousand's of orb coming at him. Then it happened, the flowers opened, they are actually beautiful, in a beastly way.

Vibrant red, glowing like embers in the sun, glistening. They released their pollen, that was what he saw. But it mingled in the air around him. "What...what is this?" Sakimo coughed suddenly then groaned "the Desert lily, when it blooms, releases a poisonous toxin, that is their pollen, they are attracted to heat, which means you are not a princess, you are a hot head Uchiha."

Sakuke put two and two together "wait...I am being poisoned?" She nodded "yep, don't worry, it's slow, you won't feel the effects for awhile, but..I would get the antidote now, or you will go through hell later." Sakuke growled at her. "You are a bitch you know that?"

Sakimo glared at him. "Well then, I am tired of dragging this out, you are poisoned and I have internal bleeding, let us finish this with one last jutsu...the strongest ones we have head to head, whoever gets up...is the winner." Sakuke nodded "I like the sound of that" Sakimo closed her eyes and brought her arm out. "My father...does not know that I know this jutsu...he only taught my older brother this..at least he thought he did."

A ball of chakra was forming in her hands...it was powerful Sakuke could tell. It's chakra levels grew and grew and kept on growing. He cursed and began to do the only thing he knew that might hold up to it. Soon the sounds of a thousand birds joined in with the sound of a forming whirlwind.

While this was happening. Sakimo felt something inside, her, that she finally had pushed herself to her limit, finally pushed her body to the point of going beyond what she was. Something opened inside her, and filled her with a new power...A power that strangely emanated in her eyes.

She leaped forward, hand extended. She gritted her teeth and pushed all of her strength into it. Sakuke did the same, he would not lose! He would be victorious! Sakuke opened his eyes, there was a strange silence, more like an absence of sound, they were..trapped it seemed in an orb that the collision of the two jutsu's made. He looked into Sakimo's eyes, hers slowly opened up.

His heart stopped, she had the sharingan! He couldn't believe it, or understand it,but...he didn't question it, he...liked it, he wasn't alone! He wasn't alone! He felt a bond grow between them, he knew, he knew that their lives would be entwined somehow, their destinies would be the same, for they were one in the same, both trying to fight their fathers, either living up in their father's name, or live them down.

Then like that, they were flying away from each other, completely spent. Sakuke thudded against the ground and landed in a heap. He groaned he tried to move at first, but pain shot through him. He gritted his teeth, he had to get up! He slowly rolled onto his good side, coughing and grunting, his body shaking from pain. He got into a kneeling position.

He looked up, Sakimo was still not moving, well she breathed. He managed to get up. His arm clutching his side, blood splattered on the ground. He groaned. He tried stepped forward to her. Shikamaru stopped him "Winner Uchiha Sakuke" There was clapping and cheering for him. He grunted and almost fell, Shikamaru caught him "You okay?" Sakuke groaned "she...has the sharingan..." then he couldn't remember after that.

* * *

Naruto ran through the halls of the hospital, the rest of his pack followed him. He shouldered and shoved his way through the halls until he got to her room. He burst in, she lay on the bed, machines hooked to her. Her monitor pulsing and beating steadily. Instantly all his anger disappeared, instead a deep sadness for his child over came him. He rushed forward, crossing the empty and bland hospital room in a few short strides.

"Sakimo" he said clutching her hand, kneeling next to her head. She turned her head, her eyes barely opened, you couldn't see them. She spoke "I'm sorry...I just...just wanted you to...see how strong I could be...how strong I am." Naruto hushed "no, it's okay my girl, it's okay just rest...just heal." Sakimo moaned and turned away. Naruto sighed slipping off his jacket.

Sakura came in "Hey" she said softly, Naruto turned..."oh...hey Sakura...how are you?" Sakura shrugged "I am fine, same old, same old, taking care of patients who don't want to be taken care of...but anyway, Sakimo is having...difficulties in her recovery." "What?" Naruto exclaimed "How? she has always been the fastest at healing...she has a diluted healing power."

Sakura sighed "I know, I know, it's just...it's like something is sapping her strength, we can't figure out what." Naruto glanced to her. "She...did use the Rasengan, that could be something to do with it." Sakura went over and checked her vitals. "No, if that would be it, she would be getting better with rest not worse." Naruto went beside her "come on sweetie, can you tell us what's wrong?"

Sakimo moaned "I...something happened...in the orb...a burst...of...eyes" she said. "A burst of eyes? What the heck? I thing she got hit in the head." Namune commented. Naruto glared at him "Namune" he said sternly. Namune sighed "Fine, were going to go wait in the lobby, is that okay?" Naruto nodded. They left. Suddenly a voice was calling "mom...mom...MOM" Then someone paused at the door, a bandaged and weak looking teen walked in, it was Sakuke.

"Sakuke! what are you doing out of your bed! lay down this instant!" Sakuke was pushed onto the bed "MOM! listen to me! When we were battling, the final...thing...she..she!" Sakura cut him off "Sakuke now is not the time, tell me about it later, how did you slip past your father?" she said glaring at him. She glanced to Naruto he didn't seem affected.

Sakuke spoke "He had to go do something quick for his boss, would you just listen..she has the sharingan!" There was a silence that descended the room.

* * *

**Wow, I am up to five chapters...this is good, I really hope this is a good story, I know the storyline is overused a bit, (SasuNaru...Mpreg I know Cliche but I really have a nice idea in my head) and the names...are confusing at times...even for me, when i was Sakura I say Sakimo, when I want Sasuke I mean Sakuke...blarg, I managed to keep them straight so far. Well remember to review and to PM if you have any questions.**

**NSW  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Forgiven Father**

**Chapter 6**

**NSW**

* * *

"She has the sharingan!" he yelled, a silence descended upon the room. Sakura hushed him and went to the door, looking out no-one heard. She closed it shut. She turned back stiffly. Naruto was studying Sakuke. Sakura spoke "What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

Sakuke grunted trying to get back up from the empty hospital bed besides Sakimo. Sakura pushed him back down absent-mindedly. He sighed heavily. "In the last justsu...we were like suspended in...space...in time it seemed, she opened her eyes at the last second and she had the sharingan, I could see it as clear as day!"

Sakura stepped past him then went to Sakimo, she pressed a button and it lifted the top half of the bed, so that Sakimo was in an upright position. "Sakimo...I need you to open your eyes." Sakimo whined but did so, her eye-lids opened slowly, and Sakuke was right, her eyes stared back at them, blood-red and glowing like rubies.

Naruto ran his hands through his hair, tugging it. "Shit! This is exactly why I didn't want her pushing herself! I did not want her awakening this! I knew...I knew I should have stopped the fight..but...Argh! Dammit!" He swore kicking a nearby trash can.

It clattered harmlessly against the far wall. Naruto turned back. Sakura spoke "Naruto, calm down, it's not the end of the world, we now know what is harming her, so we can fix it." Naruto nodded "Good...what are you going to do?" Sakura sighed "You know what, we need him to teach her."

Naruto froze "NO! anything but that...what about Kakashi?" Sakura glared at him "do you think Kakashi would be wearing his headband that way all this time if he knew how to turn it off!?" Naruto sighed growing desperate "What about him" he said pointing to Sakuke.

Sakura looked to him "Naruto, he's recovering, he doesn't have the energy to spare do it." Sakuke grunted Naruto studied to boy more, he was severely pale, and clammy. Naruto groaned. "Why? Why did it have to be this way?" Sakura sighed "Naruto, I know how you feel, but for the sake of your daughter we need to do this."

Naruto turned to her "But how can I explain this? I never wanted to tell him, that bastard...he dosen't deserve to know...not after what he did to me, pulling me around like a puppet, playing with my feelings." Sakura nodded "I know Naruto, I know, but...the fact of the matter is your just going to have to face it, you can't keep running...you can't keep hiding."

Naruto nodded "your right..." Sakura spoke "we can make something up, you can leave the room if you want, we can say she's a bastard child of Itachi or something..." Naruto shook his head "Sasuke wouldn't fall for it...the bastard's smart..and can tell when I am lying."

Sakura nodded "I know, I know, fine then...wait here or leave, either way I will go get him." Sakura left. Naruto glanced to Sakuke, he was asleep by this time. Naruto sighed, Sakuke did look like Sasuke, but he could tell that he wasn't like Sasuke at all, he had...a light in him, he could tell that he got Sakura's spark, and he never had been one to hold grudges, he never held the sins of the father against a child, so he didn't mind Sakuke, he just hated the fact that the boy looked like the bloody bastard!

He smiled softly "I wonder if the hair is genetic...or if he just styles it that way." Naruto sighed "how you doing sweetie" he asked Sakimo. Sakimo turned to him "Tired...weak...I wasn't strong enough..." Naruto shook his head "no, no, you are very strong...so strong Sakimo, I never knew you could do all those things, I felt so proud watching you fight, you are such a talented girl."

Sakimo mumbled something. Naruto kissed her forehead, even in her weakness she tried flicking him away. He couldn't help but chuckle at it. Sakura entered the room. "He's here" she said "last chance to leave out the window." Naruto stood next to Sakimo's bed. "No, your right...I am done running."

She nodded "come in" she said to someone in the hall-way. Then there he was, after so many years, he had grown taller and he had put on lots of muscle, he looked like a tiger, muscles rippling beneath such smooth marble skin. Naruto braced himself.

His face hadn't changed much, it looked older...but the thing that got him was his eyes...he looked so tired..so defeated, Sakura was right he was more bitter, Naruto had almost saved him, almost changed him he was happy for a bit, normal...but now...he was angry and glared at the world with resentment to it.

He strode in, he glanced at Sakuke's form, and Naruto noticed that his eyes softened up ever so slightly. Then he saw Sakimo, interest and amusement flickered across them, then he glanced up, his eyes went blank. Naruto and him stared at each other for the longest time, neither one saying anything.

Then his eyes clouded over, fury emanating in them, pain, rage, anger, Naruto had to look away, even Kyuubi had more compassionate eyes. 'What did they do to you Sasuke?' he thought to himself, he was never that way, it was like the caged beast he once was, fought back, but not to free himself, instead the beast fought back just for the sake of fighting, just for the sake of causing pain.

Naruto shivered, he felt pity for Sasuke, and sadness, that the person he had almost saved turned and let himself get devoured once more. He spoke "She need's your help" he said. Sasuke glanced to her. Sakimo turned to him, his eyes widened in surprise, Naruto for a moment could imagine him snorting like a horse does.

Sasuke stalked across the room. Ignoring Naruto. "The sharingan" he said simply. He put his hand beneath her chin. Naruto growled at the sudden movement, Sasuke flickered his eyes over to him "quiet" he said coldly. Naruto twitched in anger.

Sasuke spoke "Who is she?" Naruto spoke "what does it matter!? Just teach her how to turn it off!" Sasuke glanced to him, "why should I? Why should I take commands from you? What is she to me?" Naruto groaned punched the wall "She's your daughter" he stated.

Sasuke froze "Impossible" he said. Naruto nodded "it's true okay? I know, it sounds crazy but it's true, demons...are interesting when it comes to breeding, they change their sex at random, and it just so happens, when a female demon is inside a male holder...and that male holder has a male...mate...even when he is human...the demon can become impregnated."

Sasuke's jaw dropped, something Naruto was actually amused by, it was rare to see him stunned into complacency. "What!? That is...wait! that means...you were...then you?" Naruto sighed "yes, I left when I found out, I guess you were wrong Uchiha, you could have re-built your clan with me, but you decided your fate a long time ago."

Sasuke glared at him "Whatever, I did what I had to do, I am not sorry" he said darkly. Naruto felt a small sting of pain in his heart. Sasuke studied her "I wondered about her origins, she said you had a wife who you never talked about or had pictures of, I knew that was weird because you are a complete idiot when it comes to things like that."

Naruto glared at him "watch it Uchiha, just because I need your help doesn't mean I won't kick your ass." Sasuke glanced to him. "Hn, times have changed Naruto, while you were baby-sitting and hiding I have been training and getting stronger in the Anbu...tell me Naruto when was your last fight?"

Naruto sighed inwardly, Sasuke was right, he hadn't had a real battle in a long time, he would be pretty rusty, the only thing he ever did was train his kids, and even that wasn't much. He growled "Whatever, you going to help her or not?"

Sasuke shrugged "Look at me girl" he said "Her name is Sakimo!" Naruto snapped. Sasuke shot his eyes at him "Would you shut-up?" Naruto bit back his next insult. Sasuke flickered his sharingan on. Sakimo looked into his. She felt captivated, as she was brought into a different world.

Sasuke spoke "this is how you turn them on, this is how you turn them off." Sakimo absorbed the knowledge, as if it natural to her. She eagerly awaited for more. Sasuke smirked, "what a natural, such potential." Sakimo's ears longed to hear more, hear more praise, she wanted to learn more, she wanted to be more then this.

But when she flicked her eyes off, she felt a great heaviness weigh down on her. She groaned as she felt sleep try and take hold of her. She tried fighting it, she wanted to see him more..she wanted to see her father...her real father, but her vision narrowed then faded.

Sasuke stood, and flicked off his sharingan. "Interesting" was all he said. He turned away from Naruto, then paused. "Wait...if you are their 'mother' how the heck did you give birth?" Sasuke said glancing down. Naruto folded his arms, "my sexy no jutsu came in handy" he said simply.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, "I see, well then, now that's handled I am leaving, I have to go back to work." Sasuke reached in his pocket. Naruto noted that he had a thick layer of bandages on one wrist. 'Did he get hurt?' he thought to himself. Sasuke pulled out a mask, Naruto didn't get to see it because Sasuke turned away from him.

He spoke "Sakura, take Sakuke back to his room, and this time strap him down, his body is still not recovered from the poison." Sakura nodded "of course I was just going to do that, and don't tell me what to do" she said sticking her tongue out.

Sasuke muttered under his breath but left. Naruto felt strange, that did not go as he thought it would, he was expecting a fight or something...but no, it was a casual thing, you would think after all those years all that emotion he held...he would have done something..but no the moment Naruto saw him...he felt pity for Sasuke...he was worried about him...he still FUCKING cared about the fucker!

Naruto sighed and collapsed in the chair next to Sakimo's bed. Sakura was going to shake Sakuke, but he opened his eyes and sat up. Sakura jumped "what the...have you been awake this entire time?" Sakuke nodded "yeah, I wanted to know what was going...it's interesting...so she's my sister?" he asked casually.

Sakura smacked him over the head. "Ow! What was that for!?" Sakura glared at him "For spying! Now get back to your room before I drag you there myself!" Sakuke flashed a grin, "whatever you say mother." He got up and dashed away from them.

Sakura turned back to Naruto, "so how you feeling?" Naruto shrugged "I..I don't know...I really don't know." He said simply.

* * *

**So...yeah...thats how that happened, I will have more soon, give me a break I had a rough night, my dormmates are total B****'s and dropped huge bombs on me, saying they thought I was too loud all the time, I can't help it I grew up that way, I was taught that way, I have tried to control it, but they still think...arrghh it's hard to explain so I am crashing with a group of friends in another dorm who love me. **

**Anyway bye.**

**NSW**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Forgiven Father**

**Chapter 7**

**NSW**

* * *

Sakimo drifted through a world of darkness for what seemed like along time. It was relaxing and peaceful here, she could sort out her thoughts and feelings, sift through the information she had learned. She knew it, she knew it, Naruto had been hiding something from her all his life, lying to her, this infuriated her, how could someone lie to their own?

She grew bitter and angry, Naruto the one who had always cared for her, Naruto the one who always controlled her, locked her away, not literally of course, but he always kept giving her more rules, piling them on like a new layer of dirt scattered over her grave as she was being buried alive..and she let him, she let him!

Well no more, she would not be compliant anymore, she would not be weak, she would not be controlled, she was her own spirit, her own person, she would do what SHE wanted not what he wanted. She opened her eyes for what seemed like the first time in a long time.

The hospital room was dark, the moon shone through the window casting shadows and pale light everywhere. She got up stiffly in her bed, the scratchy hospital blankets making annoying noise across her skin. She shuffled about, untangling her limbs from the blankets.

She eased them over the side of the bed. She looked about, the door was closed, the hospital was silent, but a pale light filtered under the door, probably hallway lights so there was some light on at least for nurses and doctors to make rounds if need be.

She listened, tilting her head, she could hear no noise. She smirked and slowly eased down and unplugged the annoying monitor. She then took out the different needles and tubes from her skin, grunting as each one stung when she removed them.

She glanced down at her bleeding wounds, and just like clockwork, her body, slowly ever so slowly began to repair itself, it was something Naruto had the ability of, she was the only one who received it, albeit a weaker version but it helped out greatly.

She placed her bare feet on the cold tile floor, shivering at the sudden intrusion of adverse temperature. She let out a sigh and got used to it. She then slowly began to push herself up away from the bed, she was not stupid she knew not to just jump out and think everything was fine and dandy, she had pushed her body and limitations, she would need to take it slow.

She walked a few feet, so far so good. She grinned as she walked over to the window, like a flower she bathed in the moons light, finding solace and companionship there. She then closed her eyes and tilted her head back relaxing as she drifted off into a meditative state.

She opened her eyes randomly, she looked out to the trees that grew in the park next to the hospital, you could faintly see the building that lie on the other side, the hospital was slightly hidden and secured, so that patiants weren't stressed with the hussel and bussel of the city, the noise and the lights, could be annoying.

She sighed softly, she slowly opened the window, letting in the cool calm air of the night. It dusted her face, she smelled the scents of the city air, but also the faint smell of leaves, she wondered if for a moment that was why it was called the 'leaf' village, was it because of the scent?

She pushed the thought away from mind, she leaned closer to the window and noted a figure sitting on the edge of the roof below her. She narrowed her eyes, it was Sakuke. She wondered why on earth was he out there, staring up at the moon.

She sighed, she could not believe she was doing this, she eased her way out the window. Balancing like a cat, she tip-toed her way out to him. "What are you doing up?" she asked. He turned to her "oh, hey...nothing...couldn't sleep."

He motioned to the space next to him, she sat down a little ways from him, on the other side of where he was gesturing "or you could sit there I guess" he said turning to face her. "So how long have I been out?" "Two days" he said looking up at the moon.

Sakimo groaned "what? two days, well the chunin exams are over I guess" Sakuke nodded "yeah and thanks to you, I wasn't able to go back in." She smirked "your fault for not giving up when I gave you the chance." Sakuke smiled, his skin glowed in the moonlight, so did her's she guessed, they shared the same skin-tone.

He spoke "It doesn't matter much, there is always next year, I am just happy I won my fight." Sakimo glowered "stop being a glory hound." Sakuke laughed "ha, I am an Uchiha, that is what we do." Sakimo stuck out her tongue at him, he rolled his eyes.

Sakuke sighed "You know, I have always loved looking at the moon, it has always made me feel...better, I feel like...the moon is watching over me, keeping me safe." Sakimo nodded "In the desert...at night I always trained and practiced then, I always felt stronger when the moon was out."

Sakuke nodded "So do I, so..whats the desert like?" he asked suddenly. Sakimo shrugged "Hot...sandy...boring." She turned to him "What's the city like?" He shrugged "noisy, crowded, smelly." They both grinned at each other. "Well there are times when it is not that bad." Sakimo admitted.

He nodded "same here, outside of Konoha there is tons of space and trees and fresh air, sometimes I find it weird to be walking through the woods than in the next step in near the city, it's so strange." Sakimo nodded "I know, I mean, yeah the desert looks bland and unwelcoming...but at night, it's a whole different place, the sand almost glows beneath the moon, you can see for miles and miles, the prettiest thing is to see a distant sandstorm come rolling in at sunset, the way the sand deflects the light, makes it look like a glowing cloud."

Sakuke looked away as if trying to imagine it, "I would love to see that" Sakimo nodded "you would, it looks...sometimes there are just no words, something in life you just have to see with your own eyes." Sakuke nodded "In fall, the tree's here, they all change at the same time, the colors are so vibrant, and when the wind blows...it looks like a sea of fire rippling."

Sakimo looked to the green trees below trying to imagine it as well. "I would like to see that as well." Sakuke nodded "You should, you should come and visit now and again!" He said loudly. She widened her eyes "I don't know..." "oh come one, when are you going to take control of your own life? You have to live once in awhile...fuck rules, you're an Uchiha, you make your own."

Sakimo gasped "I...I'm not an Uchiha..." Sakuke looked at her like she grew a third eye. "Of course you are an Uchiha! You have the sharingan! That makes you one of us." She tilted her head "us?" "me and my dad, you joined our pack." He said grinning.

Sakimo rolled her eyed but chuckled "there is only two of you." Sakuke nudged her with his elbow, "We could be three..." he said trailing his voice. She nudged him back harder. "I don't know...it's just...my...Da-...Naruto" Sakuke sighed "look you said it yourself, you came her on your own free will, you did things for yourself, keep it up! Your on a roll, an Uchiha never submit's his will to others."

Sakimo quirked an eye-brow. "What is that some sort of motto? A rule?" Sakuke nodded "yeah, the rules of being an Uchiha, my dad has ton's of them." He said getting up and walking along the edge of the roof balancing himself. Sakimo got up and followed him.

"What do you mean? You have rules for being an Uchiha? I thought you said Uchiha break the rules." Sakuke wobbled but caught himself. "No, Uchiha does not bide by others rules, the only rules an Uchiha must follow are his own, which is the clans rules."

Sakimo glared at him "are you making this up?" Sakuke turned "no...but I sometimes think my dad is" Sakimo nodded "so...what is your dad like? Is he always so...stone faced and...grrrr" she said copying his facial expression. The burning angry eyes and the stoned expression.

Sasuke laughed "you look just like him and...yes...and no." She quirked her head as they continued to walk across the roof, slowly going around the hospital. "He is like that, the emotionless thing, but that's because it's part of the rules, an Uchiha never shows his emotion."

Sakimo sighed "oh I see" Sakuke continued "then he's also in Anbu, that also makes him even more...grrrr" as Sakuke put it laughing. Sakimo glared at him and tried to kick him. Sakuke jumped up over her leg. He landed with a grin.

Sakimo rolled her eyes. "Okay,when does he have his good moments?" Sakuke grinned "when it's just me and him training, he smiles and actully softens a bit, until I do something wrong or say something 'un Uchiha like' then he's like 'Sakuke...an Uchiha blah blah blah...you know how parents are."

Sakimo nodded "only to well, same with Naruto, anytime I do something or say something mean or snide he jumps all over me and tells me about peace and compassion and...dare I say it love" Sakuke feigned a face of sheer horror. "No! Love is the worst thing, it makes you weak and it makes you forget yourself...an Uchiha only loves himself and his clan."

Sakimo laughed "I know exactly what you mean." Sakuke grinned "Come on, we better get off the roof soon, they might spot us out here, you okay to use chakra?" he said looking down the two stories to the ground. Sakimo nodded and leaped down, she landed on the edge of a tree branch and like a cat she weaved between the branches as she walked to the trunk of the tree then she slid down the trunk itself and landed gracefully on her feet.

Sakuke simply jumped down and was waiting for her. "You have style I will give you that." Sakimo grinned mocking him "An Uchiha must always have style." Sakuke grinned and preened his hair "that they do." Sakimo snorted and rolled her eyes.

Sakuke turned and gestured his head. "Come on lets go." Sakimo looked down at herself, she only wore the hospital capri's and shirt, both were thin and light but she couldn't say anything because Sakuke had grabbed her around the shoulder and pulled her.

She screamed "ah! What are you?" Sakuke turned "shhh" he said. Her heart beat rapidly, she knew she was breaking the rules, but like Sakuke said, Uchiha only follow their own rules. She laughed as they ran off into the night.

* * *

Sakimo crept back into her hospital room, weary from a long night of exploring and touring the town, at night was the perfect time to go, the streets where empty and all the shops at their neon signs glowing in the night, the lamplights were on and they lined the streets casting light for her and Sakuke to walk and talk.

They mostly spoke of each other's lives, her in Suna, he in Konoha, he showed her random places and told stories of what happened, where he broke his arm at the playground and his dad had been super worried and had teleported him to the hospital.

The time he shop lifted a candy from a store and his dad had gave him the talking to of a life time, the very memory was hard for him to bring up but he managed. Let's just say he never stole ever again. Sakimo told him of all the thing she had done to her siblings or said and what Naruto had did to her, he had ground her, took away her weapons or scrolls, but she always had more hidden away and it wasn't really that bad.

But by three in the morning it was time to get sleep, they made their way back to the hospital and separated. Sakimo sunk into her bed wearily, she fell asleep before she hit the pillow. It seemed like only seconds later, Namune was poking her awake.

She glowered and put the pillow over her head, turning from him. He kept poking, she finally had enough and snapped up and hit him hard over the head with the pillow. "Oi! that hurt! What was that for!" "For waking me up you dingus!" she yelled at him.

"Oi! lower your voices this is a hospital!" Naruto yelled. Sakimo glared at him. She sat up and got out of bed stretching. "What are you doing, you should be resting!" Naruto said worried. Sakimo glared at him "I'm fine, I was up all last night walking around."

Naruto sighed "Sakimo, don't be walking around at night, you never know what could happen, there could be creeps or something!" Sakimo rolled her eyes "I could defend myself, besides I wasn't alone, I went with Sakuke, he showed me a bunch of places."

Naruto froze, his eyes widened, then darkened, Sakimo knew what was coming next. "let me guess, you're going to say I can't hang with him, so typical" she muttered under her breath. She turned away as Naruto spoke "You are damned right, you have no idea who he is, or what he is about."

Sakimo snapped to him "He is like me!" She yelled. Her siblings stared at her, they never seen Sakimo snap at Naruto like so. "He and I are the same, we feel better when the moon is out, we only feel happy when we train or fight, we constantly want to push ourselves further and further, we want to see more of this world!...and like me he is trapped in a cage that his father places upon him."

She turned and stalked away. Shutting the blinds, the room darkened instantly. Naruto was silent. "You have no idea what you are saying" he said finally. "I know that you lied to me, lied to all of us, every day of our lives, what more do I need to know from _you" _she spat.

Naruto crossed the room swiftly, he grabbed her by her arm. He brought her face to face with him. "What was that? What did you say?" She glared up at him, she would not back down. "You heard what I said, you lied to us! We have a father, a real father and he is not you, we were not born from one person! Instead our lives were stemmed and created by two halves, Uchiha Sasuke is our father...you are our mother."

There was a collective group of gasps. Namune glanced to Naruto. "Is...that true? Did you lie to us?" Naruto sighed pulling away. His shoulders hunched "I did it to protect you, you have to understand, Sasuke...he is not good, he is not good news, he is volitile and unsafe, he's an injuried animal waiting to strike, he is willing to kill and do whatever it takes to be stronger to survive...I thought I could change him...I thought I was...but...I was just kidding myself."

There was a heavy silence, Kushie went up to Naruto "It's okay dad, it's okay, you did it to protect us I don't care, it's fine, you are still my parent...my only parent I don't care that I have a 'real' father, you are my only." Naruto smiled "Thank-you sweetie that makes me feel happy to hear you say that."

Sakimo turned away disgusted, as they all hugged Naruto, saying that he was their only. They were pathetic. Jushie spoke "stop moping and get over here." Sakimo turned bitterly and spoke coldly, "I do not take orders from you, nor anyone else!" She then went to her bed.

Naruto broke away from them, "what has gotten into you? Why are you doing this?" Sakimo turned "You may have all of them trapped in your little illusion Naruto, but when I activated my bloodtrait, when I became something more then an Uzumaki, I saw through your guise, I will no longer be tricked by you, or deceived, my waning trust with you has been shattered, and nothing remains, I only hold a small respectful regard to you, for you were the one who birthed me into this world..but that is all you ever will be!"

She spun back around and stalked to the window pulling it up, Naruto flinched from the sudden light. She stalked away out unto the roof.

* * *

Naruto sat his head in his hands, he didn't know what to do, her words stung...they were terrible. They gouged his heart out and shattered him. He sighed heavily once more. Shikamaru sat next to him "Are you okay?" Naruto turned to him "yeah" he said softly.

Shikamaru quirked his eye-brow, "as you say that with tears running down your face?" Naruto laughed as he wiped them away. "She just...blew up at me, for lying to her...she told me she would never trust me again and that I am only the person who brought her into the world...and I could only stand there like an idiot..I was..afraid of her, she just...reminded me of him...so much...so fucking _much_" He said running a hand through his hair.

Shikamaru placed a hand on his shoulder "It's okay, she didn't mean it, she's a kid, it's hard for her to handle these kind of things...they will say whatever pops into their head...she will come around to it." Naruto nodded "yeah...I hope your right."

Shikamaru grinned "Of course I am right, this is me we are talking about, I am a genious." Naruto grinned devilishly, "If you were so smart why did you marry Temari?" Shikamaru whacked him alongside the head playfully. Naruto ducked and stuck his tongue out.

Sakimo sat out in the morning light until it became unbearable to sit in. She groaned and leaped off the roof. Landing gracefully in a tree once more, she descended the branches and began to punch angrily at the tree. Digging her fists deeper and deeper into the trees bark, ignoring the pain on her knuckles.

The image of Naruto's face flashed into her mind, she ignited her fists on fire and began to punch with renewed vigor. A voice broke through her work-out. "Keep it up and you will burn the park down." She halted and turned her face to where the voice came from.

Uchiha Sasuke leaned against the tree. She glared at him "What do you want?" she snapped at him. He grinned amusement, "a little angry are we?" She glared at him "what gave it away?" He pushed himself up from the tree, "You waste energy and effort punching a tree, a still target..although toughening up your hands is not really that wasteful, but still."

She glanced to him. She turned back to the tree then whirled around sending a fist at him. He caught her arm easily. "Exactly what I thought you would do." He pushed her away. She landed against the tree, she came running back, this time she sent a barrage of punches, but he easily...no lazily ducked in and out of her brows.

Awhile later she was bent over panting, while he stood there, not even a hair out-of-place. She glared at him "Well no what? I know your better than me, what was the point of that?" Sasuke shrugged "I wanted to gauge your strength...pathetic"

She growled and came in even faster, her anger fueling her. She kept at it, slowly ever so slowly Sasuke gave ground, sure he was still ducking her blows but he was actually putting effort into it! She kept at it, her limbs becoming faster and stronger.

He got a glint in his eye. Then he was gone. She whirled about "oh not this again!" she swore and waited for the attack, none came. He spoke, he was standing above her leaning against a tree branch. "Did you see what happened there?" he asked her.

She looked up to him "What?" He casually strolled down the tree trunk. Meandering if you will. He spoke "anger, feeds an Uchiha's inner fire, anger, pain, torment, vengeance, all of them make us thirst for more and make us strive harder, unlocking our potential."

She tilted her head "Why are you telling me this?" He scoffed "because, you have the sharingan, people will find out, they will link your name to mine, they may say you are a bastard child and create stories up, bastard child or no, I will not have weak blood be linked to me."

Sakimo snorted "Because Uchiha are never weak?" she said quoting Sakuke. Sasuke was right in front of her "Exactly" he said eyes glowing. She gasped, it was sudden. But she righted herself, it was strange standing in front of this powerful entity, coursing with energy and strength, he was right he was like a god.

She looked to the ground. "But I am...not an Uchiha..." He tilted her face up to look into his "Yes...yes you are, you have the sharingan, you are of our blood, but having the sharingan is only the start, you must learn to control it, you must learn to embrace it, to live it, to be an Uchiha..." He said trialing off "It is more then just having the blood limit, it is also having the heart of one...or lack of heart." he added slyly.

She grinned "An Uchiha does not have emotion" He nodded "I see you have talked to Sakuke, that is good" She nodded "Last night we talked a lot." Sasuke nodded "I know, I watched you" Sakimo felt a little un-nerved about that.

She looked up at him "Okay, that is kind of weird." Sasuke spoke "an Uchiha looks out for his own." Sakimo tilted her head "You..you really do see me as an Uchiha..don't you?" Sasuke nodded "Why do you not?" Sakimo shrugged "I...just feel this is happening fast...do...do you think I have the potential?"

Sasuke glanced to the tree, "If you were trained properly, you coud become very strong, far stronger and better then any of your siblings...I would take dedication and lots of pain, you would have to break the bonds with your family and hurt the people you have grown with...but for the power..." Sakimo finished his sentence "an Uchiha must be willing to do anything."

Sasuke grinned "So Sakimo, what would you do to become more powerful? To become feared and respected throughout the land?" Sakimo was silent then spoke "I would be willing to do whatever you asked." She said finally. Sasuke grinned.

* * *

**Yay! I hope you enjoyed! I like it!**

**NSW**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Forgiven Father**

**Chapter 8**

**NSW**

* * *

The next few hours. Sakimo learned, and boy did she learn, she was throwing Kunai and shuriken wrong her entire life. She wasn't even standing correctly. Sasuke kept poking and prodding her roughly when she shifted her body in an incorrect position, soon though by muscle memory she learned. She also need to learn more alteration, and to judge distances and speed more effectively for better results.

She learned the proper way to clasp her fist, the proper way to punch and move her body in the swing of a punch. Who knew there was so much!? Sasuke was a well of knowledge he knew so much, and he was good at explaining things and teaching, he however had a short span for failure, he was very strict and very commanding. But she blossomed under his tutelage, at least for those few brief hours anyway, she had to go back to the hospital, her stamina wasn't up to par.

She went back to her hospital room and rested. After awhile Namune, Itsuka and Sora came in. "Where have you been?" they asked sitting down "Nowhere" she said gruffly. "Well sounds pleasant, dad took us to his favorite food stand here, they have amazing ramen, you want some?" she leveled them with a glance. Namune sighed "you know, you could be a little nicer, what you said to dad...he was crying downstairs!"

Sakimo looked away. Namune got up and moved to the other side. "I don't get you Sakimo! How can you be so..so...mean? Why do you have to...like look down your nose at us, we are brother and sister..yet you act like you are better than us!" Sakimo glared at him "I don't act, I know" Namune glared at her "You make me so angry sometimes..I just wanna, just wanna-" Sakimo was up and ready.

"Just wanna what? Tell me? go ahead make your move" She said bracing for a fight. "No fighting!" Itsuka said. Sora nodded "yeah don't you know! Fighting is really bad! Exspecially between siblings! Stop being mean to each other!" Sakimo glared at Sora, he was such a baby sometimes. "Quiet, why don't you just leave?" Namune folded his arms, "because we are family, families stay together."

Sakimo rolled her eyes "you are hopeless." Namune ground his teeth "And you are stubborn!" Sakimo turned away from him "you are annoying, loud and a waste of my time, go be with Naruto." Namune sighed and groaned as he tore away from her. "I don't get it! I just don't get it! I don't understand why you instantly hate _DAD" _Namune said accenting Naruto's 'proper' title.

Sakimo snorted "That man is not my father." She said turning away from them. There was a silence, "you know...sometimes you don't deserve him." Namune said fianlly walking away. Sakimo spoke before they left. "No, it's not I that doesn't deserve him, it is he who does not deserve me." She looked out the window as she watched Sasuke, her father. Walk away.

* * *

Sakimo snuck into Sakuke's room, he sat cross legged on the bed. "How come you're still here? You seem fine to me." Sakuke shrugged "eh, my mom over worries when it comes to me." Sakimo nodded "so...don't you find it weird?" Sakuke glanced at her as she sat across from him. "What?" "That your dad and my...dad used to...be together?" Sakuke shrugged "not really, I mean I know my dad is Bi, he told me, and told it to me flat that he doesn't really love my mom like husband and wife does, he only married her because her father pressured Sasuke, and for me to be a 'proper' heir I must be born in wedlock."

Sakimo nodded "I see, you are pretty cavalier with this" Sakuke shrugged "I got used to it, my life is messed up, who's isn't I just take it one day at a time." Sakimo nodded "same here, so they are married, but they don't sleep together." Sakuke nodded "well...they don't have sex, but they do sleep together, they are like brother and sister though, or close friends really, that's it, but they both go through the basics just for me mostly."

Sakimo nodded "Okay I got ya." Sakuke glanced to her "what about you?" Sakimo shrugged "I knew...Naruto was you know...gay-ish when I caught him kissing another guy one time. On occasion he will leave the house for a night or two for a 'mission' but I'm okay with it, whatever float his boat." Sakuke laughed "Yeah, I guess, you want to spar?" he asked suddenly.

Sakimo glanced around "where?" Sakuke pointed up "the roof, lot's of space, what say you?" he asked. Sakimo shrugged "I'm game, let's go." They scampered out the window and leaped up to the roof. Once there they began to stretch out. "So dad says he has trained you a bit." Sakimo nodded "yeah" Sakuke grinned "come on, let's see what he taught you."

They both grinned as they broke out into a fight. It spanned out for a couple hours, they didn't use chakra or jutsu's it was a good clean having fun in the hospital fight. After awhile they went down to the cafeteria and grabbed some food. Sakuke had grabbed a bunch of red things. Sakimo glanced to them "what are those?" she asked. "What!" he exclaimed "you don't know what a tomato is?"

Sakimo shook her head. "Oh my-sit you sheltered creature sit! I will educate you" Sakimo rolled her eyes and sat down. "This is a tomato, it is the most delectable and astounding of all foods." Sakimo looked at him on sure. "Just try one" he said throwing one at her. She caught it and sniffed it. Then hesitantly took a bite of it. She chewed it slowly then, it happened, the sun shone down from clouds, angels were heard singing...it was amazing! It was the greatest of all foods!

She quickly chomped the rest down and tried taking another from him. He grinned "ah, ah! what do you say?" Sakimo glared at him and kicked him beneath the table, he yelped and dropped one. Sakimo picked it up "Never withhold tomatoes from a Uchiha" Sakuke grinned "ah-hah! you are catching on! I taught you well" Sakimo laughed and ate the next tomato.

"Sakuke?" someone called, it was Sakura. "Oh there you are, what are you doing...and oh my you guys look so alike" Sakura said out-loud glancing at the two. Both sat on either side of the table. Both dressed the same, besides the hair and a few small facial structure features...they looked like twins! Sakura spoke "I mean..I..er, your father wants you." Sakuke and Sakimo both stood up.

Sakura glanced at Sakimo "where are you going?" Sakimo turned to her "you said my father wanted me?" Sakura was confused "no..I..Sakuke's father, Sasuke." Sakimo spoke in a whisper so no one could hear, not that anyone would they were the only ones there at the moment. "Sasuke is my father too" Sakura dropped her jaw. "Wha...you...I...oh" She babbled as they both left.

"Shit" she said and whispered it to herself as she ran down the hall to Naruto who was looking confusedly for Sakimo this entire time. "What's wrong?" He asked. Sakura swore "Shit, shit, shit" she said over and over like it was her own dirty mantra. "What?" Naruto asked louder wanting to know. Sakura groaned "I...well I have no idea what just happened! I went to tell Sakuke that Sasuke was looking for him...and Sakimo was over there, and she and he...they went...and I am so sorry!" Sakura said breaking into hysteria.

Naruto sighed he grabbed a hold of her shoulders "Sakura! snap out of it!" Sakura looked up at him, "wow, you are taller then I last remember" Naruto glowered at her "would you... . . " he said angrily. Sakura nodded "She went with Sasuke." Naruto froze. "She...did...WHAT!" He screamed. Sakura nodded, Naruto let her go and ran out the door.

* * *

Sasuke waited for Sakuke. He leaned against the wall easily. He must admit all this was quite...interesting, he also had to admit that Sakimo was a well of potential. She had the abilities and the blood, and the personal want to do so, she just needed the right guidance and training. She was a natural-born genius. However she had some flaws, she had no self-confidence in her abilities, she seemed to have no idea how to channel her inner emotions, she had to be told and commanded it seemed when to get angry, when to put more into it.

She could not gauge her own power against others, and she had no idea how to do genjutsu...which was a sad, a very sad fact in itself. How could a Uchiha not know how to do genjutsu!? It was blasphemy! She also seemed...fragile, like she was afraid of something, she guarded herself, or held herself back, she needed to be more assertive, she needed to bring out her inner fire and anger, she needed to let loose.

He had some idea of how she got the way she was, all her life when she found something, Naruto had banished it or punished her from using or doing it. This would lead a person to live a life where they would do everything and feel like everything they do had to be secretive and under the radar. Which is why she was subtle in her methods all the time, it was also why all her jutsu's and abilities were the half strengthened versions of their normal counters.

She had to do everything in secrecy, secrecy required quickness and silence. She had to teach everything herself, and even though it was good, it was not good enough and she could do so much more, she could be so much stronger. Sasuke was lost in thought, could you imagine what she could so in a month under his training and watchful eye? She could become something no one would recognize.

Sasuke was brought from his train of thought as Sakuke, who interestingly enough was followed by Sakimo. "You wanted me?" Sasuke nodded "I thought about taking you training, your sword arm will need to be exercised...what are you doing here?" He said turning to Sakimo. Sakimo shrugged looking away. 'There she goes again, she needs to learn to keep direct contact!' He was a bit annoyed by just that.

"I was thinking I could tag along-" "I am sorry but who is talking to me? I have no idea, I am not looking at anyone in they eye" Sakimo looked up then away, then back up, embarrassed, she turned her head and peered up through her bangs "I..er...was wondering if I could tag along with you for training." Sasuke nodded, better.

Alone one-on-one, she had confidence, or at least portrayed the emotion of confidence quite well. But with others, she instantly tried to blend into the back wall, which is not bad, he did it himself, but only to keep an eye on everything in the situation, not hide from the situation itself. He spoke "Why would you want to come along? We are learning about swords, do you have a sword?" She shook her head "but...I might want one someday", she said glancing at his sword.

He rolled his eyes "Hn, I will think about it, I suppose,...since you have nothing else to do, besides, I want to see if you absorbed anything from this mornings spar." Sakimo's eyes lightened up in challenge. He grinned when talking about fighting her inner fire did start to burn brighter. "Very well come, let's go" Sasuke turned but he could sense something was coming at him.

He turned and blocked Sakimo's punch. All of a sudden she was a new person, attacking and lunging, but she still held herself back, she still was not yet confident in her abilities. But he did have to admit she did not forget any of the corrections he made on her stances or the way she held herself. But he soon over took her and captured her arms, dragging them above her head he slammed her against the wall.

"Better, but still well within the range of being pathetic, you leave yourself to open, you need to learn to attack but also defend at the same time." She glared at him and tried wriggling away. Sasuke let her go, she thudded to the floor, she fixed her clothing and glared at him "let's go-" "SASUKE WHERE ARE YOU, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!?"

Sasuke sighed "I wonder who that could be?" he said out loud glancing to Sakimo who cowered away from him, Sasuke turned just as Naruto came bursting through the doors. Sasuke studied him, he had grown a little taller in the years, and he had put on some muscle, not much but a little more. His blonde locks were a little longer and more...spiky, if that was possible, his skin also tanned even more.

Sasuke pushed any further thoughts from mind, that was then this was now, they were now enemies, they now hated each other. He crossed his arms, "Yes?" he asked casually. Naruto was seething by this time, better not anger him to much. Naruto glared at him "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Sasuke glanced at him "leaving?" he said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him shaking in his rage. "With who?" Naruto barked at him "with Sakuke" he said back calmly. "What about Sakimo?" Naruto asked. Sasuke glanced to her "She was just tagging along, she wanted to watch us train, I saw no harm in it, why?" Naruto was eight in front of him in a moments flash, Anbu training was the only thing that allowed him to react to him, he was not expecting that, he would have to be more cautious around Naruto, he definately was not going to mis-judge him anytime soon.

Naruto glared at him as Sasuke held a kunai to his throat, Naruto glanced down, actually noticing it, he seemed just as surprised as Sasuke was at his reaction time. Sasuke glanced at him "I am sensing that this seems to be a problem with you." He said putting the kunai away with a flick of his wrist. Naruto glanced at him "she is my daughter...MINE and I don't want her anywhere near you!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stepped away "It is not I who is getting near her, she is the one getting near me, she is the one who tracks me down, she is the one who wants to train." Naruto glanced at Sakimo "Is this true?" he asked. Sakimo nodded slowly. Naruto let out an exasperated sigh. "Why the hell would you want to learn from this-" "Because he actually trains me! He actually wants me to get stronger!" She yelled at him her eyes burning.

Naruto and Sasuke were both surprised. Sakuke took a step back in surprise at her outburst. She glared at Naruto "You think I have no idea what I want, that I am just an immature child who does not know anything about what has happened or what you have went through...well you may be right...but I don't care!  
She yelled at him "I don't care what happened, I don't care how you feel , I need to look to myself, I need to look after myself! I don't need you anymore!" She yelled at him.

Sasuke's jaw dropped. Naruto stared at her. "What...did you just say?" Naruto asked, his voice soft. Sasuke glanced to Naruto. "You heard me! I don't need you! I don't want you! Why would I want someone who can't even bear to look at me!" Naruto flinched Sasuke spoke "Sakimo I would stop speaking right now." Naruto spoke "why? Why would she stop? It's the truth isn't it? I always said to speak whats on your mind, if that's how my own daughter feels oh well I guess, what can I do? I only cared for her, and wanted the best for her."

Sakimo looked away, Sasuke was about to speak, he could hear the pain in Naruto's voice. "What? What's wrong with you? You wanted this right? You wanted to re-create your clan, who knew you would re-create it in your image, now you have two people who will grow up to be cold, heartless people who only care about themselves and their clan and believe that they cannot fight the fate they so stubbornly cling to, even though it's killing them inside!"

Sasuke wanted to speak, he wanted to say something back, to defend himself, but how could he? Naruto was right, it hurt for Sasuke to admit such a thing. But then a voice barked out, forcing Sasuke to forsake speaking or thinking all together. "Dragon!" Sasuke snapped his head up, his body rigid. Naruto nodded this change with some interest.

Sakuke paled and backed away more towards the wall. Naruto glanced over a cloaked figure stood a little ways down the hall. His mask a leering angry red. Burning embers beneath the hood of the cloak. Naruto shivered, the eyes were cold, merciless, they were like those of a demon or animal laughing at you while you choked on your own blood, these eyes liked to watch pain, they liked to study as a person contorts their body and screams as they are stabbed and mutilated.

They found amusement and enjoyment in pain, death and decay. Naruto gulped involuntary. he know knew why Sasuke reacted the way he did. He was...no he wasn't afraid, he was...placid, he looked like a zombie, his eyes went as dull and as lifeless as they could without belonging to a corpse. He stared straight ahead, his limbs still rigid on either side of him.

"Dragon" The man said softer but still with that harsh authority. "Sir" Sasuke said, bowing his head looking to the ground. Sasuke's voice had become drone like and lifeless, no emotion no nothing. "I just went through you file, the last mission you did, mind explaining what you did?" The man asked, completely ignoring Naruto and the others.

"I don't know sir, what actions have I done to offend?" Sasuke asked. The man punched Sasuke hard, in the middle of the gut. Sasuke fell to the floor on his knees. He barely suppressed a moan. "You let five escape! You were supposed to kill every last one!" Sasuke's head bowed "I apologize sir, I will go and rectify my mistakes."

The man scoffed "no need, I have already taken care of it" The man attacked Sasuke again, elbowing him sharply in-between the shoulder blades Sasuke collapsed completely to the floor. Sasuke's let out a shallow grimace of pain. "I expect better of you Dragon! I did not appoint you to captianship so that you could disobey orders! You are lucky I don't have you whipped again!" the man spat.

Sasuke slowly rose "I am sorry sir, what would you like for me to do to rectify my mistakes?" Sasuke said in his monotone voice. The man chuckled coldly "I must admit you are the only one I know, that will keep getting up..begging for more punishment, you are like a dog who can't do anything unless commanded or beaten to do so, such a treat for me."

The man smacked him across the face, the sickening sound vibrated throughout the hall. Sasuke just turned his head back towards them, nothing surfacing in those eyes. Naruto's body was at the point of breaking, he wanted to attack this man, he wanted to break this man who so openly abused others and had no disregard for them. Who was he to treat others this way?

Then again Naruto was also confused, why was Sasuke staring blankly? Why was he not fighting? Or even doing anything to stop this? Why take the pain? What was wrong with him. Naruto felt like calling out to him, or dong something but he couldn't and he was stuck here watching this shit.

The man hauled Sasuke up, pulling roughly by his hair, Sasuke made no murmur. The man spoke "Now then my Dragon, you will go, here is another mission for you, do not disappoint me." Sasuke bowed his head "I serve thee till death." He whispered. The man nodded "And may death and blood find you soon enough." The man spoke back then he turned, noticing Sakuke, Naruto and Sakimo.

He gave Naruto only a passing glance, Sakuke however he studied more. "Hm, the dragon breeds future stock, good...very good...what's your name boy?" The man asked Sakuke. Sakuke froze, he swallowed hard then said "Sakuke" through pinched teeth. The man chuckled "for now, that is your name, but like your father over there, he forsake his name to take the name of a beast, like all who join the Anbu."

The man turned to Sasuke, Naruto could see barely the shadows of anger and protectiveness rising up in Sasuke. 'So there is something there still' Naruto thought to himself. The man continued "Uchiha Sasuke, that was his name, the most feared man in the land, the avenger of konoha, the legacy of the snake sannin, so many names has he earned, but he abandoned them all to become something even greater, the Dragon of the Anbu, what do you think Sakuke, when you hear that about your father?"

The man asked Sakuke. Sakuke glanced at Sasuke "I think...that my father led a very troubled life, and that even though he tries to do right by me, there are just some things in past he thinks he can't erase." The man flickered his eyes over to Sasuke. "Interesting, but he is right, nothing can undo the sins you have done, nothing. The only thing that those of us who have blood on our hands in soul can do is...to just keep staining our hands and soul, nothing can save us, we in the Anbu are nothing but relics of war, caged beasts...living weapons, only let out to wreak havoc, and then when we have killed all in our sights we retire back to our cages...and wait...hungerily for more, that is what the Anbu is Sakuke."

The man put a hand on his shoulder, Sakuke winced. "That is what your father is, and what you will be, when the time comes." Then the man made one last chuckle then disappeared.

A growl filled the hall as Sasuke ripped open the scroll. He read it and rubbed his jaw absently. Naruto spoke "What was that about!" Sasuke glared at him "Could you just leave me alone at the moment? I have enough to deal with already, I don't want to add your blaring and annoying voice into the mix." Naruto growled "Excuse me, but was I the only one who heard that guy say that he WANTED SAKUKE IN THE ANBU?"

Sasuke threw the scroll down, his anger fully unsheathed. Naruto actually backed away "DO YOU NOT THINK THAT I DON'T FUCKING KNOW THAT?" Sasuke roared. "besides that what do you care? When have you ever cared about anything in my life!?" He yelled, his voice almost breaking. Naruto dropped his jaw, "When have I cared? When have I cared! How about when I kept trying to rescue you from Orochimaru? how about every time I tried to understand and symphasized with your pain! how about every time I stood up for you when no one else fucking would!"

Sasuke glared at him "One! I was perfectly fine on my own with Orochimaru! I knew what I was doing!" They stood facing each other, glaring into each other's eyes, both of them stiff, neither backing down. "And A!" Sasuke continued "I never wanted you to pity me or try to understand me!...and...well...you were a fool to believe me! The village had every right to execute me Naruto! And...and I was okay with that! I was okay with it! I was ready to die Naruto don't you understand that, I was ready and had prepared myself, but you...you just marched in and...and...convinced them that I was worth saving! Why the hell would you...just...why? Why did you have to do that? You think my life is better now?" He said quieting down.

He turned away, "I...I"m sorry" Naruto said finally "I didn't know...that was how you felt about things." There was a silence, Sakuke and Sakimo glanced at each other. Naruto twisted his foot in the ground. "What did you want me to do? My best friend was going to die, without even a chance to explain himself...or anything, it wasn't right."

Sasuke laughed, he laughed! "You and your damn morals, I told you someone was going to get hurt from them someday." Naruto smiled "Yeah, but...it's who I am, I can't help it." Sasuke sighed "yeah well, I can now let me handle my things and you handle your things, I have to go." He said picking up the scroll. He turned "I can't control a lot of things Naruto, I am a caged beast, I...I'm everything the general said, but one thing you must know Naruto...I will die before the Anbu get's their hand's on my son, and you can hold me to that promise."

He said eyes lighting up. Naruto nodded understanding, "I will Sasuke." Sasuke turned away, stalking down the hallway, he walked as though he were a dog dragged on a leash.

* * *

**This chapter...like... exploded on me.**

**NSW**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Forgiven Father**

**Chapter 9**

**NSW**

* * *

Sasuke left and all was quiet. Until Sakuke exploded in sudden anger. "Dammit!" He yelled punching the wall. "I fucking...froze up! I should have done something!" He turned and kept pacing alongside the wall, punching and kicking the air. Naruto spoke "What would have come from it, you are no match for that...man if he even is one."

Sakuke groaned "That fucking...he pisses me off! Dad's boss, he just...it's like every time he goes away on a mission he just...becomes...I feel like...I'm losing my father, that he's dying right before my eyes and I can't stop it or save him." Sakuke groaned and punched the wall harder, it cracked beneath the force of the blow. "I'm too weak yet, I need to get stronger."

Naruto sighed "You are far stronger than you think, you have a good head on your shoulders and you have talent, you just need to learn to control your anger." Sakuke glared at Naruto "I know how to control my anger, my dad has taught me how to use my anger for me" Naruto scoffed "Oh, and that seems to be working pretty good for him, always on the edge of exploding and beating the pulp out of the next person he sees, or snapping and attacking anyone that get's near him."

Sakuke sighed in defeat. He turned "whatever it doesn't matter, I'm an Uchiha, I... it is expected of me to carry on the clan's legacy." Naruto folded his arms "The legacy of what? Blood-lust? Hatred? The legacy of brothers killing brothers to get stronger? friends betraying friends to earn better sharingan eyes? Is that what you want to see continue?"

Sakuke shrugged "It is our nature, we are the descendants of the greatest betrayer, we are the descendants of a man who threw away all ties...for power, and with that power that man was able to control the nine-tails, in fact the nine-tails even feared that man." Naruto nodded "true, but what good is power and a throne over all the earth if no one on earth cared for you or loved you? Could you live with it? Being alone your entire life? Having no one to find solace in?"

Sakuke turned "The thing is Naruto...I'm already alone, but I still have people I can find solace in, they may be few, but my clan mates...that is all we Uchiha have in this world, even lone wolves will band together in times of trouble." Naruto sighed he had tried. "Very well then, you have to find your own path in this world, if you tink it has to be led by darkness, and that you have to walk it alone, not only did you inherit Sasuke's blood-trait, but you also inherited his stubborn idiocy."

Sakuke shrugged "Fool I might be, but disloyal to my clan, I will not be." Sakuke turned and marched away his shoulders hunched over. Naruto sighed "That boy has a lot of things on those shoulders, he is too young to have to bear it all." Sakimo stepped up to Naruto "He does, but he will not have to carry it alone, I know the path I am going to walk Naruto...and I welcome it" She turned to him "I always did hate being in the sun." She said looking at him, smiling softly, she turned and trailed after Sakuke.

Naruto closed his eyes. He turned and walked down the other way, what more can he do? He could yell at her until she was blue in the face, he could do that to all three of them, but they were stubborn, prideful, arrogant, pompous, morons. They would not acknowledge that they needed help nor would they ask for it when they did need it.

Naruto sighed and rubbed the corners of his eyes He needed to sleep. He opened them as he walked back into Sakimo's room. He remembered the eyes Sasuke had, so lifeless and dull, why was that? Why would his eyes be either dull or brimming with anger? Could he never be happy? Could he never be normal...then again, being resentful seemed to be Sasuke's norm, but Naruto remembered, back, way back in his memories, a time when Sasuke smiled and laughed, when he was but a boy trying to impress his father, but even then, Sasuke would have his moments times when his eyes darkened, could it be he just never turned back towards the light?

Naruto sighed once more, collapsing in a chair, why would Sasuke join the Anbu in the first place? What did he think he could do? He certainly did not hold back his disdain for it, he seemed to hate it, but he accepted it, why did he accept things like this! Why did he accept a person beating him? Why did he accept death and blood but not happiness and joy? What was going through his head? Did he want pain? Did he want the torment? Did he need it? Did it make him feel alive...maybe he was a masochist.

Naruto laughed at the thought. No Sasuke was not a masochist, he seemed to just tolerate the pain on a physical level, but on the inside he was holding it back, holding back all his emotions, but why? Why hold back emotions, what did he feel that was so scared and dark that it could never be brought to light?

Naruto groaned why was he thinking about these things? Why did he care? But then again it was his nature to care, he wanted to help things, fix them, heal wounds and make things right. Just because pain and anger was Sasuke's norm didn't mean it was right for him. Naruto wanted to change him then, and Naruto wanted to change him now, even still.

Naruto contemplated about their past together, Sasuke had his moments back then as well, as if he was letting go of those emotions, but then...something happened that Naruto had no idea what. But it shook Sasuke...it scared him that he quickly turned tail and retreated back into that darkness that Naruto had almost pulled Sasuke out of, like a child seared by flames Sasuke retracted and re-coiled on himself.

Balling himself up and surrounding himself with a fractured shell of darkness, one touch away from caving in and ripping him to shreds, maybe it already did, maybe he was just a torn and beaten animal, bleeding to death ever so slowly in darkness. But yet there was SOMETHING, something that riled Sasuke up, something that made life pool back in those eyes, it was Sakuke, when Sakuke was in danger, Sasuke awoke and a powerful creature shifted in the darkness, preparing to come out fangs and claws bared ready to strike.

Naruto smirked he was like a mother bear guarding her cub, willing to rip anyone to shreds. It was both disturbing and reassuring at the same time. Reassuring because then Naruto knew there was something he could bargin with, something he could use as bait to tease Sasuke or the animal that remained of Sasuke out of that darkness once and for all.

Naruto then smiled and nodded, then drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Sakuke sat, knees brought up to his chest, arms resting on them, his chin rested on his forearms as he stared down at the ground. He heard Sakimo's familiar light padding coming up to him. He mumbled something at her in recognition as she sat beside him. "How you feeling?" she asked. he breathed in through his nose and then let out a long sigh.

She nodded "Same here, but don't worry, I'm here...and I'm not leaving anytime soon." Sakuke glanced to her "why?" he said. "Because" she said turning to him "You are my step brother, we are family, we are Uchiha, we stick together, I don't care if you have plans of killing me to get stronger, if so...well...then I will get stronger and kill you before you kill me."

Sakuke grinned then began to laugh. She did to. "See, you can't be mr. emo grumpy all the time, you aren't like your father, you have light in your soul." Sakuke glanced to her "no, I don't, and even if I did...it would only be here for awhile, then it's going to get eaten up...just like dads." Sakimo nudged him with her shoulder "well like I told Naruto, I will stand by, so you don't have to go it alone"

Sakuke smirked "why do you care so much?" Sakimo shrugged "maybe it's because you two are the only ones who believed in me, and told me I had potential, maybe it's because...you are family...It's the Uchiha in me." Sakuke nodded "Uchiha Sakimo, it fit's you better." Sakimo nodded "Yeah...I know...it does." She stood activating her sharingan, "come then, let's train" Sakuke grinned and rose to meet her, his sharingan activated as well.

* * *

**This is what I have, there you go. Hope you had happy halloween's**

**NSW**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Forgiven Father**

**Chapter 10**

**NSW**

* * *

Blood.

Red and pooling, rained down in his memories, the bitter metallic aroma would be a constant stain on him, no matter how much he wiped it off.

Screams.

Grating and piercing, attacked him, crying out from horse, ripped bleeding throats. It was all to much, it was all to much. But he couldn't hear them, well he did, but he had stopped feeling anything a long time ago.

Bodies.

They piled up in his mind, useless names and faces that he would always remember for the rest of his days. Why? Why? Why?

Eyes.

Blankly staring up at him, life long gone from them and their rigid forms. It was of the two kinds of looks he received, either death stared up at him, or fearful pleading eyes, crying, begging, asking 'why' every time he had to silence that person, finish them off, he was finding it more and more hard to look into their eyes.

Pain.

No words was there, to describe this pain.

* * *

He collapsed without thinking, without feeling in a hospital chair, blood from his wound that he attempted to bandage seeped through and stained its pale blue fabric of the chair. He glanced at the clock, eyes wandering across the floor in jagged sweeps. The light was dim and pale, it took him awhile to discern the time. Three in the morning, but on what day? How long did it take for him to complete the mission? How...how many people had he killed? twenty-three, his mind remembered, twenty-three spies, well only three were spies, the rest...witnesses.

Twenty souls gone, because they were at the wrong place in the wrong time, well like the Anbu said, no one was ever innocent, everyone did something to warrant death. But what about him? Why did he keep fighting? Keep living? He glanced down at the old bandage upon his wrist, wrapping and hiding the large scar underneath.

He felt the wound, the wound of so long ago, just like then and now, he did have a reason, a reason to fight through pain, a reason to live, his boy, his child, the only thing he had left in this world, pure, clean, and innocent, fresh like fallen snow, but he knew...he knew, the snow won't stay pure for long, it to would be bloody and thrashed before long, what was once his hope to save his dying legacy would fall along side him, they would both stain the ground with their clans accursed blood, still yet lingering in this world.

He heaved a heavy sigh, he began to cough, a metallic taste filling his mouth, he knew that punch would come back to haunt him, it would only be a matter of time. He grunted, leaned over, he had not the strength to get up, he had not the want to call out for a nurse or someone, he would wait, he wouldn't die, but he would be in pain, something he deserved.

He drifted off, not really sleeping, but not awake, more like a meditative coma. A voice filtered into his ears, familiar, a scent like summer breeze wafting through a cherry blossoms branches. The women that bore life to his seed. Sakura, a dear, dear friend, the only one he had left. No, not a friend, sister, family, closer then friend.

He felt her hand on his shoulder, warm and soothing, something he could never be. She leaned down, those emerald eyes, looking into his. He saw her pity, he saw the pain he was causing her. She touched his face, he at first wanted to pull himself back, he hated being touched so intimately, it sowed emotion, it showed weakness, but he also longed for the touch, to feel warmth sinking into him.

People always thought he was a raging fire, but no, the fire inside of him was cold. A cold bitter black fire burning in place of a heart and soul. Burning brighter with hatred and pain. She put an arm around him, underneath his armpits. Hoisting him up, he grunted and stood, leaning over her heavily. They staggered into an empty room.

She eased him down to a bed, but he would not lay, he would sit, he had the strength to do so, the pride as well. She moved to his armor, her fingers untying and unclasping the familiar leather bindings. She had done this often to him, she ignored the blood that she knew was not his own. She ignored everything, and the thought of how many people it would take to drench him in this much blood.

He allowed her to take off his armor, and his shirt, she reached for his bloody pants, he growled. Sakura sighed and moved to begin cleaning him, taking a rag into warm water she began to wash him. He stared blankly ahead. She hated these moments, when he was coming back from a mission, when he was living through all the horrors he had done, longer and longer it was taking him to come back to a stable place.

Sometimes she thought he never would. That he would someday be stuck like that, in a living nightmare realm of self inflicting pain, forcing himself to see and re-live everything he has ever done. She talked to him, tried to get him to respond, but besides a grunt or a growl, something he did more and more of the time. He said nothing.

She sighed as her fingers ran over the scars, so many scars, burns here. Shrapnel wounds there, stab wounds, sword wounds, cuts ragged, jagged and perfectly straight covered his once unmarred flesh. But yet, the scars, they did not turn his skin ugly, or unappealing, they...made him look stronger, they showed just how many times someone had tried to kill him and he survived.

He coughed once more, it did not sound pleasant she walked around him. Blood dribbled from the corner of his lips. She swore and reached to his chest feeling for what was the matter, scanning with chakra. There is was, something simple a small bleed in the lungs. She fixed it easily enough. "Mom?" A voice said, she turned, she smiled softly even though she knew she was crying, she hated seeing him like this, she hated Sakuke seeing his father like this.

"Sakuke, be a dear, get your fathers gear, I will have to try and wash it." Sakuke nodded and moved forward studying his father. He picked up the bloody armor and reached for Sasuke's sword, Sasuke had held it this entire time. Sasuke snapped his head and growled lowly. Sakuke stopped and retreated his hand. Sakura glanced to Sakuke sadly as he turned and walked away.

Sasuke's grip on the sword loosened ever so slightly. "He was trying to help, relieve your burdens" Sasuke turned his eyes, no longer blank, but burning with an unknown emotion, it reminded Sakura of a newly caged lion, still looking to whatever lay outside the bars as an enemy...or prey. "my burdens, are my own, my blood stains only me."

Sakura groaned angrily. "No, your blood follows you around, it lingers on you and will latch onto anyone you bring near and stain them as well, your burdens are like a storm cloud above your head, they rain down on everyone, me and Sakuke have been the only ones willing to stand up to it, don't push us away now." Sasuke's eyes softened.

He glanced away and eased his grip off his sword as if it hurt him to do so. He started to rise "no, stay rest" Sasuke shook his head "I am healed, I'm okay, give the bed to someone who needs it." Sakura pushed back on him "you need it" Sasuke grabbed her hands and pushed them to her "no, I don't" He then turned and walked away.

Sakura turned to watch him leave. She sighed and turned back to the mess at hand.

* * *

"Well, Sakimo it ready to go, what's going to happen?"Naruto turned to Shikamaru "I...I don't know, I really don't, I am hoping she comes home without a fight, she can't stay here by herself." Shikamaru nodded. "That's true, but you know her" Naruto nodded "I know...she needs to train, I am not qualified to train her, I have water and air chakra affinities, she has fire, she has a whole different style like I have never seen, I can't compete with that, Sasuke...Sasuke is the best to trian her, but...I just...I just, I can't bear to leave her here alone with him."

Shikamaru nodded "well no duh, you would be idiot, why don't...why don't you move back?" Naruto glared at him "you know I can't-" Shikamaru put a hand up cutting him off. "Hold on, let me tell you something, you want to be Hokage right?" Naruto nodded "Well for you to even be considered you have to have lived within this village for a minimum of seven years."

Naruto waited for Shikamaru to explain "You see, you have a lot of credentials, but you moved away, and are instated as a sand ninja, you would have to move back here, be reinstated as a konoha nin once more, and be here for seven years before you can qualify legally." Naruto stared at him "you can't be...really?" Naruto said.

Shikamaru nodded "yes, so...does moving back sound like a bad idea to you now? Plus, you would be able to keep an eye on Sakimo, make sure she learns only what you wish for her to learn." Naruto nodded "I see, that is a great idea Shikamaru! Man you are smart!" Shikamaru gave Naruto a look at could be translated to a 'no really? I didn't know that' look.

Naruto hugged Shikamaru "This is brilliant, I can be with you guys again!" Shikamaru sighed "What did I do? Now we are all going to go deaf." Naruto laughed with him then the two of them went to go talk to Kakashi, the Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves.

* * *

Kakashi stared at him "Are you serious...you want to come back?" Naruto nodded "yes, I need to become Hokage when you keel off, so I better get this seven-year thing down as soon as possible." Kakashi glared at him "I don't...are you sure this is what you want? To live here...I mean...with...what happened, you would see him-" Naruto waved him off "I know I know, I am mostly over it, as long as he just keeps his distance and just trains I will be fine with him."

Kakashi nodded "very well, I hope you know what you are dong, and what it would mean, your kids, every single one of them would have to live here with you, you better find a suitable house." Naruto nodded "I will, don't worry." Kakashi nodded "okay then, lets get these papers filled out then." Kakashi said dropped a large pile of papers on the desk.

Naruto gaped "are you...why is there so much?" Kakashi shrugged "Does it look like I know? I just fill and sign and do what they tell me, get ready for a life of being a pencil pusher Naruto, being Hokage doesn't mean you just get to stand on top of the monument looking 'cool' all the time. Naruto sighed "I kinda wanted to do that...for at least the first week anyway."

Kakashi facepalmed himself, 'I better be dead before he becomes Hokage otherwise the disappointment he is going to get when he finally becomes one is going to be so bad he will go insane and kill everyone...most likely.' Kakashi prayed for the future then began to go through the questions and papers.

* * *

"Come on hit it harder! Like you mean it!" Sakuke yelled as Sakimo practiced on a punching bag dummy. Sakimo glared at him "Would you shut-up! I am practicing here!" Sakuke rolled his eyes "pathetically! Come on get angry!" Sakimo yelled at him "I am angry! At you! Not the dummy!...You...DUmmy!" Sakuke laughed "nice one" Sakimo punched harder "go fuck yourself!" she yelled back.

Sakuke laughed as he sat down and watched Sakimo. He glanced to that mob of hair tied into a bouncy large bun on her head. "Why don't you cut your hair?" he asked her suddenly. Sakimo paused "huh?" she asked. "Your hair, why don't you cut it?" Sakimo shrugged bringing a hand up to it. "I...I don't know I just...I like my hair, it's the only thing I have..."

Sakimo suddenly looked away and glanced at the punching bag, Sakuke was going to say something when Sakimo swung around doing a kick, her foot hit the pucnhing bag, it broke of it's chain and flew across the practice yard of the hospital (A place for those recovering to get back up to par) and slam against the wall.

Sakuke let out a whistle "That was good! Very good! What were you thinking of?" Sakimo looked to him, angry tears on the verge of breaking from her eyes. "Nothing! Just leave me alone!" She snapped at him and turned and ran away. Sakuke stared after her "What the hell? What is wrong with her?"

A voice spoke "You have no idea how women work, do you?" Sakuke turned to his dad. "When did you show up?" Sasuke shrugged "awhile ago" Sakuke glared at him "I know how girls are, well...normal ones, she's just different." Sasuke chuckled "every single girl is different, even when they seem the same."

Sakuke groaned "why do you have to talk like that all the time?" Sasuke glanced at him "because you have to think and figure things out for yourself." Sakuke sat down once more he turned and looked up at him. "Figure what out? Sakimo is different? Hell yeah she's different look at her! She dresses...and she is always...well...she...she seems really insecure about herself?"

Sasuke patted his shoulder "not a complete loss, good, now why do you think that is? Why is she insecure? What makes her or causes her to be insecure?" Sakuke shrugged "I have no idea, you?" Sasuke shrugged "I have no idea either, find out...go after her, ask her how she feels and if she wants to talk about it."

Sakuke nodded 'Okay then what?" Sasuke glared at him "Listen you bone head! Interrogate her...but in a nice way, act like you actually care about what is wronge with her, act like you actually care about her feelings, make her trust you, then use that against her to get what you want, that is what being a man is!"

Sakuke stared at his father "You...you, where do you learn this stuff?" Sasuke shrugged "you pick it up" Sakuke got up to leave then turned "wait, this works on all girls...for all situations?" Sasuke smirked "yes Sakuke, all girls for _all_ situations, if you know how to use it correctly." Sakuke grinned "I have a newfound respect for you dad" then he left.

Sasuke sighed and walked over and picked up the dummy. He studied it, then walked over, but the sound of sand falling on earth alerted him to something. He stopped and bent down, flipping the dummy over. Four rips in the dummy, parallel to each other. He put his hand to them, hey looked like...claw marks.

Hadn't Sakimo kicked it?

* * *

**NSW**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Forgiven Father**

**Chapter 11**

**NSW**

* * *

She hid herself, crying softly as she wrapped herself tightly into a ball. Her anger gone, she was now just...what was the word? Sad? Disappointed? Frustrated? All that and more. She couldn't help it, she looked to her bangs, lifting up a small chunk of her hair she studied it absently. She let it go and it fell back to caressing her skin.

She closed her eyes shut. Squeezing tears from them. She could not help it...few people knew, knew about her secret dreams, things that she had wanted when she was a child. But she still clung to those dreams, those foolish child-hood dreams that she had. Memories and visions that drifted behind frosted mirrors, cold to the touch and never to be had.

She had always wanted to be a princess, to be the most beautiful girl in the land, she wanted to ride upon the back of a mighty steed with a long flowing mane and tail. Flowers would be braided into its hair and she alone would be able to ride it. She would wear the most elegant gowns on all the land, made with the finest silk and dyed in extravagant colors. Everyone would love her, and tell her she was the most beautiful, that was her vision, that was her dream.

It was stupid and childish, something every child would think of. But she wanted it none the less, but her dreams and visions were always taken away. How could she be beautiful? How could she be pretty or likable? How could she be noticed when she was always in the shadow of another. Kushie.

Kushie's beauty had shown through ever since she would walk, a perfect blonde angel, pretty and cute, with a voice like a Cherubim. Everyone loved her and thought her adorable. The perfect little child, the perfect princess. Everything about her was done with a cute grace, there was never a moment when she was not pretty or beautiful.

Sakimo had tried competing, a long time ago, she had tried, she would copy her sister, do what she did, wear what she did. But pink and bright colors did not go with her hair or skin. Not to mention, she was more bony then her sister, her sister would always have the curves, she would not. Sakimo was mannish looking, she looked like a creature of the night, like a harpy or a demon.

That was her, she was the dark child, the fallen one, her sister was the perfect child, the loved one. But Sakimo still tried, even during school she tried. Her sister was the lead of the girls, Sakimo would try and hang with them, pretend to be interested in what they did. Writing and coloring flowers and rainbows on their folders and homework, making lists of the boys in class they would marry, the basic school girl stuff.

But the girls would only permit her because she was Kushie's sister, and she let them copy of her homework (the stuff she actually did instead of draw on) But it was a certain instance that happened that made Sakimo realize just where her place in this world was. It was when she was about 11, they were doing a in-front of class test, transformations, something every academy student in every village was taught.

Most kids did blurry or slightly disproportional versions of their teacher, Suzuka-sensei. But when it was Sakimo's turn, she (who had practiced every single moment of free time for two weeks) did it, everything down. She even flashed a smile that her sensei always did. Everyone of course was impressed, all the guys and stuff were clapping and saying "how did you do that" and giving her adulation, that was the first time she was noticed, and well...liked, it made her so happy.

But Kushie had to ruin it. Kushie spoke "If only she could change herself into a pretty girl every-day, then maybe she would have some real friends." With that her few second of fame was over, and she became the class joke, they laughed at her and turned to Kushie who smiled innocently and laughed with her friends.

Their teacher of course yelled at everyone to be quiet and that Kushie would stay after class. But it didn't matter what she had said was set in stone, she became the loner of the class the next day, no one wanted to talk to her, or sit next to her. She didn't care anymore, her dreams and hopes were dashed in a single sentence, what was the point of trying to be something you were not?

So she lived out the rest of her days at the academy by proving she was better in Kushie in the only way she knew how, fighting. Her tactics and skills increased faster and more dangerous than even some of the older kids, she was put into advanced classes and courses, she became known in the school, but that did not mean she became a bully or anything, in fact she was the one being bullied,which was why she became so good. It was to protect herself from the world around her.

It was also the reason why she hid during free time. When they had to partner up in class, she was always left alone, and because of the odd number she would have to spar with a teacher's aid; or the teacher himself. Something that she did not mind he was nice. Both he and the aide, a nice young women who was a niece to Suzuka both were. They would try and talk to her, and ask her about things, but Sakimo stopped doing that a long time ago, no one listened or cared.

No one cared because they were ninja, they were going to be trained and going to do worse things in life. A few snide comments and jokes about her looks was the least of her worries. But yet despite everything she had went through, everything she had been told, there was one thing, that she still held to herself, she believed that if her hair was long and flowing like her sisters, she to could be beautiful.

So she grew her hair out, and made sure no one ever touched it. Her hair was the only thing she had that was womanly and pretty, even some of the girls at school that she overheard had said so, that "her hair is so sleek and shiny, I wonder what she does with it?" One had said. Another had answered "Yeah, but it's the only thing she has going for her."

So Sakimo still clinged to the hope that one day she would be beautiful as long as her hair was long. She came back from her memories much calmer then before. She heard someone coming. It was Sakuke, she could tell by the chakra signature. "Hey" he said sitting away from her. "Hey" she said back. "You okay?" he asked her.

She shrugged "I guess...I'm sorry for snapping at you." Sakuke shrugged "It...It's okay, I'm used to it, I say stupid stuff all the time, my bad." She smirked "no, I shouldn't have over reacted, it's my fault, I guess...I get a little touchy when it comes to my hair." Sakuke nodded "understandable" he said, running fingers through his.

She laughed, her voice resounding off the walls. He smiled to. "It's good to hear you laugh, so... do you want to talk about it?" Sakimo glanced at him "about what?" He shrugged "well...why does...the thought of someone touching your hair drive you insane?" Sakimo shrugged she stood up "I guess...well like I said, it's my pride and joy, the only thing I have...that makes me...pretty" she said undoing the bun.

Sakuke's jaw dropped as the ebony hair cascaded down her back and further, it almost reached the floor, it fell in delicate, long, smooth tresses, gleaming and shimmering, black as night it flowed forth from her pale marble head. He let out a low whistle "wow, your right it is...beautiful" he said. She hid behind one of her layers "don't say that, I'm not pretty."

Sakuke stood "how come? What makes you say that?" Sakimo shrugged "it's because...well guys want girls who are prim, and pretty, who don't think and are super bubbly and bright...who wear nice clothing and make-up" Sakuke held a hand up "Stop, stop, you are making me gag" She glanced at him "What?" she asked confused.

He shook his head "you girls...you are so brain washed, you think that is what guys want, and maybe some shallow guys do want that, the perfect, pretty girl who does everything without a hair out-of-place, but that isn't real, that isn't reality, it is so stupid how shallow and insecure people feel about themselves at times."

Sakimo nodded "I know, but then again that is the world, people want to make money so feeding off of people's vanity is the best way to go, vanity is endless, so the wealth is too." Sakuke sighed "Okay, so who told you all this? Who made you think this?" Sakimo sat back down shoving her mob of hair aside, it was so heavy and hot with it down, the back of her neck was already sweating.

Sakuke sat down beside her. She looked down at her knees. "My sister Kushie, she is so beautiful, so beautiful that to the point you are sick of looking at her, no one should be that naturally pretty." Sakuke nodded understanding "yeah that may be, but here's the thing, people who have that kind of beauty have really shitty attitudes, they live in a little shallow world that is completely dominated by them, and their one circle of equally beautiful friends that they secretly hate inside."

Sakimo glanced to him "You know a lot about these things." Sakuke nodded "I do, want to know why?" She nodded "because I am one of them" he said. She laughed "no, no you are not" he smirked "okay, yeah you got me, I am not, but...I am a good-looking guy, not only that I have a name, and money, which means the girls that you are talking about, are always drawn towards guys like me."

Sakimo laughed "sucks to be you" he nodded "It does, that is how I know so much about them, ever since I was twelve they have thrown themselves at me, wanting me to walk them home or to some place or another, it sucks, feels like I am talking to a squirrel, they are all jittery and jumpy and go after the nearest odd object or shiny thing."

Sakimo smirked "and of course they are after nuts" she said jokingly. Sakuke laughed surprised and outraged that she had said that. "Oi! I was twelve, and...wow...just no" Sakimo laughed "okay, yeah I get it...anyways...thanks." They then fell into a mutual silence for a bit. He spoke up after awhile. "If it means anything, I think a girl who can stand up for herself, who is not afraid of doing what ever it takes for her to be happy...I think that girl is far more beautiful than any others."

She smiled "that is sweet" she then sighed, then after a bit she spoke up "You do know that we are related?" Sakuke nodded "yeah, I was giving you a compliment, not trying to get in your pants, that would be gross." The laughed "well it's good that we are on the same page, that was starting to get a little awkward for a bit."

Sakuke stood up "Okay then, well glad we could talk, not remember, you are a lot better than her, want to know why?" Sakimo leaned in "why?" "Because you are an Uchiha, she is an Uzumaki, that is what makes you better, also...your not shallow and weak like her." Sakimo sighed "but I am still pathetic" Sakuke laughed "dude, in my dad's eyes everyone is, but here's the thing, you have brains, and skills and potential, three things that Kushie does not, so when Kushie starts called you ugly or anything, just punch those perfect teeth in, then...she will have nothing."

Sakimo laughed "You are cruel" Sakuke shrugged "It comes with the job, now, let's go Rapunzel" Sakimo scoffed and started putting her hair up. Sakuke spoke "You need help?" he asked after a while. She glared at him "no!" she said angrily. He sighed and waited. Sakimo did her hair then walked back up to her room, glad that she was going to be checked out tomorrow.

* * *

She awoke bright and early, bitter-sweet about this day, she couldn't help feeling as though a cloud was looming overhead, signalling a far off storm. She sighed and began to pack her things, finally she could wear normal clothing for once! She eagerly accepted back all her weapons, when it came to check out time, only Naruto was there.

He stood waiting for her, a smile on his face. "What is it?" Naruto spoke he brought his hand up and scratched his nose, she looked up to his forehead, something was off, then she saw it, instead of a suna headband there was a leaf. "You're...wearing...wait...are we staying?" she asked suddenly. He nodded "I suppose, you were right, you do need training, but...I need to keep an eye on you, so that is why...we are moving here, everyone else went with Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, the whole gang, they are going to pack everything they need and we are moving into the house I got."

She smiled, she was so happy, so happy he was accepting her! She could stay and train! She smiled "That...that is very nice, thank-you, thank-you so much...for understanding." Naruto shrugged "It's what I do, can I get a hug?" he asked. She smirked "nice try" she said and walked past him. He sighed it was a common game they would play, she hated being hugged and stuff, she said it was weird.

Sakimo turned back to him "Wait, there is someone I have to see quick like" she then ran down the halls to Sakuke's room. He stood there wearing his clothes as well. Sakura was standing beside him. She spoke "Sakuke" she said. He turned "oh hey, saying good-bye before heading to the desert?" Sakimo shook her head "no, I just came to say that you are going to be busy in the fall"

He cocked his head "why?" She smiled "well, you said you were going to show me the trees, and how the change in the fall right? A promise is a promise" Sakuke cocked his head "but..wait...that means...your staying!?" he asked excitedly. She nodded grinning happily "Sasuke it right, you aren't to fast at putting things together."

Sakuke laughed "oh my! this is awesome! We can train together, and practice and-" Sakimo nodded agreeing with him "yes, yes, we can do all that, Naruto has finally accepted me, he's going to let me do what I must to be stronger." Sakuke grinned then suddenly she brought into a hug. She froze, she didn't know what to do, usually she fought away from this sort of thing, but now...it felt okay, it was good, to be hugged, to be hugged by her true family, her brother.

She hugged him back "Better watch you back though, because now things get serious." Sakuke split from her "is that so, well then, I guess I am going to have keep my eye on you." She smirked "no, you better keep both" then they both laughed.

* * *

**Here ya go, it's mostly a little fluff and sibling bonding, maybe some more character development, I don't know why, but I have the strangest feeling that I am making her into a Mary sue, so I am trying to stop that from happening. I hope that I am not making one, so if you have any ideas or if you could point out places where I am doing such things, please let me know so that I can rectify the mistakes.**

**NSW**


	12. Chapter 12

**A Forgiven Father**

**Chapter 12**

**NSW**

* * *

Naruto stood arms crossed waiting. Sakimo stood next to him, both stood on one side of the table, while Sasuke and Sakuke stood on the other side. Sakura was there only to serve as a mediator between the two. "No, I will have her follow the same training regimen as Sakuke has, she will meet me at six o'clock sharp every morning. She than will train until noon, eat, then train until six at night, it is only fair."

Naruto growled "that is too much, she has no time for family." Sakimo spoke "I don't need time for family, I have had enough time for that, besides, I have weekends and nights." Naruto sighed "It still seems a little strict." Sasuke rolled his eyes, he folded his arms, he winced ever so slightly at the movement. "Naruto, think back to when we were students under Kakashi, it is exactly as he had it."

Naruto sighed, finally consenting, "fine then, but if I have instances where I want her or need her, I will pull her from training whenever I want." Sasuke nodded "of course, now as to what she will learn" "Fire jutus's, and whatever else for the sharingan, but she will not learn anything higher than B-rank jutus's, and no sword training."

Sakimo cracked her knuckles in anger, that was what she wanted most. "You can't-" "Sakimo" Sasuke said leveling her with a gaze. Sakimo looked away. They were outside in their new backyard. It was rather large and had a tiled patio that was attached to the house, a tall wooden fence surrounded the yard, blocking most noise and gave them a secluded feel.

The house itself was two stories, and had enough bedrooms and bathrooms, the rooms were somewhat small, but they got used to them. Except Kushie who had to have her closet bigger, which meant Itsuka's room was taken over, and he moved in with Sora and took the top bunk of Sora's bunk bed. Neither minded much.

The house was the color of pale orange, or even peach, it was quite an odd color, but it served it's purpose and it actually had a nice feel to it. On one side vines grew and covered the walls. The windows were older and had embellished frames. They had a chimney and fireplace, which Naruto was happy about, he had always wanted one.

Sakimo was brought from her train of thought "Very well, she will learn about fire jutsu's and of course no sword...at first" Sasuke added. Naruto narrowed his eyes "No sword ever" Sasuke sighed "but she had requested for such training personally, she said that she was interested in it." Naruto stamped his foot down "no, sword" he said finally.

Sasuke gave her an 'I tried' look then nodded "fine then, training is tomorrow, don't be late" he added handing her a slip of paper with directions to the spot on it. She nodded and Sasuke and Sakuke turned and left. Sakura smiled "It was good to see you Naruto" she said and brought him into a hug and followed out after them.

Naruto turned and glanced at Sakimo. He gave her a half-smile and walked away, rubbing his temples. Sakimo sighed and turned to the yard, she wandered over to the old oak tree that grew near the fence line. She leaned against it, her back to the house. She stared out and up into the darkening twilight sky. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of the village, it was so different from the deprivation of the desert, instead, the air was full of life.

She opened her eyes and turned, no one was out watching her. She walked away from the tree several steps and began to go through the basic moves that Sasuke had taught her already, simple punches and kicks, he had said she would need a whole new foundation for her fighting skills. Slowly she built of speed and strength in her regimen.

She then added fire to the mix, flames flowing out from her hands and feet, crackling in the air, creating a symphonic melody beneath the moon. She felt relaxed and at peace, she felt happy, the first time in a long time. She kicked up off the ground, spinning, throwing kunai and shuriken, pretending there was enemies below her.

She landed and instantly went into a roll, ducking underneath her invisible enemies blows, she leaped back up and began to attack. Gaining on her enemy. She dived and attacked, defending and attacking at the same time, as Sasuke had told her to do. She finally stopped when she had stabbed her enemy. She stood panting.

She sighed and stretched out, relaxing her muscles. She began to pick up her weapons and gather them again in their designated pouches. She turned back to the house and walked towards it. It loomed over her as she entered. She went quietly past the living room full of her siblings, they sat about and laughed, throwing pop corn at each other.

Itsuka was bench pressing Sora, Kure and Kura counting out loud how many he had done already. Their voices and laughter echoed in the house warmly filling it. But their voices in laughter only seemed to remind Sakimo of how different she was from them, how strange they were to her, and her to them, this was not were she belonged.

She walked past their echoing voices and up the carpeted staircase to the second floor, passing by the pictures Naruto had hung up a few hours ago. A family picture of them at Christmas a few years ago. A group picture of them graduating from the academy, if one would look close at their diploma's you would have seen that Sakimo had graduated top of her class.

However she was unnoticeable when she stood next to Kushie, she looked more like a dark spot in the picture more than an real person. She then passed random pictures of them, most of them were Kushie, or the twins, some of Itsuka with his guitar or of Sora and his flute. Sakimo had one other picture besides the group ones, it was a..intersting picture.

It told her whole life story in the blankness of it. She sat back to the camera, her hair down her back, just at the middle, it had to have been taken when she was eight. She stood out staring at what? While in the foreground everyone else was captivated and interested in something on the table, Naruto had to have taken the picture, he must have tried calling to her or something, to get her to turn around, but she hadn't.

The picture was dark, it almost looked as if in her part of the picture everything was black and white, while in the foreground everything was in color. She brought her hand up and rested her fingers on the portion of the picture. She let her hand fall after a bit and she walked up the rest of the stairs and went into her room.

She looked in through the darkness knowing that inside it was a blank and colorless bedroom, no added decor, there was no need. Her scrolls all lined up on her dresser, no need to hide them now. Her extra weapons hanging up on the wall in pouches, which hung from wooden pegs in the wall. She adjusted to the darkness, she turned and closed the door, shutting out the noise of downstairs, she latched the lock then turned back to her dresser and began to undress, trying not to catch sight of her reflection.

She then turned and scurried into her bed, burying herself under the covers she couldn't wait for the next day to come, to be able to train for real this time. She awoke at 5:30 sharp and jumped out of bed, she pulled on her training gear, black sweatpants, a sports bra, a white tank-top then a black hooded sweatshirt over top, she pushed the sleeves up because they were too long.

She quickly threw on her weapon pouches, jammed her feet in her ninja sandals then went downstairs and grabbed some toast and orange juice. She gulped the juice down and grabbed the toast while she went out the door, running while she ate it. She found the training area soon enough, she was even ten minutes early!

She sighed happily and leaned against the railing as she waited for Sasuke and Sakuke. But after a while she heard the sounds of metal on metal, it was muffled and further away. She shoved off from the railing and followed her ears. Walking through the grass that was still wet with dew she explored a bit. The training grounds was beginning to come to life, birds began to sing their songs, other critters went out their morning business.

She smelled the air deeply, it was relaxing and nice, the morning sun shone down on the dewy grass, it sparkled and shone like thousands of emeralds. She heard a voice say "You are leaving your guard to open here and here, now start from the first pose and re-do it." Sakimo walked from behind a maple tree, there was Sakuke and Sasuke with their swords.

She waited next to the tree unsure if she should speak or let them finish up. So she watched them captivated in their dance. Watching a swordsmen duel was deadly and beautiful at the same time, you couldn't pull your eyes away from the two blades that flickered in the light, singing as they danced and clanged against one another, singing in their metallic voices.

She slowly sank against the tree, and continued watching. Sakuke sweated as he parried and fought with his father. He moved quick and agile, like the hawk he was. But Sasuke, he easily kept Sakuke in his place, playfully flicking off Sakuke's attacks like they were nothing. The strength the man had, was unbelievable. He was amazing, he had experience and skill matched by few in the land, he rivaled even the seven swordsmen of legend it seemed.

His blade was not an extension of his body as most good swordsmen had, his was deeper than that, his blade was an extension of his soul. His blade mirrored his own emotions and feeling. He talked and spoke through that blade, the blade and he were one. Sakimo stared at the blade itself, she could just faintly see the shadow of a creature in each swing, as if the blade was a mirror to Sasuke soul...which it was.

She stared into that mirror, seeing the dragon that lived within. Black scales, gleaming like obsidian. Eyes burning with power, emanating strange emotion. Fangs, white and striking parted to reveal orange and blue flames, constantly being emitted from his dragon lips. Then the dragon turned to her, seeing her and studying every single part of her in one powerful searching glance.

She was completely laid naked before those eyes, he knew every weakness and every strength she had, he knew every dark secret it seemed, and every fond hope she housed in her heart. She shivered and looked away from him, hoping to save the soul that he had already devoured with his eyes.

Sasuke spoke "You're here, finally he said gruffly. He nodded to Sakuke. Sakuke bowed to Sasuke then sheathed his sword. Sakimo pushed herself from the ground. "What shall I be learning today?" she asked him. He grinned "more target practice, go over there" he said pointing to a place were several targets were already set up.

She nodded "okay, so for how long?" she asked "Until you can hit every target in a single back flip, including the hidden target." Sakimo stared at him was he serious? There had to be twenty targets! How the hell was she going to...she groaned this was going to be a long day.

* * *

She panted as her limbs shook from effort, she still could only manage to do 15 of them, she had finally found the hidden target it was hidden in the hollow of a tree, somehow she had to bounce it off the rock that stood before the tree, that seemed to be the only way to do it. She stretched her aching back, then her burning legs, they were exhausted of having to vault her into the air so many times.

She took a deep breath and went to do it again. But a voice called out, it was Sakuke. "Oi! lunch time" Sakimo's stomach growled in eagerness. He grinned and handed her a bento box. She thanked him, she had forgotten to bring her own. "Don't mention it, I kind of figured you would, plus, dad wants you eating the lunch he makes, it's healthy and full of the things he wants us to eat."

Sakimo nodded and opened it. Sticky rice with chunks of vegetables and shrimp, and on the side a sliced tomato then a sliced kiwi, served with a refreshingly cold glass of water. Sakimo and Sakuke sat on a rock while they ate. Sakuke used his water mostly to dump over his head and shoulders. "What are you doing?" she asked him.

He shook his head, scattering water all over, she covered up her food and tried to protect herself from the onslaught of it. He smiled apologetically "Advanced sword kata's" She tilted her head "advanced sword...what is a kata exactly?" He sighed "well...it's like a chunk, or a portion of a sword move." Sakimo nodded "kind of like a hand sign in a jutsu?"

He nodded "exactly! It's like that, you have to go super slow though, because unlike a hand sign, you use more than just your hand in a kata, you have to move your feet and your arms, and your back a certain way at a certain time, you even have to breathe at the proper moments!" Sakimo whistled it did sound hard.

"So why did you start learning it?" Sakuke sighed "well when I was young and stupid...I wanted to be like my dad" Sakimo and him laughed. He sighed after a bit "actually, it's because, well...I think it's because I thought it would make us closer, you know, by learning swordsmanship from him we could bond better and stuff."

Sakimo studied him, Sakuke for a moment looked sad as he stared at his father who was eating in the shade of a far off tree. She nudged him "I think you are pretty brave to do such a thing, it shows how much devotion and how loyal you are, I bet you dad was really proud of you when you said you wanted to learn." Sakuke nodded "he was, and still is, I just feel...like I am never going to be as good as he."

Sakimo sighed "well think about it, he had done it for almost half his life, you? You just started...well how long ago?" Sakuke sighed "when I was twelve, so only two years" Sakimo nodded "see, there you go, it's something that takes a long time to be considered a master in, I bet Sasuke isn't even a 'master' swordsmen, sure...maybe in this area, but I bet there are others who have been doing it for sixty years or more!"

Sakuke nodded "yeah, your right, I guess I just have to keep going" Sakimo nodded glad he was getting over it. "I mean, look at me, I haven't even got anywhere near a sword." Sakuke chuckled "Yeah, and by the sounds of it, you won't, not unless you just teach yourself." Sakimo paused in her eating, she glanced at him.

Sakuke met her glance, he and her both grinned. He spoke "all you would need is a sword" Sakimo glanced down then back up "you have any extra's?" Sakuke put his hand to his chin as he thought "no, but I know where to get one." She grinned "That would be awesome" He nodded "but hey, you're going to owe me, you know that?"

Sakimo nodded "I don't care I just want a sword." Sakuke grinned and got up "Okay then, I might have it tomorrow now get back to target practice sister dear" he said snidely. She stuck her tongue out and finished her lunch then did just that.

* * *

Sakimo groaned as she staggered towards home, she was absolutely beat. Ever muscle screamed in protest as she opened her door, just lifting her arm caused bolts of pain up it. She made her way to the downstairs bathroom, reaching ever so slowly into the medicine cabinet and taking out the Vicodin. She popped back two pills then went back to the kitchen, grabbing the ice packs.

She made her way back to the living room, situated herself on the couch, put the ice packs on her thighs and legs then put her head back ever so slowly. She closed her eyes and there she slept in a fuzzy haze. The next thing she knew she was being awoken by Naruto, who was shaking her a little to roughly for her condition.

She glared at him in a hazy fog, as the nap and medicine filtered through her mind. She groaned and hissed at the pain. He stopped "are you okay? What did you do? Did he hurt you?" he asked in rapid fire shots. She glared at him "NO, I was doing target practicing." She stated, for it was the truth, he glanced own at her in confusion.

He looked back up as she was pushing herself off the couch. "How did target practice do this to you?" She groaned "try getting twenty targets and one hidden target all within the span of doing one back-flip" Naruto gaped at her "you can't be serious...how does he expect you to do that?" he asked her. She shrugged "no idea, but I am going to do it...once I can feel something besides pain, where is the Vicodin?" she asked.

He crossed his arms, "you already took two, you can't have any more." She growled at him "What are you? My mother?" she asked, then remembered that yes, yes he was. She sighed "don't answer that, I am not thinking clearly at the moment." He smiled but nodded "you hungry?" she moaned and glanced at him "whats on the menu?" she asked "Pizza...or ramen" he said.

She grimaced "I will choose neither, is there any rice?" she asked. Naruto thought about it "actually we might have some" she sighed "I will take a bowl of rice and any vegetable we have in the house, oh yeah...in my pocket, is a list of food I should be eating under the training regimen, Sasuke said you should have it, and he has pictures in case you don't know what some of the things are."

Naruto glared at him, and cursed at Sasuke in his head as he dug into her pocket and opened up the piece of paper.

_This is a list of food that Sakimo should eat that will better her, and help get her used to the training she is undergoing._

_Sakimo should eat a light breakfast in the morning, as well as drink lots of fluid throughout the day. She should eat stuff high in antioxidants and rich in vitamins, vitamin supplements would not be a bad idea either._

_Lunch will be provided to her by me._

_Supper should be as many vegetables as she can get her hands on, a good source of fiber, so rice or something -NO RAMEN!- Also meat, so stir-fry's things of that nature, okay?_

_Here is pictures of vegetables in case you have no idea what they are._

Naruto looked through the pictures of vegetables, Sasuke even threw in some recipe cards. Naruto glowered but sighed and nodded "I guess we can do a few of these things." He said glancing at Sakimo. She nodded and he turned to go into the kitchen. He glanced at Sasuke's note once more and sighed, he gripped the letter tightly.

He then put it away and began to cook Sakimo some rice and whatever healthy food they had in the house. He glanced back out at Sakimo she was staggering towards the bathroom, he could see she was in pain, but in her eyes she had something else, a challenge in them, she was prepared to do this, she was prepared for all the pain, she accepted it and embraced it, a fact that both made Naruto proud and scared him.

* * *

**So, this is what I have so far...I hope you enjoyed, and remember if I am making Sakimo to much of a mary-sue WARN ME BEFORE IT"S TOO LATE! Anyway byes.**

**NSW**


	13. Chapter 13

**A Forgiven Father**

**Chapter 13**

**NSW**

* * *

Sakimo awoke before her alarm clock to the sound of tapping on her window, she groaned and rolled over, sleepily she looked to her alarm, it was four in the morning! She growled as she rolled over and shoved her head beneath her pillow, the tapping increased. She got up swiftly and angrily, she opened the window in one quick motion. "What the hell do you want?!" She whispered harshly to him.

Sakuke crouched on her window sill, smiling "Do you want your sword or not?" Sakimo's anger disappeared along with any thought of sleep. She pulled him in to her room quickly "show me show me!" she said jumping up and down on her knees. He stifled a laugh. "You might want to stop doing that, especially when you are only wearing a tank-top" Sakimo stopped and glanced down.

She hid her rapid blush. She quickly got off her bed and ran to her closet, blushing once more when she realized she was only in her boxer shorts. She quickly pulled on a hoodie and a pair of yoga pants. Sakuke had his head turning giving her some privacy. She thanked him for that and turned back to him. "Sorry, I forgot, anyway where is it?" Sakuke grinned and pulled out something from behind his back, it was long and curved slightly, a pure black sheath gleaming.

She gasped as her eyes wandered up and down its length. "It's beautiful" she said and walked towards him. He held it out to her, she tentatively touched it, it was cold at first, but she didn't mind. She felt a connection, an attraction to its deadly beauty. She took it from him gently. "Does it have a name?" She asked. "Kusunagi, it was my dad's first blade, and my first practice blade."

She pulled it out of its sheath smoothly, it hissed ever so slightly. She grinned as she saw her reflection in it. "She is perfect" she said to herself. Sakuke put his hands on her and closed the blade together again. "That she is, but, don't take her from her home just yet, I don't want you getting hurt, you need to first know how to hold her, how to wield her properly, she doesn't just let anyone hold her, she is very peculiar."

Sakimo nodded understanding, of course the blade was not living, but to swordsmen, blades spoke to them, they had an understanding with the metal they wield, to them blades were people to, entities unto their own. She spoke "So where to?" she asked "Follow me sister dear" he said grinning.

Sakimo rolled her eyes and followed him out her window, she closed it silently, then with a burst of chakra both of them were running through Konoha, hopping along the roofs of houses and buildings as silently as possible so not to wake the tenets that lived there.

Sakimo and him stopped in a small secluded clearing. "Won't your dad notice you are gone?" Sakuke grinned devilishly. "No he won't because it was his fathers plan from the get go" Sasuke's voice said. Sakimo turned not even surprised. "Though you might be behind it, I thought you said you wouldn't teach me?" Sasuke smirked, "no, Sakuke is, but I just happen to be near by to help Sakuke."

Sakimo smirked "or you could teach me and I could lie" Sasuke nodded "that works much simpler, lets begin." Sakimo almost leaped up in excitement, but of course she didn't that would be un-Uchiha like.

* * *

Three hours later, she regretted her decision all-together. Her arms screamed in agony from over-use. Her hands were rubbed raw and she still had to practice more. She sweated from head to toe as she blocked Sasuke's jarring blows. He used a simple large stick he found, but he wielded it with a deadly accuracy. Finally he called for a break.

She gladly went and sat down, slowly working her fingers off of the blade, it was as if the blade had been melted into her skin. She glanced down at her chapped and blistered fingers. She groaned in defeat. Sasuke stepped next to her and glanced at her hands. "Don't worry they will callous up soon enough." Sakimo could only nod, her throat parched.

Sakuke held out a water bottle to her, she glanced at it with longing. She made no move for it only because her arms would not move when she told them. Sakuke must have known and he pushed it to her lips, she greedily drank from it, it was embarrassing that he was feeding her like a baby kitten but she didn't care, she was thirsty.

Sasuke leaned against a tree and lighted a cigarette. "I thought you quit?" Sakuke said glancing at him. "I re-started" he said casually, letting out a drag. "Does mom know?" Sasuke glared at him "no, but she will smell it on me one of these days, can't get nothing by that women." Sakimo let go of the water "okay, what's next?" she asked.

Sasuke finished up his cigarette. "Right now, let's get those hands wrapped" Sakimo nodded and held them out to him, Sasuke gently picked her hands up, he began to wrap them, the wrapping went past her hands, up her wrists and extended up her arms. "Why so far?" she asked him. "Because these will help your form, and grip."

Sakimo sighed she was going to go through a lot of bandages to do this everyday. She got used to the feeling of the bandages then stood, grabbing the sword. She held it out in front of her in the correct position at the correct angle. Sasuke grinned "Next, how to defend from a simple over head swing" Sasuke then showed her, "Bring the sword up always to meet the blow, try to match force as much as possible, this puts less pressure on the blade."

Sakimo nodded and followed his instruction. They practiced another few hours before Sasuke told her to go home and rest. She paused "But I haven't gotten all the targets yet in a single back-flip" Sasuke glanced at her "If you want to practice on that go ahead, I was just making a suggestion." Sakimo nodded and turned to go to where the targets were at.

Sasuke watched her leave with a satisfied nod, her sportsmanship was good, she was a natural, but it would take her a long time before she actually became a competitor to Sakuke. He watched her go through the targets, she was getting faster and better at it, she knew where each one was at by heart, now was just figuring which one to throw to and when.

Sasuke turned to Sakuke "shall we?" he asked grabbing his actual sword. Sakuke nodded "Let us see what you remember from yesterday." He then began to push Sakuke through warm-up and into an actual mock battle.

* * *

Sakimo stood, panting, sweating but most importantly triumphant, she had done it, she had gotten all target and the secret one in a single black flip, and more importantly, she had done it while Sasuke was watching her. She heard the soft sounds of his feet as he came over to her. He had a small, just a small little smile that toyed with his lips.

But more importantly it was his eyes, he looked to her with a certain pride. She forgot her aches and pains for a second as she bloomed beneath his gaze. He nodded "Good, but you're still sloppy, you can do a lot better." He then turned and walked away. Sakimo felt as though the ground beneath her was swept from beneath her feet.

She groaned and fell back not caring that she hit the ground roughly with her back, she stared up at the sky. What did she have to do to please him? She asked herself. She glanced over as Sakuke looked down to her a knowing on his face "Don't worry, you'll get used to it, he build up all your hopes then rips them away in one sentence, he has a talent for it, but he does it so you keep pushing yourself, keep trying to better yourself."

Sakimo sighed, it seemed plausible, it actually made sense. But she made no effort to move, probably because she was too exhausted to. Sakuke leaned down "Come on, after the first week I refuse to keep scraping you up off the ground." Sakimo glared at him as he pulled her up by her limp arms. She staggered to her feet.

She nodded to him "Good luck with your training, I am going home now, take a bath I think." Sakuke nodded "Okay then, cya sis" he said walking off. Sakimo stared after him, she felt a stirring within her, actual affection for him, it was weird that this guy she just met, she felt more kinship for then any other, even Sasuke she held with more regard and respect then Naruto, why was that?

She once again staggered home, she managed to make it to her room before collapsing. She drifted off instantly into a dreamless slumber. She awoke to the prodding of Naruto. In a daze she looked around "Huh...wha?" Naruto spoke "You hungry?" her stomach growled, violently. She nodded and eagerly accepted her nutritious and delicious supper.

She scarfed it down. Naruto watched her in silence, he was studying her for some odd reason. "What?" she said her mouth full of food. Some rice fell from her mouth and back onto the plate. Naruto spoke "nothing it's just, what happened to your arms?" She glanced at the bandages. She shoved food to the side of her mouth.

"It's nothing, they're supposed to help brace my arms and strengthen them." Naruto nodded "Oh, I see, so...what did you learn?" Sakimo scoffed "That Sasuke is a perfectionist and won't allow any error, and no matter what you do there will always be something you can do better" Naruto raised an eye-brow. Then a small smile formed on his lips.

"It's not funny! Seriously? I hot twenty targets-no twenty-one! I hit the hidden one! You know what he did? He nodded and said "good, but you can do better! Are you kidding me? I ran myself ragged! Sakuke had to pick me up from the ground!" Naruto chuckled "Well you wanted to train with him." Sakimo sighed "Yeah, I know, It's just..never mind" she said swallowing then turning back to bed.

She went to sleep once more. She groaned when she heard the sound of knocking on her window. She shot up angry, "Not again!" she yelled and opened the window swiftly. She rubbed sleep from her eyes and glared at him. "Morning sunshine" he said casually. She glanced out it was morning, she looked to her clock, she swore "Dammit! I forgot to set the alarm!"

She leaped from her bed, stubbing her foot on the mattress she bounced around on one foot gathering her things. She took a chance and glanced in the mirror, she shuddered. She was a wreak, she had dark circles and bags under her eyes, some food from last night was still on the corners of her mouth.

Her hair was clinging loosely together in a somewhat working bun. She ripped the hair tie out, snapping it. She groaned, that was her last one. She combed through the top part with her fingers, organizing and making it somewhat presentable. She grabbed her things and turned back to the window.

Sakuke was watching her with avid curiosity. She stormed past him, stepping out, she turned and slammed the window. She took a step only to have her head pulled back with a screaming protest from her hair roots. She let out a cry as she let out a few tears. She groaned and held her hair. Sakuke opened the window slightly, allowing her hair to fall free.

She grunted something unintelligible to him then turned once more. They ran in silence to the training grounds. Sasuke was waiting impatient. "You are late, I will forgive you this once, but don't make a habit of it!" She glared at him, she was pissed off right now, and not even he was safe from her anger.

She stamped her foot down. "Shut-up! You have any idea what kind of morning I have had? I went home last night and crashed okay? I forgot to set my alarm and fell asleep with supper on my face! I haven't taken a shower in like three days, I am sore in every single place! I am so tired my bags have bags! Also I haven't eaten yet and my only hair tie is broken! I am having a fucking bad day, back the fuck down!"

She said seething, she panted from the amount of anger. Sakuke was leaning away from her a stunned look on his face, he slowly turned to Sasuke. Sasuke's brows were both raised in surprise, but he still had a frown, it was a comical look. "Finally" he said. "What? What are you talking about?" Sakimo screamed.

Sakimo found herself on the ground, Sasuke leaning over her, his hand on her collar-bone pressing her into the ground. He smirked and looked at her amused. "I have waited for you to finally stand up for yourself, I was waiting to see when you would break from that shell of yours." "What shell!" she demanded.

"The shell you constantly live in, you hide your potential, you hide your emotion, not a bad thing, but you don't release it, in any way, an Uchiha releases his emotion on the field of battle, but you do neither, you are a drone both in your fighting technique and in your life, 14 years of pent-up rage and anger...you need to let that fly, release the fire within you Sakimo, this little rant you did...just told me that you have taken the first steps to doing so."

Sakimo stared up at him, he was right, she felt...better. She was confused, Sasuke stepped up away from her, she pushed herself up. "I didn't...even know" Sasuke grunted "well...now you do, now...whatever you feel, save it...save it for when you are fighting, that is when you release it, let it empower you, but do not let it control you, just...channel it, that is what I am saying."

Sakimo nodded "I see" "When you can do this properly" he said continuing, "nothing that life throws at you will effect you much on the outside, you will be dead pane and in control of yourself for most of the time, but when the moment words are traded for blades, you will become something else, an all consuming well of fire and potential, unstoppable, and undefeatable"

Sasuke said his eyes lighting up. She nodded now it made sense, now she understood, whatever happened to her, she had to take it and store it and file it away, until she was fighting, then she would bring it out, and bring it out with a vengeance. She nodded understanding. "So I think you should get up, and tell me how you feel, but not with your words, with your fists, come at me, give me everything."

Sakimo nodded and got up slowly, she closed her eyes.

_'Frustrated'_

She attacked her fists moving fast like lightning, striking and rearing back like a cobra, faster and faster.

_'Tired'_

She kicked at him sloppily, he blocked it, she kept eye contact as she stayed in that position, her leg bracing against his hands.

_'Angry'_

She said finally but of course with her actions, not words. She swiped at him, her fingers curved at him like claws.

He caught her wrists gently, she stood there panting. He brought her wrists down slowly '_why'_ he asked with his action. '_I am never going to be good enough' _ She told him by turning her head away from him, her wrists still ensnared by him. _'You will be' _ He said by releasing her hands. _'How do you know?' _ A simple turn of her head to him.

He put both his hands on her face, cupping it. _'Because you are my daughter' _She peered up into his eyes, looking for a sense of a lie. But she knew there was not one. She closed her eyes. _'Thank-you, I will not let you down' _Sasuke released her face. "Now then, back to your training, here is the jutsu you must learn." He said throwing a scroll at her.

She read it "Lightning...Dragon...but...my..chakra, I am only fire." She said looking to him confused. He smirked "Not anymore, I sensed within you, that time at the library, you have lightning, it is just way down inside, now it is time to bring it forth." He stepped away from her, "Learning a new element is the same as learning to draw something, you must study it, learn about it, learn from it, know what it is and how it works, you must find the essence of the element, and relate it to yourself."

Sakimo nodded Sasuke lifted a hand. "Watch it" he said, lightning emitting from his hand, crackling and sparking like a mini thunderstorm. It turned in on itself but it never ceased, it constantly flowed, it was energy, pure unbridled energy, it could be contained but not controlled not completely, you could not control every aspect of it.

It was wild, full of fury, it was the wrath and power of the gods. It struck and scorched the very earth itself. It was tenacious, it was vicious. It was all this and more. She was captivated by it, suspended in time, in her own little world. She longed to reach for it, to grasp it, but no you could not touch it, it was peculiar, it would not let just anyone hold it.

She reserved herself. Then it was gone, Sasuke had stopped feeding the chakra to it. "Now, go and practice, think opposite of fire, it's not hot, it is cold." Sakimo nodded. Turning she left and began to practice.

She tried to think back to her revelation beforehand. She concentrated deeply, she knew she would have to dig down deep inside, just as Sasuke had said, not fire, but cold. But still could sear you to the bone. So hot it burned cold, interesting. What emotion would feed that? A cold fury? Maybe jealousy? She had no idea, what feeds a cold anger? What feeds a cold anger.

* * *

She went home defeated, for now anyway. She would figure it out soon enough. She managed to be able to sit with the family this time at supper. Sure she was in a daze, and everything happened around her as if she wasn't there but she was there. She glanced down to her regimen for tomorrow. It was the weekend, they had weekends off from training.

She got up and put her dishes in the sink. "Oh yeah Sakimo, what's up with the hair?" Namune asked suddenly. She turned "What do you mean?" she said to him. "Well...it's just that...it's down" Sakimo nodded "my...hair-tie broke, I have to get new ones." Kushie laughed. Sakimo turned to her, already she felt a calm anger building inside her, but she followed Sasuke's advice, she showed nothing, her face relaxed and went into a blank state, her eyes studied Kushie with mild interest as she filtered what she said.

Kushie spoke "Why don't you just cut it already, I mean, now it is starting to look like a homeless cat lady's hair, it makes you look so old." Sakimo blinked. Kushie tilted her head se seemed disappointed by something, was it the fact there was no reaction from her? "There is nothing wrong with looking older, people will take you more seriously...when you dress and act your proper age."

Sakimo said grating some words towards her. Kushie let her jaw drop ever so slightly. Sakimo streched and yawned "Well...I am going to take a bath then go to bed." She then turned and left everyone in the kitchen. Namune was laughing at Kushie "Sakimo got you good sis, you are losing your touch" "SHUT-UP" Kushie's voice rang out, "It doesn't matter, she is still a an uppity, disrespectful...ugly witch!"

Naruto's voice yelled "Kushie! Go to your room!" But it didn't matter Sakimo had heard it. Kushie came out into the hallway where Sakimo was still standing. Kushie smirked. "He may be angry with me now, but by tommorow he will feel so bad for yelling at me, he will let me get whatever I want, because unlike you I am special to him."

Then Sakimo felt it, the thing she had tried to feel the entire day, cold anger, seeping into her. It felt dark and unsafe, a thing she took comfort in. She wanted to cause pain to Kushie right there, but like Sasuke said, take things slow, mull it over, let it simmer for a bit, bring it out when it needed to be. Kushie walked away nose stuck up in the air, Sakimo smirked beneath her bangs, Kushie in her own way, had helped Sakimo discover something that would strengthen her.

* * *

She ran herself a bath, pouring in the soap and prepping her things on the small table beside the tub she slowly submerged herself. She sighed as her entire body relaxed and loosened up. Her hair floated on either side of her. She began to clean and come through it, taking a bath and combing her hair always ended up to be a two hour long task.

By the time she was done, most were already in their rooms getting ready to sleep. Sakimo crept up into her room and buried herself into the blankets, satisfied that she wouldn't have to wake up early in the morning.

* * *

**NSW**


	14. Chapter 14

**A Forgiven Father**

**Chapter 14**

**NSW**

* * *

Hinata took a sip of her tea, she turned to Naruto "Where is Sakimo, I though she didn't train today?" Naruto shrugged "no, she doesn't train, I have no idea where she is, she might still be asleep, the last two days she went to train around four or five, I heard her leave." Hinata's eyes bulged "are you serious? four or five? For training!?" Naruto sighed "yeah, she still adjusting I think, yesterday she kind of had a rant, and the day before that she was comatose in the living room from the pain killers she took."

Hinata's jaw effectively dropped. Naruto laughed "but, she's getting better" he added to soften the blow. Hinata was quiet for a bit Naruto looked over the table, Hinata and Kiba had come over to visit, he was expecting Shikamaru and Temari shortly. Itsuka popped up "We can go check on her." Naruto nodded, snapping from his train of thought, he turned to Itsuka and Sora. "Thank-you guys" They got up and turned to the house. Namune joined them, "Hey guys, I have an idea"

He grinned mischievously and waggled his eye-brows. He then began to whisper his plan into their ears. Itsuka and Sora grinned, but Sora glanced away "but...wouldn't that...be...bad? Wouldn't she get mad...I don't want to be a meanie to her." Namune glanced down to his short brother, sometimes he thought he was talking to a seven-year old, the way he spoke and acted.

Namune patted his shoulders "come on, it's a just a joke, we always play jokes on her, it's fine, what about you Itsuka, I know you want to." Itsuka who reminded Namune of a bear, he was tall and strong, but he just plodded along and did whatever, actually strike that he wasn't a bear he was like an over sized dog, he guarded and protected Sora for some odd reason, he never knew why his brothers had the relationship they did.

Itsuka shrugged "I guess it is fine...as long as no one get's hurt" Namune grinned "now we are talking, and don't worry! Why the heck would anyone get hurt? We are just waking Sakimo up in a...inventive way." Itsuka nodded and he and Sora followed Namune's lead.

* * *

"SAKIMO!" The screamed pierced through her veil of sleep and ripped her violently from her dreams. She was dragged at a blinding speed to the real world as she all but jumped from the bed. She landed on the floor, perched on the toes of her feet. Then something hit her skin. She shivered as the substance ran down her face and neck.

She gasped and rubbed it from her eyes. In a confused delusion she tried to frame together what was happening. She took a few steps back, now something light was be sprinkled on her. "What is going...gah!" she began to cough and spat a feather from her mouth. She fainlly opened her eyes. She looked about, her brothers were standing there, Namune was laughing, a container of honey in his hands, half empty.

She glanced to Itsuka who was stifling a snigger, he held a bag of feathers that one would use for crafts. Sora was hiding behind Namune, he gazed at her with scared eyes. Sakimo ignored the laughing and looked at her reflection in the mirror, a feathered, messy beast stared back. She felt a heat building in her face, as her jaw trembled, she wanted to scream, she wanted to cry.

But then an image of Sasuke formed in her mind, she concentrated on him. She took a deep breath. Exhaling, she bottled up her emotion, bottled it up and winded it tight, locking the cap upon it. She looked to them as the laughter died down, Namune chewed on his lower lip. She stared blankly at them. They began to shift awkwardly.

Sora spoke up "We're sorry...?" Sora said unsure about the situation. Sakimo drifted past them, ignoring them. Her eyes strangely vacant and uncaring. Cold, bottomless like two pits. Namune, Itsuka and Sora glanced to each other. "What the heck...she didn't...what is wrong with her? It was so fun watching her blow up sometimes."

Namune sighed "so...now what?" Itsuka glanced down at the bag of feathers he had. He glanced to Namune. He thought for just a second before coming to a conclusion, he must get rid of evidence. He stuffed the bag of feathers over Namune's head and ran, grabbing Sora by the arm and hauling him up over his shoulder as he did so, he had to protect his brother now didn't he?

* * *

Sakimo peeled as many feathers as she could from her hair. She was in the kitchen, washing off the honey from her skin and hair. She groaned this was gross. A fresh wave of anger tore through her, but she had to control it, had to! She scrubbed even harder than finally gave up. Most of the honey was gone, a few feathers still were stuck in her hair but she didn't care at the moment.

She threw a sheet of her hair behind her then walked out to where the food is, finally realizing how hungry she was. She ghosted out and got a plate and started putting food on it before someone noticed she was there. Akamaru, Kiba's retired ninken, (ninja dog) had attacked her. Knocking her to the ground and began licking her face to get to the honey. She yelled for Naruto.

Naruto and Kiba got the dog off of her. She almost snapped once more, but she managed to contain it, even though her face was pinched and eyes were beginning to rim red with rage. Naruto helped her up. "Are you okay?" he asked. She ignored him and grabbed food. Shoving it into her mouth she chewed it viciously.

Kiba spoke "yeah really sorry, he usually doesn't do that." Sakimo nodded "It's okay, I'm over it." Kiba scratched his head "well...uh...why do you have feathers in your hair?" Sakimo glanced to him, then to Naruto. "Ask, Namune, Sora and Itsuka." She said out loud. Naruto groaned "Namune! Sora! Itsuka! Get down here!"

Hinata got up "here, do you want my help?" Hinata asked. Sakimo shook her head "no, it's fine, besides...I don't like anyone touching my hair." She tugged at a feather. Hinata put a hand back "oh...so how is your training going?" "fine" she said not going into further detail. Hinata took a sip of her tea. "So Naruto says you had a bit of a time adjusting."

Sakimo shrugged "yeah I did, but I'll get over it, had to toughen up anyway." Sakimo finished the food on her plate, "besides I'm not done, I have to keep up with training over the weekends if possible he said." She pulled out her list.

_Warm-ups_

_Target practice_

_beginning kata's (just don't have anything in your hands to give away)_

_Jutsu practice (keep it simple)_

Sakimo nodded and turned away she walked over next to the tree. She stretched and began to loosen up fer body. She closed her eyes then opened them again, sharingan activated. Sakuke had mentioned to her, to build up stamina to the sharingan every so often she should go through a training session with her sharingan activated.

She looked about, what would be a good target? She glanced about her head shaking off a feather, it drifted calmly to the ground. Then she got an idea. She glanced over to where Naruto was issuing out three weeks of being grounded upon Namune and the others, she noted that Namune still held the bag of feathers.

She scampered over to him. "Hey I need this thanks" she said and took it from him. Naruto and them stared after her as she ran over to the tree once more. Naruto shook his head and went back to giving them a verbal beat-down of why they were not supposed to do what they did.

Sakimo took out a hand full of feathers then prepared her weapons pouch. She threw the feathers up into the air, where they drifted on the breeze, suspended for a few moments, twirling about. She waited for them to fall just a bit then acted. She cut each feather in half, then quarters then hit each part that lay on the ground.

She made a few clones. They each grabbed some feathers, and spread out in the yard, they waited for her. She nodded when ready. They threw the feathers up she spun around throwing senbon with deadly accuracy, striking through the thickest part of the feather and pinning into either the tree, fence, or even house.

She stopped spinning when all the feathers were gone. She sighed then turned to her nearest clone, "all of you, attack" she said. They did. She saw through each one of their attacks and she blew them away. Using the style that Sasuke had taught her, keeping her limbs and actions controlled, not using an ounce more strength then necessary, she violently and without mercy struck and hit each clones in the most weakest places, making them instantly disappear.

She swooped up and down, leaping and spinning, never staying the same place. She did this so the enemy would not be able to pin-point her, not be able to attack her from long-range. She weaved in and out, slowly ever so slowly she let her inner emotions come out, her anger, her rage, this was the time to use it.

All of a sudden she slipped out of her controlled style, she was still in control, to some degree, but she was more wild, more vicious. Instead of striking in the weakest points, she struck in places that would cause pain, cause damage, if only they were real people and not clones. She imagined each one was a person who ever wronged her, she imagined each one was Kushie, or Namune.

Fire flared within her. She extended her clenched fingers, and her hands burned in a thin layer of orange crackling flames. She struck even faster and harder, searing into each clone her anger. She moved and kept on moving, she had one or two clones whose job was to keep making clones. She grinned, happy satisfied, that she was part Uzumaki, she had chakra, oh so much chakra, imagine what she could do on a real battle field, with real flesh and blood targets.

She would be a beast, she would carve a name that would be feared and respected just as much as her fathers, maybe even held with more. Someday, she thought someday. She decided to finish up, a thin sheen of sweat was building on her. She took a deep breath and released her inner fire, it came shooting out, rolling and merciless it consumed every last clone and surrounded her in a wall of flames.

She closed her eyes it was beautiful, the feeling of fire surrounding you, hot enough to sear you and burn you, and yet she did not burn, she did not get hurt by the flames, fire does not burn fire. She opened her eyes as the flames devoured themselves and burned out. She turned looking down, the ground was scorched and burning, some of her weapons were glowing red from the heat.

She sighed and glanced up. Everyone was staring at her, everyone. Frozen faces of shock some of dismay, and on Naruto she noted a little sadness. She also saw a few fresh ones, Shikamaru, Temari, and a boy, looking to be the age of 12 or 13, he had brown hair tied back in a smaller version of Shikamaru's pony tail, and as for looks he was the splitting image, except his eyes were shaped more like his mothers.

She swallowed a lump in her throat then reached for her weapons gathering them. Skipping the ones who had not as yet cooled. Once all of them were cooled off and collected, and pulled from the various places that they rested in, she walked back over to the table. "Um, Sakimo" Naruto said. She glanced up "What? I didn't burn anything, and I think the senbon holes aren't going to hurt anything."

Naruto took his fingers and held them to his eyes. She finally realized with some embarrassment that she had forgotten to deactivate her sharingan. She acted as though that was her plan. "No, I am supposed to build up my stamina for it, so I have to leave it activated until I start feeling, dizzy or light-headed."

She nodded to Shikamaru and Temari, "I am going to put my weapons away, I'll be out in a minute" Naruto nodded "okay" he said putting on his fake smile. She wondered why he did that, didn't he know people could see through it? She ran up to her room and put her weapons away then ran back downstairs, she rifled through her private stash of tomatoes, picking a big juicy one up she bit into it like an apple.

A little juice ran down her face but she wiped it away. She walked back outside. Naruto was sitting back down with the others, they were laughing about something. Namune, Itsuka and Sora sat glumly in their chairs. "Where is Kushie?" Sakimo asked "She and the girls went shopping I guess, I thought about waking you up to see if you wanted to go-"

Sakimo shook her head "I need sleep more than clothes, and I hate shopping, I only need the basic things, nothing fancy, it'll just get ripped or dirty with the extent of my training." "Or burned' Namune added. Sakimo glared at him "yes...I guess that to, although I am smart enough to keep from burning myself, unlike others I know."

Namune shot his tongue out. Sakimo rolled her eyes and bit into her tomato. "What...is that?" Itsuka asked. "A tomato, it's healthy for you" Namune, Sora and Itsuka all blanched "Why would you want healthy when there is ramen?" Hinata and Kiba chuckled at this. Sakimo sighed "Well, you ever hear the term, 'you are what you eat'?"

Namune nodded "sure...but why would you want to be something that tastes icky and gross" Sakimo chewed her food for a second. "Why would you want to be something that is long, limp and stringy?...oh wait never mind you are already that way" Namune quirked his head "What? how am I like that in any way!" Sakimo flicked her eyes downward, "just use your imagination."

Namune grew a deep pink blush. Sakimo smirked. "Okay enough" Naruto said in an exhausted 'why do I have to even say this?' voice. Sakimo smiled and began to walk away. Itsuka spoke "she got you good" Namune glared at him "shut-up you big block head!" Naruto said "Namune" in a stern manner. Namune glowered "sorry" he said casting a glare at Sakimo.

"Why are her eyes red?" Shikachi pipped up. Shikamaru turned to him "well...it's a long story, it's hard to say...Sakimo...just has abilities that no one else in her family has." Shikachi nodded "oh...I see" Then randomly, there was a knock on the gate. Naruto glanced to it. "I wasn't expecting anyone else..." he got up. Walking over he opened the door, there stood Sakuke.

He glanced up to Naruto "oh...hi...is Sakimo home?" Sakimo was at Naruto's side in a moment, "Yes she is, what do you want?" Sakuke glanced to Naruto "I was wondering...if you weren't busy, I could give you extra training practice, give you a leg up on it when you start again monday." He then stopped. "Wait...why do you have your...never mind" he said shaking his head.

Sakimo smirked "sure...we aren't doing anything, Naruto has some friends over but that's about it, let me grab my stuff wait for me." She dashed away. Sakuke stood awkwardly for a second. "So...how have you been?" He asked Naruto. Naruto shrugged "Okay I guess...what about you?" Sakuke pulled at a loose tread on his shirt, "same old, same old, training day in and out, learning how to slowly take over the world and destroy all man kind."

Naruto stared at him. Sakuke scratched his head "that...that was a joke...I'm not very good at them...sorry" Naruto chuckled "no...you kind of suck" Sakuke shrugged "being sociable...not my best attribute...I blame it on the genetics" he said under his breath. Naruto laughed "no kidding, so how do you think Sakimo is doing?" Naruto asked.

Sakuke shrugged "she's a fast learner, she seems to pick everything up well enough, she is really open and wants to learn as much as she can, dad's pretty impressed with her, he says with the right training she will flourish and become a powerful Kunochi one day, maybe to the extent of being rivals with the legendary sannin."

Naruto's jaw dropped, she knew she was good...but that good? Then again what kind of training would permit such a thing? How much would she have to do? How much would she have to sacrifice? "What about you?" Naruto asked. Sakuke sighed "I could kill the hokage himself and my dad would still say I wasn't good enough."

Sakuke said, a little anger showing in his eyes. Naruto was about to say something. But Sakimo appeared then. "Oi! Come on lets go!" She then shouldered past him. Sakuke gave chase and the two were gone in seconds. Naruto turned back to the others. "He's an interesting kid" Shikamaru said. Naruto glanced to him "You know him?" Shikamaru nodded "yeah, I helped Iruka teach after he broke his arm that one time, It was only for a couple of months, but I got to see a lot of him, he is mature for his age, kept to himself, was always trying to study up and be two steps ahead of the class, it was admirable."

Naruto nodded "he has to be better than what he says." Shikamaru nodded "oh i wouldn't doubt it, he's a strong one, but like Sasuke he has both a superiority and inferiority complex, he is brainwashed thinking he is the best, but he doesn't believe himself that he is the best, not unless he trains like crazy and studies like crazy day in and day out."

Naruto nodded "well then, how far does the apple fall from the tree?" he said jokingly. Shikamaru nodded, but paused, "The thing is...Sakuke isn't the only apple underneath the tree" Naruto stared at him "What? Sakimo? No way, she-" "Naruto, I know you love her, she's your daughter so you have convinced yourself it's not there, she has the same thing."

Naruto sighed "I...it's just...dammit, I know okay!? She is exactly like him, but..I am hoping by me being supportive of...this...that maybe things won't turn out like they did before." Shikamaru leveled with him. "By being a push-over? That is exactly what Sasuke wants, he wants you to move aside and turn tail, that is what he expects, he thinks you are too afraid to confront him."

Naruto glared at him "I have confronted him!" Shikamaru quirked an eye-brow "Yeah but each time you did you just rolled over and let him walk all over you." Naruto sighed "I...I can't help it" Hinata spoke up "It can't be you still have feelings for him...still?" Naruto tugged at his hair "I...no...it's not feelings...it's more like...I...I feel sorry for him...something...it not right with him, he's not the same he once was...something changed him...something is causing him pain and he won't fight it...he's given up...and I don't understand why, he always fought everything, but now there is something he is...too afraid to fight, it..confused me...and scares me."

Shikamaru and the rest were silent. "It's...it was something started back then...I noticed then, it started not to long after he got out of prison, he just...he would come to me, and barely even be alive, he just stared off with those eyes, I mean when he came back...he was happy for the first time, I thought he was healed...but then he just...turned back down the same path and I have no idea what made him do it."

Shikamaru shrugged "Maybe...he was just playing you?" Naruto shook his head "no...I can tell when he is lying...everytime I asked him, he would come up with something but I knew it was a lie, I don't understand why...why couldn't he tell me the truth? What is the truth?" Shikamaru shrugged "I don't know...maybe it is something we will never know."

Naruto sighed "I hope not, it's still been eating away at me like, a wound that won't close." Shikamaru nodded "I know, Naruto...I know, you spent a lot of time chasing after him and convincing him to return." Naruto nodded "yeah...well...I guess best not to dwell on the past" Namune spoke up "so...why was he in prison?"

Naruto froze, he forgot, Sora, Itsuka and Namune were there. He blushed and cleared his throat. "Well...let's just say Sasuke was a troubled teen, and got into a lot of trouble." Shikamaru sighed "Naruto please, Uchiha Sasuke left the village at age 13, joined with a known betrayer of the village and the man who murdered the third hokage, Sasuke then spent the next two and a half years training with him, Sasuke however turned and murdered his sensai then formed a small team to go after another known fugitive."

Naruto glared at Shikamaru. "They will hear about it anyway, might as well tell the truth" Naruto sighed "Do you guys know why there are so few in the Uchiha clan?" They shook their heads of course not. "It's because Sasuke's older brother...on commands of the Anbu and hokage purged the clan of bad blood, the Uchiha were planning a revolt, Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother was a double agent and did as commanded, on one condition, his younger brother go free."

Naruto sighed "however, Sasuke was...traumitized after witnessing it, and he declared he would get revenge, and he did. Many...many years ago" Namune spoke up "wait...revenge...you mean...he killed his brother?" Naruto nodded "Killed his brother and stole his brothers eyes." Namune was stunned "stole...why?" Itsuka asked.

"To access a better and more powerful do-jutsu, if you kill your best friend you obtain the mengekyou sharingan, kill your older brother and transplant his eyes, you obtain an even more powerful ocular power, however it comes with a price...each one does...use either one too much...and you go blind." Namune shuddered, the very thought that this system was even in existence made his blood go cold, how could you kill your best friend...or brother! No power was worth it!

Namune spoke up "So after he killed his brother he came home?" Naruto nodded "yes, while I was training with Kakashi and Yamato on perfecting some of my wind jutsus...he came to us. He just walked up to us and said he was willing to give up, so the village accepted him in, he went on trail, they wanted to kill him...but I convinced them otherwise, so they actually freed him for some time and he, me, Jeriyah and a couple of others, Kakashi, Asuma, Yamato, Sai, we all went and hunted down the Akatsuki, finished them all off."

Naruto sighed at the thought. "Then, we returned and he served some time, then randomly he was released half way through his sentance...he came out of prison and found me first..and...well...we...um...started a relationship...and yeah" Naruto said blushing. Namune and the others shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"That is strange though...how they just let him out, was it good behavior?" Naruto shrugged "probably not, he was always getting into fights, but he said the village just decided that he was better off free instead of locked up, the village couldn't sleep easy with their precious last Uchiha behind bars." Shikamaru nodded "sounds about right, but like I said...who knows."

Naruto sighed as he remembered back to the words Sasuke had told him in their last fight. '_The Sasuke you know is the real Sasuke, but the Sasuke the village will let live will be the Sasuke you hate, I must survive Naruto, I must re-start my clan, I can't do that with you' _Naruto shook his head at the memory, what did it mean? Why did he have to revive his clan? He said he never wanted to have children before, he said the curse of the Uchiha should die with him, why did he change his mind?

Naruto went over to the table "enough talk about this, let's talk about something else" Hinata and Kiba smiled then they went into detail about their daughter, Hana named in memory of Kiba's older sister who died before the child was born, killed on a mission, both her and her loyal companions, the blow was strong to Kiba.

So the rest of the night at the Uzumaki household was full of laughter and fond memories as parents talked about their children and all the things that they had done in their life, which made certain teenagers and pre-teens quite embarrassed all night.

* * *

Sakimo parried Sakuke's sword thrusts, she was now working with live steel. For three weeks now she had trained, she had learned many things, that Naruto had said not to learn, she learned how to wield lightning finally, she was almost ready to learn Chidori, but Sasuke was going to wait before teaching her something as erratic and dangerous as that.

She had learned more about sportsmanship, but it would be a long, long while before she would move from the beginning to intermediate stage. But she was learning fast anyway, like Sakuke said, she learned at a rapid pace, but that was only because she had learned to do so all her life. Remember and learn things at a rapid pace.

But Sasuke wanted her to slow down, to get every detail of everything, she could learn things fast, but not all the way proper. She just improved most of the time and it looked good, but looking and being good were two very contrasting concepts. Sasuke took another drag of his cigarette and flicked it away, he studied Sakimo's movements.

He was looking for it, and there it was, when she went for upper strokes her shirt would lift ever so slightly and he saw a curling of a strange design, it was darker than her normal flesh but it wasn't a tattoo, or a dirt stain or anything, it didn't look to be a scar, perhaps it was a birthmark, but that was the strangest one he ever did see, he wanted to study it closer but that would be a little awkward and strange, she was just a teenage girl, and father or not, it would be improper for him to ask her to 'lift your shirt'.

He almost laughed at the idea but shifted it from mind. He sighed and unsheathed his own sword, she instantly came to life with his touch, they were a perfect pair him and Ryunyo. She was longer and a little thicker then most Samurai swords, she also curved just a little more from her apex. She gleamed in the light.

Her hilt was completely black, with the silver metal Ensign of a coiling dragon. At the bottom of the hilt he had the Uchiha crest carved in. He lofted her about a few times his hands and arms knew her exact weight and exactly how she liked to be held. He spoke "Okay good enough, Sakuke you are letting your strokes get the best of you, and Sakimo you are still to choppy and unsteady, you need to get used to your blade more."

Sakimo sighed "I know, but I can't help it, I can only hold him every so often." Sasuke quirked a brow "him...Kusunagi is a girl" She shook her head "no, maybe to you, but deep down she is a he, he hated the fact you kept thinking he was a girl, he can't help it that he likes to be delicate and artistic, it's who he is."

Sasuke messaged the bridge of his nose, "Okay...but...oh never mind fine then, is Kusunagi _his_ Name?" She nodded "yes it is, now take better care of him." Sasuke knew that blades don't really have voices, or thoughts...I mean they did...or they didn't...it was very strange sometimes...with swords, sometimes they were just a hunk of metal and othertimes...they were more than that.

He swore he thought he heard his own blade chuckle in a womans voice then hiss 'patience, she is young' to him. He glanced to his blade. No it was his imagination, he knew that Ryunyo didn't speak, it was a blade, a beautiful noble one, but a blade none the less. He shook it from mind, and walked forward.

"Not my fault you have only so much time, find a way to get more time with him." Sakimo sighed "yes sir" she said then sheathed Kusunagi. She turned back to him. "Hey...it's Sakura" Sasuke turned, he glanced over at the open cigarette pack next to him. He making no sudden or obvious movements picked it up and put it back into his pocket, he reached for a few breath mints.

Sakura came up wearing her usual uniform of black shorts underneath a slitted skirt, a darker pink sleeveless jacket with her jounin jacket over top. One her arm was a fish net band spanning from her elbow to shoulder. "Hey" she said to them. Sasuke nodded "Hey mom" Sakuke said putting his sword away and taking a sip of water.

Sasuke cringed inwardly. Sakura saw the fresh cut on his arm. She turned her eyes to him, he feigned disinterest. "He did it himself, don't look at me." Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Oh really...Sakuke how did you get that cut?" Sakuke froze, he glanced to Sasuke then to Sakura. "Well...I...was sparring with Sakimo, she's just starting you see...lot's of accidents and stuff, don't worry dad patched it up."

Sakura glanced to Sakimo "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." Sakura nodded "okay then, well be more careful.' She straightened herself "Anyway, I will be taking Sakuke and Sakimo off your hands" Sasuke glanced at her "okay...why?" Sakura grinned "we are having a little lunch together, I will be home later, I have night shift, you can fend for yourself for supper right?"

Sasuke nodded "of course, food that won't make me sick, what treat." Sakura glared at him "I am not that bad of a cook" Sasuke made fake vomiting noises. Sakura turned to him, he made a hasty retreat, but would deny it if you brought it up. Sakura grinned then turned back "okay you two let's go." Sakimo and Sakuke nodded and stepped in place.

"What about my sword?" she whispered to Sakuke "doesn't matter at the moment, it's not like we are going to eat lunch with Naruto." Sakimo nodded "yeah your right." Sakuke grinned "Of course I'm right, I am an Uchiha right?" Sakimo snorted "I don't know...you are half Haruno" Sasuke stuck out his tongue "you are half Uzumaki" Sakimo sighed "don't remind me."

* * *

Sakimo and Sakuke walked through the streets, unlike Sasuke and Sakuke, Sakimo wore her sword strapped to her back. Sakura lead them to a nice place, it was open and not very crowded, which was great, until they learned who they were sitting with. Everyone. Literally everyone, Shikamaru,Temari,Shikatchi, Hinata, Kiba, Hana (who was five) Ino, Neji, Ten-ten and their son Nagi (7) and daughter Nemi (5 as well). (Like Naruto, the rest of them had no problem with Sakura or Sakuke)

Of course Naruto and all of Sakimo's siblings were there. Sakuke quickly reached over "Okay you can give my second blade back" He said almost choking her as he ripped it from her "Hey! let me unstrap the bloody thing, it's uncomfortable, why the heck do you have two sword anyway?" She said, both of them slipping into an easy lie right on the spot.

Sakuke shrugged as he put Kusunagi next to his blade. "I'm teaching myself double sword techniques" Sakura turned "But I thought-" "Yeah I was going to tell you, isn't it awesome? Dad says I'm going to cut my hand off, but I think I can handle it." Sakimo nodded she moved in next to Sakura "yeah but he was close today"

She said pointing to his wound, then under her breath into Sakura's ear she spoke "Naruto is not to know tha I am learning sportsmanship" Sakura nodded understanding, although was confused as to why. So she played along. "Maybe you should take it easy" she said to him. Sasuke nodded "Yeah...but I won't you know me."

He said smiling and scratching his neck. Sakura turned back "okay Ino-pig move aside, I am sitting there" Sakuke and Sakimo sighed. "Nice one" she said to him. "Good, you caught on fast" "Are you two going to stand there and gossip or sit and eat?" Hinata asked. They both snapped their heads up. "Right" Naruto spoke "here's a spot for you" Naruto said pointing next to Kushie.

Sakimo bit back a reply. "No...that's fine, we'll sit at the end spot over there." They then made their way over. They both sat down. "So what does this place have to eat?" Sakuke asked. Sakura chuckled "does it matter, just eat, you're a growing boy, you need more food then what you dad has on that stupid diet thing."

Sakuke whined "but I like my stupid diet." Sakura raised an eye-brow. "Do you really?" Sakuke sighed. "No" he said glancing away "But you did not hear that from me...it was Sakimo." Sakimo kicked him beneath the table. Sakuke elbowed her in the ribs. The others glanced at them. Both of them glanced down 'this is going to be a long lunch' they thought at the same time.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, here ya go.**

**NSW**


	15. Chapter 15

**A Forgiven Father**

**Chapter 15**

**NSW**

* * *

Naruto spoke "So how was training today Sakimo?" Sakimo glanced to him "ah...it was...okay I guess...nothing much new." Naruto nodded "Thats good, keep up the good work" Sakimo tilted her head ever so slightly "Thank...you?" she said confused. Sakuke chirped in. "She learned an awesome fire jutsu" he said covering for her.

Sakimo nodded "yeah...really nice one." "Oh what one?" Temari asked. Sakuke glanced at her then to Sakimo "It's...well a...secret one, pulled from the private libraries of the Uchiha." Sakimo nodded "classified, very classified, only Uchiha can learn kind of jutsu, really hard to describe right now, but it's like...amazing, so much fire and flames, and the way they fall, so beautifully upon your enemy, scorching and consuming...can't wait to try it on a real person."

Naruto paused. Sakimo knew what was coming she instantly spoke "Kidding, kidding, I'm just pulling your leg...I wouldn't do that..._yet" _She said the last part under your breath, only Sakuke could hear. He hid a snicker. Sakimo glared at him "Shut-up" she commanded him. He glared right back at her "don't tell to shut-up, you shut-up!"

Sakimo and him glared at each other, "Sakuke be nice" Sakura said not looking up from her menu. Sakuke surrendered "fine, you win this round" Sakimo stuck her tongue out at him. Sakuke grabbed a menu. His jaw dropped. "Oh, my...heck yes! I know what I want" Sakura glanced to him "What?" "I want this sampler appetizer thing, then, then, I want this double-decker bacon cheeseburger, and then for desert I am having the double chocolate decadent cake."

Sakimo stared at him "Are you serious, you have any idea what that will do to you?" He shrugged "I'll probably throw it all up but I don't care, like mom said I'm a growing boy, I need my food." Sakimo glanced at the prices "How are you going to pay for your buffet?" Sakuke grinned and reached in to his pocket. He pulled out a black wallet with the Uchiha crest on it.

"Paper, or plastic?" he said throwing a wad of cash on the table and a credit card. Namune stared at him "You have a credit card?" Sakuke nodded "yep, it's just something my dad gave me randomly, when it comes to money...he spoils me rotten, I get everything new and can buy whatever I want whenever I want it, it's awesome."

Sakura sighed "It's true, that kid has more crap then he knows what to do with." Sakuke rolled his eyes "it is not crap it is...room ornamitation that I haven't found a use for." They all stared at him. Namune spoke "what the heck do you buy half the time?" Sakuke shrugged "Well...I can't buy any candy, or food, that's the rules me dad gave me, except on holidays, special occasions, I can't get a tattoo or body piercing, can't buy any bright-colored clothing, not that I would want to, I like black, it works for me."

Sakimo studied the menu and listened to Sakuke through one ear. The waitress came up "What will you all be ordering?" They were sidetracked for a bit as the waitress furiously wrote down all the orders. Then she got to Sakuke. He told her what he wanted then added "And she will be having the same."

Sakimo snapped her head up "what!? No I was" Sakuke covered her mouth "don't mind her, you can go now" The waitress bowed and left quickly. Sakimo shoved Sakuke away "What the errgg, I was going to get a ranch wrap!" Sakuke stuck his tongue out "oh well, now come on, live a little" Sakimo crossed her arms "Rule number 36, an Uchiha is not allowed to live a callous an improper lifestyle"

Sakuke shot right back "Rule number 17, younger Uchiha listen to older Uchiha and obey without question" "Rule number 13 an Uchiha follows only their own rules and the rules of the clan" Sakuke stopped for a bit. "Rule number...hnnmmmm" he said thinking. "Can't think of any?" Sakimo said happily.

He waved her off "Quiet I am thinking...erg rule number..whatever, just eat the food, not like you are going to die from it, plus, dad's not going to find out, so there" Sakimo glared at him. Sakura sighed loudly Ino snickered. "Itsuka asked "Do you really have that many rules?" Sakuke shrugged "well...sorta, but I don't think they are official, I think dad makes up half of them, but It doesn't matter if they are real or fake, I will still try to follow all of them...most of the time, sometimes, rules are meant to be bent."

Sakimo cracked her fingers, it was loud. Shikamaru spoke "you sure you didn't just break a finger?" he said jokingly. Sakimo glowered "no, I am pretty sure I didn't" Sakuke nodded "yeah, i broke my finger's a couple times, it sucks, which is why this hand" he said holding it up and keeping his fingers straight up together, only they weren't.

The middle three were turned ever so slightly to the left and his middle and index finger had a gap between it. He spoke "that gap won't close unless I take my other hand and press them together, it is quite annoying." Namune grinned "I broke my arm" Sakuke nodded "how bad?" Namune shrugged "I was little, I jumped off of our house."

Sakuke nodded "yeah, I jumped off the top of the play-ground castle thing, heh-heh, compound fracture, it sucked, but was awesome, they gave me all the ice cream I wanted, and I got to order my dad about for like three weeks it was the best time of my life!" Namune laughed. Sakura chuckled "Oh I remember that time, but you always like to ham up your injuries make them bigger then what they were."

Sakuke shrugged "It's who I am, I also have broken my wrist, three ribs, collar-bone. oh! I even fractured my skull" Sakura froze. "What?" Sakuke shuddered "crap, you weren't supposed to hear about that one." Sakura turned towards him "When" was all she said. Sakuke sighed "two years ago, it was my fault, I thought I could block by ducking forward, ended up hitting my head on his blade, and...it was small not a lot of blood, and he fixed it right then and there."

Sakuke said this while slowly sinking underneath his mothers glare. Sakura groaned "Why do you two conspire against me all the time." Sakuke spoke "because you overreact" "I DO NOT OVER-REACT, I AM YOUR MOTHER IT IS MY JOB TO WORRY ABOUT YOU" Sakuke sunk even lower. Sakimo spoke "nice going idiot" Sakuke glared at her "Shut-up or I can tell Naruto some secrets about you."

Sakimo strangled him so no one else heard. Sakura cracked her knuckles "just wait until I get home" Ino spoke "oh can I come watch I want to see this" Sakura thought about it, it was quite tempting. Sakuke spoke "hey look food!" Distracting her and everyone as they all dug into their meals. Sakimo stared at hers as though it was an enemy looming over her.

Sakuke embraced his food as if it was a long-lost friend. Sakimo sighed and reached down and plucked a fry that came with a burger, then a mozzarella stick, cheesy and stringy it went down her throat. She contemplated on what to drink quick like seeing is Sakuke forgot to order, but he covered for her once more and ordered two chocolate malts.

She sipped her's casually, she listened into the conversation around them. Sakura was telling a story about how this man who was though would never walk again, how he managed to fight through it, and now, he was up and walking and teaching his students once more. Another was about a little girl who was diagnosed with terminal cancer, she also pulled through it, all because she had a teddy bear that her best friend had given her.

Sakimo filtered out the stories and her and Sakuke were silent, slowly ever so slowly the others forgot about them, they blended into the background and were forgotten ever so easily. But then a sharp cry broke through the resteraunt. A waitress screamed and fell to the floor as a large swooping shape flew right towards them.

Landing on the table it stood almost two and half feet tall. With large talons and a wickedly curved beak, it snapped its head in mechanical like motions around. It was completely black, it's plumage though had a sheen to it, a luminosity it seemed to radiate..blackness. It walked forward, it turned to Sakura.

It was either a hawk or an eagle, but instead of normal plumage it was black like mentioned before. But it turned its eyes to Sakura, she sat back a little. "Sakura" it said in Sasuke voice. "Sasuke, why the heck are you a hawk?" Sasuke snapped his beak "I am not a hawk, I am actually sitting about three miles out of Konoha, I used a special projection jutsu to propel my mind and conscience into a form to come back here to deliver a message."

Sakura nodded "okay, what is it?" "It's not for you, I just thought I better say hi" He then turned sharply away from her, he walked down the table, his talons gleaming and clipping against the table, regal and prominent he held his head high, advocating all of his grandeur. He walked forwards to Sakuke and Sakimo.

They both looked down, so did Sasuke he chirred "very nutricious...lunch" Sakuke pushed the plate away looked down. Sasuke pushed it back "no, no, don't bother, it's all right I will be gone for about three months, do what you wish during that time, I just thought to drop off what you will practise and learn yourself while I am gone, I expect it to be learned and perfected by the time I return."

Sasuke dropped a scroll into Sakuke and Sakimo's laps. "Do not disappoint me, either of you, failure is not an option, nor an excuse." Both nodded to him "yes sir" Sasuke turned away from them. He turned back though "are those mozzarella sticks?" he asked. Sakuke nodded. Sasuke grabbed all but two in his talons, then plucked a few fries in the other.

"I will need a snack for the road, remember perfection." He then spread his wings and flew off, scaring another few waitresses as he did. Sakuke glared down at his appetizer "well then, I'm not touching any of that" Sakimo glanced to her fries. "Me neither, what did he give us?" They both brought their scrolls out and opened them.

They stared, and stared, and stared, this was...impossible! There were almost fifty hand signs to this jutsu! Sakimo glanced to Sakuke's, he got a very, very advanced sword kata, "Dance of the twelfth Dragon?" Sakuke slowly collapsed his head on the table. "There is no way I can do this!" He exclaimed. "Look at this, this is...look! I don't even think my body can bend that way! Let alone do it in mid-air!"

Sakuke banged his head once more on the table. "I can't do it, I give up, I give up on life!" He went silent he just sat there limply. "Oi, come on, it's not that bad, I am sure you can do it, come on, you can't give up so easily, here I'll help you." Sakuke rose his head "How could you possibly help?" Then he buried his head back into the table.

Sakimo sighed "okay, just take it one step at a time, whats the first thing?" She got up and grabbed the scroll. "Look, it's just standing at the ready, you can do that right?" Sakuke nodded, still not picking his head up from the table. "Would you stop moping and get up here? You aren't the only one who received an impossible task."

Sakuke stood up "Good" Sakimo stepped away and faced him, she made a clone who held the scroll up both her and Sakuke glanced at the scroll. Sakimo spoke out loud while each went through the steps. "First position" she said. They both widened their stances, back's went straight as an arrow, shoulders back. "Next position" They brought their arms out, as if both were holding imaginary blades.

"Next" Both stepped forward on their right foot, bringing it up, bending the knee and pointing the toe. Their arms slowly were brought downwards then they turned. "Fourth, fifth, sixth!" Sakimo yelled. Their arms suddenly moving wickedly fast and each jabbed their arms in a zig sag motion. First they snapped their arms up in a swooping left motion.

The easily slide out of that position by instantly flowed into the other by bringing their invisible blades across horizontally, they paused holding them their for a split second longer then the others had. The invisible swords were brought up in another lat motion, bringing their elbows up in a fast motion their arms were raised above their heads, then they stood staring at the page, frozen in that position.

Sakimo spoke "What the?" Sasuke and her both relaxed "I know right? We have to jump...and like spin...while biringing the blade around" Sakimo nodded "yeah...it's just..hnmmm, so sudden, good luck with that" Sakuke groaned. "What did you get?" Sakuke grabbed the scroll from her. She tried taking it back, Sakuke kept turning and dancing away from her as she hopped about trying to take it back.

He whistled "wow, that is a lot of hand signs, I never seen this one before, I wonder why he gave it to you?" Sakimo finally took it back from him, snatching it away when he offered it to her. "Who...cares, I still will murder myself trying to do this jutsu...look at all the pathways of chakra you have to use!"

Naruto spoke "What did he give you?" Sakimo froze "oh...umm... Roar of the Fire Tiger" Sakuke quirked an eye-brow, "Fire tiger, been a long while since anyone from the Uchiha clan has learned from the scrolls of the tiger." Sakimo glanced to him "What?" Sakuke spoke "for each element, there are several animals and entities that the jutsu's will take shape of, some animals are universal, like the dragon, they are used in all elemental jutsus, others are not to much."

Sakimo glanced to Naruto, even Naruto looked surprised. Shikamaru nodded "yes, he is correct, course very few people learn about the elemental animals." Sakuke nodded "Well I did, you see dad has studied and perfected all the scrolls of the dragon, he is one of the few who has ever done that, me...I am learning about the scrolls of the hawk, dad also learned them before but he moved on to the dragon before completing the hawk."

Sakimo thought a little confused "so...Dragon, Hawk, Tiger? These are the fire animal elements?" Sakuke nodded "A few of them, mostly the main most powerful ones, there is also the phoenix, but...those are mostly...I don't know dad doesn't talk about them, he says they are powerful, but they are to much of a cost to learn them."

Namune muttered "Like he would care" Sakuke glanced to Namune, Naruto shot a glare to him. "Namune, quiet!" Namune glanced down, Sakuke looked to him confused, then to Sakura who was fidgeting and looking away from Sakuke. He thought something wasn't right but shrugged it from mind. He continued, "For wind, there is Weasel, Eagle, Wolf, many more like I said, and some have double or even triple elements, but that is the main ones."

Shikamaru spoke "Earth is Deer, Turtle, and Lion" Neji spoke up next "While water is Shark, Octopus, and randomly Horse...although horse is also a part of earth and wind at times." Shikamaru nodded "There are ton's of other elemental animals, but like I said the most common and powerful are the ones we just said."

Sakimo nodded "interesting, why do you think he had me on the scrolls of the Tiger?" Sakuke shrugged "I don't know, that is why I am so confused, the tiger is very...wild...and not easy to control or handle, and part of the scroll is to form a summoning contract with them, and few ninja in this world let alone this village have formed a contract with them."

Sakimo nodded "wait...so is there one scroll or several scrolls of each animal?" Sakuke spoke "several, mostly a library, they are just called 'the scroll of whatever' because technically they are one big scroll, they just have been separated into smaller increments so they are easy to transport." Sakimo nodded "I see, so...do you have a summoning contract yet?"

Sakuke sighed "not yet, dad says I will have to pass a certain test before he lets me summon hawks." Sakura spoke "Which is good, I don't need you summoning up hawks all the time" Sakuke glared at her "I wouldn't summong them all the time, having a summoning contract is like a sword, it is a privilege and must be used with respect and consideration."

Sakura gazed at him, "and you use your sword to cut bread slices why?" Sakuke blushed a little "Well..I...was bored...and...bread...I...oh quiet you!" Sakura and the others chuckled. Sakimo spoke "So wait...wait a second, that means...if what you say is true...would that mean, that Sasuke had a summoning contract with dragons?"

There was a silence across the table, a dragon summoning was unheard of, no one knew if it was possible to speak to dragons let alone form a binding contract with them, where they were willing to fight alongside you. Sakuke was hesitant. "I have...no idea, he might...I mean, he has ton's of summonings, hawks, snakes, lions, loads of them, I never have seen him summon a dragon."

Sakuke was silent for a bit, he shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. "Well...I think I'll just get my food in a doggie bag, I have to go practice...I guess." Sakimo nodded "same here, come on I'll help." Sakuke sighed "You don't have to, you can stay here if you want."

Sakimo shook her head, even though she saw Naruto's eyes dim, he was happy with the thought of her staying. She pretended like she didn't care then said. "Rule number five, Uchiha stick together." Sakuke genuinely smiled at her, this smile everyone saw, but he didn't care that they did.

Sakuke left some money on the table to pay for them then he and her dashed away carrying their food in one arm and their scrolls clutched in the other.

* * *

**NSW**


	16. Chapter 16

**A Forgiven Father**

**Chapter 16**

**NSW**

* * *

"Come on Sakuke you almost got it that last time!" Sakimo yelled to him, cheering Sakuke on. They had both worked relentlessly over the weeks trying to get and understand their jutsu's. Sakimo finally accomplished her's just yesterday so now she was helping Sakuke, who was only having problems with the last few moves of his jutsu.

Sakuke panted, sweat beading down his forehead, face, neck and arms. He stood somewhat bent over as he caught his breath. His arms were visibly shaking from the exertion, but he would not rest or let himself give up unless his body literally gave out. Sakimo chewed on a lip nervously. Sakuke closed his eyes, breathing in deeply with his nose.

She watched him, a calmness surrounded him. He was going to 'that' place, the place a person goes when they have given it there all, when they know it is their last chance, their last hail mary, the last hurrah before it all comes shattering down. She fisted her hands and waited for him to move. His eyes opened and he went through the maneuvers.

He had gotten the spinning and bringing the blade out, he landed on the correct foot. He leaped off on that very same leg, without the other touching the ground. That leg came down and he balanced on that while he wildly brought the blade up in an upward sweeping motion. Then just like that he had to spin once more, blade motioning around him, like a shield of metal.

He spun three times than leaped out of that. He staggered ever so slightly but caught himself. Now it was time, for the last part. Shoving off the ground with both his legs, he had to do three somersaults in mid-air then come crashing down, blade first into the target. This would leave him kneeling on the ground, hands on a sword that was plunged into the earth.

It was a cool effect at the end and very intimidating. But he must not have went high enough yet again, he didn't have enough time and instead of coming and landing on his feet, he landed on his side, sword thudding away from him. A heavy grunt leaving him. Sakimo ran up to him. He laid on the ground, not moving really.

She bent forward, hands resting on her knees. "You almost have it, be proud of yourself." Sakuke shoved himself off the ground with a groan, he staggered as he stood, Sakimo caught him, he leaned on her momentarily then he shoved away from her. "I don't need your help okay?" he said bitterly.

Sakimo was silent. Sakuke reached for his sword, he slowly lifted it, as if its weight was a burden. Sakimo turned her head, someone was coming, impeding on their training. The preferred to train in a place called 'Training ground seven' because it was the closest for both of them, and had a lot of space.

Naruto had told her that this was where he trained when he was young. She glanced at the ground casually, thinking that a long time ago, Naruto's sweat once mingled with the dust that she stood on. She looked back up. It was Sakura, she had a strange look on her face, as if she was happy and sad at the same time.

She spoke "Sakuke, come home for supper, get some rest." Sakuke grunted and turned. "Fine" he said with some resentment, then he walked past Sakimo and her without a glance or word. Sakura sighed "Sometimes, I worry about that boy, I think his father is pressuring him too much." Sakimo nodded "I know, but Sasuke wouldn't give these things to us, if he didn't think that we couldn't do them, he wants to see what we can accomplish when we are pushed to our limit, if we will strive and meet our goals, or fall and burn."

Sakura glanced to her. She blinked then turned away. While walking away Sakura spoke "go home Sakimo, Naruto is waiting" Sakimo waited until Sakura was gone before saying "he always is."

* * *

His shoulder thudded against the tree, scraping off bark. He didn't care at the moment. He clutched his side, at the blood that he could feel seeping out and staining the pathetic attempt for bandages. He bit back a groan. He could make it through this, it wasn't that bad, was it? Then again he hadn't checked it in a while.

Course he had other wounds, but those were just nicks and cuts. Why? Why did he keep on getting hurt recently? Every mission it seemed he was getting hurt, this would be bad for his rep. He staggered as he fell against the next tree. This was his system on getting home, weaving and staggering through the trees until he ran into Konoha, he knew it was in this general direction, at the moment he didn't have the energy to look up even.

He fell against the next tree, his legs giving out. He panted beneath his mask, he brought a weak arm and tore it from his face, breathing in fresh air. He glanced down, his side was stained dark from where the blood had seeped through the wound. Sasuke wanted to undo his armor to look at it but decided not to.

He leaned his head against the tree, what the hell! What was wrong with him? How did he not see it? That last-ditch, wild attack from the enemy as they died beneath him. He cursed he was making to many mistakes, simple rookie mistakes, he had to get a hold of himself, he had to clear his head, reclaim and live up to his title, the Black Dragon, the bringer of death, the angel of blood, the demon of battle, those were his names, those were his entities.

Not...this! He gritted his teeth and stood, anger at himself fueling his limbs once more. He continued on, until he collapsed once more, weakened. He panted, sweat beading down his forehead, his body shivered, he was hot and clammy at the same time. Great, he thought to himself, he had a fucking fever!

He groaned, right now he was too weak for pride to stop him from doing so. He looked up in a hazy fog. Okay he admitted to himself finally, maybe he did need help, he needed to get home. He closed his eyes, spreading out his weakened chakra to the limits he felt two chakra signatures. He called out to them by using his chakra and pulling at them.

Even a genin would feel it and tell what was happening. Someone needed help. He put his mask back on and waited, drifting off into feverish dreams, even though he was awake...he thought he was anyway. Two voices, men, by the deepness of them were speaking to one another, "I see a faint chakra signature this way, he looks pretty bad."

But that voice? He recognized it? No that couldn't be, his mind was playing trick on him. "Fuck, its an Anbu, what the hell happened to him?" Shikamaru said that, only Shikamaru could say something so worriedly in that lazy of a voice. They ran over to him. He felt hands on his shoulders. "Hey buddy, it's okay, we'll get you to Konoha, lucky you are only a mile away from the gates."

Only a mile? Seriously? Where the hell was he headed? He grunted in reply. Neji moved to his side, he winced and growled at him. Neji put his hands back "Sorry, I was just trying to check it" Sasuke spoke in a bedraggled low voice, they wouldn't recognize him. "Just...get...me...to Konoha" Neji must have nodded or whatever.

Shikamaru moved to his relatively good side and put his arm around Sasuke's back. Sasuke grunted as they lifted him and brought him to his feet. Sasuke leaned on Shikamaru as they led him to Konoha.

They limped him all the way to the hospital despite his protests saying he was good to go by himself. Internally he was thank-full they did. He didn't think he would have been able. He grunted as he was forced down into a bed. Nurses rushed over to him, checking his vitals, they called for a doctor and for bandages and other necessary items.

One spoke to him "Sir, we will need to remove your mask is that okay?" Sasuke couldn't filter the question, was it okay? He didn't care at the moment, he nodded. They removed his mask. Neji and Shikamaru both widened their eyes, they had helped Sasuke! Well they weren't jerks they wouldn't have left him to die, but still they didn't know it was him.

The nurses cut away Sasuke's armor and vest. Revealing scarred and abused flesh. Burn marks, ugly and welted, covered the middle of his chest, right above his sternum. Stab wounds littered his entire torso. Long ragged cuts of scars spanned the entire length of his chest.

He was one scarred man. Shikamaru for a moment, wondered what kind of pain did Sasuke go through to receive such ugly wounds. Then the new one he had, his side sliced open, blood so dark it looked black against his skin. Half healed, half festering in infection.

Neji held back the vomit that had filtered in the back of his throat. Sasuke looked feverish, sweat beading down his brows, he was sickly pale and looked almost like death, probably from the loss of blood. He trembled slightly and his eyes opened up now and again, but they were misted over and glazed.

Shikamaru and Neji were ushered out. "Should we go tell Sakura?" Shikamaru asked Neji. Neji shrugged "Maybe we should give her a heads up, then we can go on our mission." Shikamaru nodded "Okay, let's move."

* * *

Sakura was weeding the small garden in front of the house, a single cherry blossom tree grew on the others side. The Uchiha district was silent and quiet. Shikamaru shivered as he entered, he hated walking in there, knowing that a long time ago so much death and violence had befallen so many.

But Sakura seemed unaffected, she whistled casually and got up, her knees and hands dirty a few smudges of dirt on her forehead and face from where she wiped away beads of sweat. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun but she looked beautiful still, in a natural sort of way.

Shikamaru spoke "Hey" he said. She grinned to them and walked over. "Hey, what brings you here?" Neji glanced at Shikamaru as they shared a moment of silence. "Well...we...just helped an injured Anbu to the hospital...turns out...it was Sasuke."

Sakura sighed heavily. "Great" she said putting her stuff away. "What did he do now?" Shikamaru and Neji shrugged "We don't know, but he looked pretty bad." Sakura paused "What?...Really?" He nodded. Sakura's face flickered to one of doubt "Maybe...I better go see."

Neji nodded "sounds good, we have to go on our mission, we just thought to tell you." They turned to leave. "Wait" She said. "Look, Sasuke probably won't do this, but thank-you for helping him, I know...you don't like him but thank-you." They nodded "It is our job to help comrades in need."

Sakura nodded and walked forward she hugged both Shikamaru and Neji. "You two, you are good people, thank-you." Sakura turned, "I have to go wash up, see you around." They nodded and left for their mission.

Sakura quickly cleaned her face and washed her hands. She changed her clothes in a rapid pace then bolted, leaving a note for Sakuke.

She entered the hospital and one of her nurse friends came up to her "He's in room 208" Sakura nodded to her and booked it up the steps and down the hall. Turning a sharp left she went into the room. He lay on the bed. His eyes closed, his entire torso bandaged, an I.V hooked to his arm, she also noted he had a morphine drip hooked to him as well.

She walked quietly so as not to wake him. "Don't bother" a nurse said. "He just came out of surgery, he will be out for a bit, he need some stitches. Sakura nodded and walked over to the window, closing it, and putting the blinds down, he wouldn't want sun beating in on him.

She spoke "How is he?" "Weak from blood loss, and feverish, but we gave him some antibiotics, they should be fighting the infection, we also gave him some donor blood and a few plasma boost pills, he will be okay in a bit, just needs to get over the hump."

Sakura nodded "Sounds good." Sakura sat down and adjusted herself in a chair, wrapping a cotton blanket over herself she made herself a small cozy area to wait for her beloved husband to awake, just like any good wife would do. She dozed for a bit until she heard a familiar voice cursing.

She awoke and looked over at him. He was in a daze, but he was attempting to sit up and get out of bed. Curse that stubborn man. She got up. "No, you have stitches, no moving." Sasuke paused, the information filtering into his sluggish mind.

He sighed and accepted his fate, he lay back down on the bed. He blew a loose strand of his hair away from his face. "Thirsty?" she asked. He nodded. She got up and gave him some water. He closed his eyes and groaned. "What is wrong with you? Do you have fun in doing this? Do you find enjoyment of worrying me half to death? This has aged me terribly."

Sasuke gave a small wry grin. "Sorry" he said. Sakura sighed She pulled a chair closer and sat next to him. She grabbed his hand and absently traced the lines that spanned it. He was silent as she did this. He reached up however and randomly pushed aside some hair, placing it behind her ear.

She gave a small grin. "You are not old, and no...I do not find enjoyment in causing you pain, I wish you wouldn't...have to be required to do this, you and Lee should be together, not you and me." Sakura smiled, Sasuke had told her to have fun and do what she wanted whenever she wanted with Lee, as long as she wasn't caught or seen by others because then he would be forced to be mean to her, even though he wanted her to do it.

She sighed "I'm fine" "No...your not, it's not right for you, none of this is." Sakura stopped her ministrations. "So...what are you saying?" He sighed "Maybe...we should just get a divorce...the village got what they wanted an heir, there is no reason for you and me to be together anymore, I mean...we just get a divorce and split the custody, you can come over and visit anytime you want and it will all be good, and you would be free to marry Lee and have the daughter you always wanted."

Sakura let a small tear fall. "That would...be...beautiful Sasuke, I just wish you didn't have to be doped up to the gills to be nice." Sasuke smiled. A real smile, one that shone through, it was moments like these that Sakura knew that Naruto had been right, there is something inside of him, something good, it's just slowly being consumed and overtaken by something else, a darkness that never seemed to go away.

She just hoped that the light never went out. Hoped that it somehow stayed strong but she knew, that it wasn't meant to be, his darkness was just growing, his sanity and his soul was being tore at and saturated with guilt and blood. She had heard his mumblings at night, at times he awoke screaming, he tossed and moved about in his sleep, sometimes fighting in it, a few mornings she awoke with bruises, but they were small and she never said anything for fear of causing even more guilt upon him.

"Maybe we can, later on, we would have to see how Sakuke feels, and wait for you to heal up." Sasuke sighed "I will never heal" he said adamantly and closed his eyes, his body drifting off to sleep. Sakura clutched at his hand and cried silently, big fat tears seemed to scald her face as the fell.

She spoke "don't...don't say that, don't give up, dammit why do you give up on yourself?" She moved her hand down to the bandaging that he kept on his wrist. He used it to cover up _that _scar. She ran her fingers over it, skimming.

Sasuke muttered in his sleep. She stopped and sighed, she stood and went to the window, looking out into the darkness. Cold and unforgiving it seemed.

* * *

Sakuke got home, it was dark, which was strange, Sakura had said that she had today off. He closed the door, removed his shoes and stepped up into his home. Most people would consider his house elegant and spacious, which he guessed it was compared to so many others.

The floors were all dark, well oiled, and maintained wood. The walls an off white. All the doors and entryways had wooden embellishing framing them. The kitchen was stone and marbled. A separate dining room that they only used on holidays, which contained a massive dark oak table with feet craved like lions paws.

In the middle of the pristine table was silver candle stick holder. Eight prongs, each one holding a white candle. A glass and wooden china hutch sat in the corner contained all silver implements and dinnerware. That was the dining room. The hallways held tapestries of Uchiha of long ago, or random painting that Sakura had to give the house a 'warm' feeling.

He passed through the living room. A large flat-screen television was mounted on the wall above a stone fireplace. A long leather couch and love seat set spanned the living room floor, which was made of a lighter colored wood. On the far side of the living room was a book-shelf containing random cooking,gardening,and home decorum books.

On the bottom was dusty old picture albums, Sakuke never really touched them, he was afraid to mostly, dad never spoke about his family or why he was the last Uchiha left. Sakura had told him his father would tell him when he was older, just like so many other things.

He sighed and turned back to the kitchen, this time flickering on the lights. He opened the fridge and grabbed an apple. He took a bite out of it, it's juices running down his chin. He wiped it, he turned to the counter. There was a note.

_'Went to hospital, dad got hurt again, be back soon.'_

_-Supper in oven, heat up if cold-_

Sakuke read the note a few times, he put it back down. He turned to the oven and opened it. He feasted his eyes on a Roast Beef sandwich and fries, his mom spoiled him oh so much. He eagerly grabbed it and put it in the microwave to heat.

He absently shuffled around waiting for it to cook, pouring himself a large glass of fizzy pop and downing it, he poured another, loving the taste of such a rare delicacy. He heard the timer go off. He turned and got his food, he placed it on the counter quickly it was hot.

He then glanced at the note, "I wonder how bad he is?" He sighed He flipped the note over. He grabbed a pen and wrote 'Going over to get Sakimo's' He put the pen down and eat his sandwich quickly, grabbing a handful of fries he left.

* * *

Sakimo finished bathing and doing the laborious task of combing and tying back her hair. She had just put on her pajamas and entered her room when she felt Sakuke's chakra signature, she turned before he even could knock on her window.

He grinned at her. She let him in. "Why, do you have to come through my window? There is a door" Sakuke nodded "yeah but then I would have ot talk to Naruto...and that is awkward." Sakimo was silent "Point taken" she said and moved some of her crap for him to sit on the bed.

He sprawled out on it. "Have a seat" she grumbled shooting him a glare. He stretched. "Man, this bed is uncomfortable, what kind of feather's do you have in here?" She glared at him "It's a spring mattress, we don't have expensive beds like you oh spoiled one."

Sakuke grinned "that you don't, oh yeah, I guess dad's back, only he's in the hospital...again." Sakuke looked up at the ceiling for a bit, ruminating in a doleful way. "What?" she asked claiming her bed back from him by shoving him roughly to the side.

He grunted and moved a little for her. She sat on the edge of the side of bed while he claimed the other. "It's just...sometimes...I don't know...it's stupid of me...but...I get...hey you won't tell anybody this right?" Sakimo nodded "Of course."

Sakuke sighed "I get scared sometimes." Sakimo nodded waiting as Sakuke sat up and wrapped his arms over his knees. "Everone gets scared." Sakuke sighed "Yeah...but I am scared for my dad...sometimes, you know, he's the only one I got, and yeah I know he's mean, and really hard to talk to, but he cares for me and he watches out for me, he's like...well...he's my dad, and...I don't want to lose him."

Sakuke had let a tear fall. Sakimo was surprised she moved closer. She hesitantly wrapped an arm over his shoulder "Hey, it's okay, I hear you, I know...sort of how you feel, I mean I know I act like a total bitch and all uppity around my siblings and Naruto...but I still care for them, I mean they always pick on me because they think it's funny to see my reactions and stuff but still I feel a sense of...I don't know some kinship for them."

Sakuke waited for her to get to her point. "It's just I guess, I am worried to lose them as well, I am also scared to lose you too, if it means anything." Sakuke let himself lean in on her. The two half-siblings leaned against each other, in a strange hug.

"I guess. I am scared to lose you as well, you are...well you kind of...complete the picture, now I have someone else to face these sort of things with." Sakimo smiled softly and hugged him tighter. Sakuke closed his eyes and let her, he wasn't supposed to do such thing, you know have emotion and be so open, but with Sakimo he couldn't help it, they had a bond that few would ever understand.

They had actually fallen asleep like that and didn't even know it. They found out because in the morning they woke up that way. Their arms wrapped around each other, Sakimo using his shoulder as a pillow. They froze and stared at each other. "Uh" Sakuke said.

Sakimo was the same. "This...um...half-siblings do this right?" Sakimo nodded "yeah, of course they do, completely natural, I uhh..." She blushed crimson. Sakuke was blushing as well. "I am...just going to..." he trailed off as he began to untangle himself from her.

They split from each other and just stared at each other. "So, um want to get breakfast then go see dad?" Sakimo nodded "yeah sounds good." Both of them were silent and were trying to ignore the fact that they had slept in each others arms throughout the night.

They left (out the window of course because that is what ninja do) then stopped by a nearby convenience store, picking up something to eat and drink they continued to the hospital.

* * *

"I DO NOT FUCKING NEED BEDREST! I HAVE GOTTEN MORE STITCHES THEN THIS, THEN RAN BACK TO BATTLE!" Sakuke sighed "Found him" Sakimo and him peeked around the corner into the room. Sasuke was sitting up and trying to get out of bed but a few nurses were trying to push him back down.

Sasuke got up, staggering slightly. Sakura was sitting in the corner a hand held to her head for an incoming headache it seemed. "Mrs. Uchiha, please can you help us with your husband?" Sakura glanced up "Sorry...but I am not Mrs. Uchiha anymore, this morning we had a judge in, signed the papers, we're divorced."

There was a silence, Sakimo glanced to Sakuke, he was stunned, his mouth hung open slightly, and for a moment he looked angry, then sad, then he was back to angry. He turned on a heel and ran. Sakimo chased after him. "Sakuke!" she yelled after him. But he didn't stop he kept on running.

Sakimo panted as she weaved her way between people going about their morning business in the town. 'Where the hell is he going!' she thought to herself. He kept running, then began to leap as he ascended roof-tops to get someplace. She followed his erratic path. Finally he stopped on top of the Konoha wall he let out a hoarse scream.

This startled her, she stopped for a moment giving his space, he turned violently he seethed in anger. Throwing off fireballs and spitting flames from his mouth like it was nothing. He was so angry his skin was smoking from his fire element inside burning hot. She gave him space waiting for him to calm down.

But his anger was relentless, he was almost on a rampage. She called out to him. He snapped his head towards her, eyes wild with fury and pain. "Sakuke, please calm down what is the matter?" Sakuke seemed to calm ever so slightly when she spoke. "Didn't you hear them? They are breaking up!" He yelled at her.

"NO, They ARE broke up! My dad and mom are divorced, WHAT THE HELL THEY FUCKING PROMISED" He screamed. His fists shaking. "I want...I want to just tear something apart, break it, shatter it, destroy it, make sure it never could be what it once was ever again." Sakimo eased forward "Come on, you don't mean that, it's okay, I know, you feel betrayed, and you're a little upset over this" "A LITTLE UPSET"

He sent a huge fireball into the village, it hit a vending cart, luckily it was empty and no one was really nearby, but still people who were around screamed and ran. "Does that! Look like a little upset! Fuck! Dammit, they said that they would be my parents, that they would stand by me, and raise and love me until I was 18, until I was an adult, but they lied to me! Now...I am losing my mom, because dad most likely will be taking over completely now."

Sakuke threw another fire-ball. Sakimo yelled at him 'Stop throwing fire-balls! You are going to get someone hurt!" He snapped back at her "I don't fucking care!" He landed on a building, "I am an Uchiha, I am my fathers son, I do whatever the hell I want, and no one in this fucked up village can do anything about it!"

Sakimo landed next to him. "That may be, but still this is not the way to do it, don't make this your excuse for ruining everyone elses lives...please?" She asked him. Tentively she touched him, his skin was still warm from the heat emanating inside of him, but it was beginning to cool. She stepped closer to him and brought him into a hug, his head cradled on her shoulder.

"I just...now I'm trapped, I...my mom, when times were tough always made things better, she gave me the food and the things I wasn't supposed to hae, now who's going to do that? Who is actually going to care about me?' Sakimo shushed him and ran her hands up and down his back, relaxing him, it was a method she once read in a book.

"It's okay, okay..how many times do I have to tell you, I will be there for you, I will sneak over the food if I have to but I will help you okay?" Sakuke relaxed fully. She staggered a bit under his heavy weight, someday he would fill out and he would become just as large as Sasuke someday, maybe even larger, probably even taller she could tell by his legs and arms.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Thanks" she nodded "Okay, you done with your rant?" Sakuke broke away from her. "Yeah I think so." She grinned "Good, for a moment there I thought I was dealing with dad not my half-sibling." Sakuke laughed then went silent. "Yeah, I guess...I'm just as bad as he is sometimes, you know when he is really pissed he will let out a long stream of steam from his nose, it's really comical to watch him control his temper in public."

Sakimo nodded "That is so cool, I never...I guess I have never been that angry to do any of that." Sakuke shrugged "You might be able to now, you have your fire element under control, wait until you get your lightning under control." Sakimo sighed and lifted her hand, she formed a small handful of lightning, she was getting there.

She nudged him "Come on, let's go hang out somewhere" He spoke up "Where should we go?" Sakimo shrugged "I don't know, wherever." Sakuke thought for a bit. "Come on let's go to the shopping district, this spoiled brat needs more things." Sakimo rolled her eyes but followed.

* * *

**NSW**


	17. Chapter 17

**A Forgiven Father**

**Chapter 17**

**NSW**

* * *

"Hey guys...look!" said Kushie, pointing from inside the store, through the window to the street. Namune, Kure and Kura scuttled over next to her, they ducked down and watched them. "It's Sakuke and Sakimo" Kura said "no duh" she said to her twin.

The two started to scuffle with each other. Namune stopped them, "wait...why do we care?" Kushie glanced at them. "Haven't you noticed, ever since Sakimo has gotten her way, she has been acting as though we are beneath her, that we are just trash to her, I am telling you, that Sakuke and Sasuke are poisoning her."

Namune nodded "yeah...so...?" Kushie spoke "I think maybe we need to correctify this, we need to show her, that being an Uzumaki is better than being an 'Uchiha'" Namune glanced away for a second. "What?" Kushie asked "Look...Kushie, I know that it sometimes is fun to pick on her, but that is joking around with her, what you are saying...is like...worse...that's not what siblings do, Naruto taught us better than that-"

Kushie shouldered past him as she got up. "How long are you going to keep being a wimp, stand up for yourself! Who cares what Naruto taught us, I never paid attention to half the things anyway, all you have to do is play his emotions, when he is angry, pout or look away and say how sorry you are and how you would never do it again, it's easy."

Namune grumbled and crossed his arms a few times, switching them up. He sighed "I don't...I still don't think it's right." Kushie rolled her eyes. "Well then, I guess I was wrong about you, you just a big daddy's boy, too afraid to do anything."

Namune glared at her, "I am not, I just don't like the fact that we sometimes just openly out right..._hate_ her, it's not right." Kushie scoffed "come on, she deserves it, think about all the things that she has said and done to Naruto, she is a bitch and doesn't care about him or any of our feelings, she just got her prissy little head wrapped up in that daydream of being an Uchiha...when really, she is nothing."

Namune sighed then nodded. Kushie turned to Kura and Kure. They both nodded, she grinned it was so nice to be able to convince others she was right. She turned and headed for the exit, "Come on let's follow them for a bit."

* * *

Sakuke held up two belts, that looked exactly the same, "Which one?" Sakimo sighed and randomly flicked through a sale bin that had buckles, she glanced at his selection. "They look the same" Sakuke sighed "no, this one has a silver buckle and is shinier, and this one has a bronze and is not."

She glanced down, "When do you ever wear a belt?" He lifted his black shirt, "Right now" Sakimo was surprised she hadn't noticed. She saw a bejeweled belt buckle in the shape of a hawk flying, "What about this?" Sakuke's eyes widened he dropped the belts and ran over to her, snatching the buckle away from her.

She hissed and glanced at her fingers. She turned and looked at the store, like any teenage boy store, it smelled of leather and shoes, shirts with grudge like designs littered the walls and overflowed the shelves, tons of useless hats with stupid and perverse sayings stacked shelves as well.

Then small shelving had black leather and metal jewelry and chains. Wallets lined one shelf. On another was prank and joke things, and in a glass case was the more expensive jewelry and the piercings. Sakuke put the belt buckle in his bag, "Okay I am getting this one" he said holding up the black belt with the silver-colored buckle.

She nodded and continued through the store, randomly going through a rack of clothing. "You do know the girl stuff is over there" Sakuke said pointing to the other side. She paused "I thought this was a guy store." He shook his head, "No, girls shop here too, just...over there"

She glanced over true enough there was girls, but they all wore black skirts with ripped leggings and shirts, and had tons of chains hanging off their skirts and pants. They wore dark and exotic looking make-up and had black chokers and strange jewelry on, most had more than one piercing as well.

She shrugged maybe she should try finding something new to wear, she could probably pull off that edge look. Sakuke seemed to rock it when no one was looking. He absently grabbed some nail polish "You paint your nails?" she asked.

He held a finger to his lips, "Yeah, I do, only when dad is gone okay?" She nodded he was so weird sometimes, why would a guy, let alone an Uchiha guy paint his nails? It was stupid! He held one out to her, "Want some?" Sakimo shook her head "no, that's fine."

Then she felt something loom over her, she turned, it was a tall guy, probably 16 or 17 by the look of it. His headband tied to the side of his head. He grinned down at her as if she were a morsel or snack. She would admit that he was good-looking, in the dark rebel, punk sort of way, he was the kind of guy who knew he was good-looking and used it to his advantage, getting girls, like her.

He spoke "hey girl" he said leaning against a shelf and getting closer to her. He had used to much body deodorant, I guess it was better than none at all...she hoped. "Watcha ya doing later tonight?" She glanced down at herself, she was just wearing her normal training gear, she didn't use make-up and her hair was as it always was.

She glanced up at him "uh...nothing really-" "She's with me!" Sakuke said coming up next to her, challenge in his eyes. The dude glanced at Sakuke, he grinned "So the Uchiha pup has a girl?" Sakuke moved next to her "Yes, you just back off."

The man laughed "oh, what you going to do? Call your daddy on me?" Sakuke paused for a second, he turned to Sakimo, "Hold this...babe" he said winking he turned then punched the man straight in the stomach. He doubled over and Sakuke's elbow came up and jabbed him sharply at the base of the neck, he collapsed to the floor groaning.

Sakuke turned and quickly went to the register, "Heres forty, keep the change, got to go" then he and Sakimo took off, Sakimo laughing as she did. When they had run from the store and a couple blocks down, he turned to her. She hit him playfully "What the hell? Why did you do that?"

Sakuke spoke "He's a scumbag, I know him, he's gotten like three girls knocked up, but he won't admit he's the father, I didn't want you to be number four." Sakimo rolled her eyes, "like that would ever happen, no guy would want to screw me."

Sakuke glanced at her "What...don't say that, I mean, sure your kinda boyish and flat chested, but I am sure you'll grow something soon." Sakimo hit him not so playfully. He grunted "Well...I kind of deserved that." She crossed her arms and looked away.

"But no, seriously, you are...well...I don't how to say it cause I am related to you, but you're good-looking okay? Just need to touch up on a few spots, that's all." Sakimo smirked "Yeah, well...you're not to bad yourself, in a 'little-boy-who-acts-like-a-girl-way'.

Sakuke shot his tongue out at her. She giggled. He sighed "but no, why do you think you are ugly?" Sakimo sighed she glanced over her shoulder no one was there, of course not they were in an alley behind a dumpster, that had been emptied so at least it didn't stink.

She gulped "Okay, promise me you won't like laugh or say anything?" He nodded she spoke "I have a weird birthmark, it's like really weird." She lifted her shirt slowly. Sakuke's eyes traveled down to her naval where a strange darker splotch of skin elegantly curled around her belly button then it seemed to go up and disappear underneath the fabric of her shirt.

She spoke "It continues up...and goes...around...my...er...well...female...parts." "Your boobs?" he said for her. She nodded blushing. He chuckled "Sakimo, don't be well...shy, it's fine, my mom is a medical person, everything has to be all formal and stuff, no slang so she taught me how to say things in their proper way, I have a penis, you have a vagina and breasts."

Sakimo blushed and slapped at him. "Shut-up! Stop saying it!" He kept repeating the words as she tried to block him out with her fingers jammed down her ears. He stopped and laughed, she was so comical sometimes. She glared up at him.

He sighed and leaned against the wall, "Well, anyway, I don't think it's that bad, it's a birthmark you were born with it." She nodded "well...that's not the only thing...it's well...sometimes...it's hard to explain...it's like as though...I...think...that I am two people."

Sakimo tilted his head "Uzumaki and Uchiha?" she shook her head "no, not like that, it's like sometimes...when I am really angry, or really stressed, or scared, I...well... suddenly something comes over me, and I..think like something...or someone else."

Sakuke chewed his bottom lip, something Sakimo noticed he did when he was thinking. She wished to tell him to stop doing that, but she didn't want to embaress him. Even though his powdery pink blush was funny to see on his features.

He spoke finally, "Like...give an example" Sakimo spoke "well it happened once, awhile ago, when I was training in the hospital, when you were...goding me on, for a second or two, I felt like something else, something stronger and darker, I literally thought this '_Shut the fuck up human, you have no idea!'_

Sakuke stared at her. "Seriously? That is...out there, but I don't think it's that bad. Anyway come on let's go." Sakimo nodded and they both began to walk towards the street once more. "Where do you think you are going?" A voice said.

They paused and turned, senses heightened. Six figures jumped down, three blocking their way to the street and three blocking the way they just came. All of them wore chunin vests and normal ninja gear, the black pants and black under-sleeved shirt, only they were more edgy.

The one had silver hair combed back underneath a headband that covered his head. A few strands of his hair edged his forehead and face. He had angled thin gray eyes, and sharp features, he was actually quite captivating. All of them were in fact, all of them had the bad boy rough edgedness to them.

Sakimo moved more near to Sakuke, he was the only one with a sword at the moment, and Sakuke was beginning to pull said sword out. One of the guys more near Sakimo spoke "Ah how cute, the Uchiha brat is going to protect his girl."

Sasuke yelled at him "Shut-up! Your nothing but a sack of shit, ash breath!" The man (who incidentally was smoking) spoke "wow, mouth on you boy, someone better teach you a lesson." Sakimo turned toward the man taking a stance.

The guy glanced to his two cony's on either side of him. "Looks like the bitch wants to try defending her man as well, how pathetic." Sakimo braced herself, glaring at them. The one who Sakuke had assaulted in the store spoke. "You could have made things simpler for us all and just let me fuck the bitch, but no, you had to be the good boyfriend and protect her."

The man scoffed "Like you could be a good boyfriend, you probably don't even know how to please her." Sakimo spoke "Like you could do any better?" Sakimo said cutting the man off. He grinned "Oh yeah baby I could show you a thing or two."

Sakimo smirked "Well then, why don't you come over her and show me?" she said baiting him. She took another breath and calmed herself, slowing her heart. She slowly released her emotions, letting them give her limbs a cold calculating strength.

The man walked easily forward. She studied his movements, pin-pointing his points of weakness in a speed and accuracy that Sasuke had taught her to do. He was so confident, he would regret his mistake soon enough. Before Sakuke or any of the others could react she attacked.

Moving in using her speed and smaller form she ducked and pivoted around the man, striking pressure points on his body. Almost mimicking the Hyuuga fighting style, only instead of tenketsu, she struck body and pressure points. Places Sasuke had taught her.

She ended her assault with a powerful kick to the middle fo his chest sending him flying backwards. The man grunted and the others all were turned staring at him then glancing back to her. She stood panting slightly, her adrenaline rushing through her.

Sakuke was next, he without warning as well struck at two men with the flat of his blade, striking and hitting them in painful numbing blows he brought two to their feet in seconds. The others were beginning to back away, this was not good, these were Genin kicking their ass!

Sakimo stood next to Sakuke as he stared off the remaining few. He spoke slowly, "You know...I don't want to be one to brag, but...my father will hear about this, not that I need him to fight my fights, but...it gets so tiring to beat it into everyone's head that...I will one day be just as powerful as him, if not greater."

The remaining ones began to run, but their leader stopped them. "Don't you fucking run away cowards, you might have got the first swing in brat but that doesn't make you better." Then Sakuke was knocked backwards and trapped behind a wall of earth, pinned to the ally wall with a large slab of earth.

His sword knocked from his hands. Sakimo rushed towards him. But with speed she was not expecting she found herself captured and arms powerful and strong wrapping around her, holding her own arms to the side. She tossed herself about trying to elude from the body that held her captive.

She groaned and tried kicking. But another man had grabbed her left leg, another moved towards her right. Soon she was immobilized. Her torso and most of her weight being held by the main guy, while her legs were captured by two others. She still tried escaping, writhing and wriggling about like a snake, trying to loosen their grips.

Until one knocked her up aside the head. All her strength drained from her. She went slack. "That's better, come on boys let's have some fun." The others laughed and shifted about, ready to have some 'fun'. But the sound of earth shattering and lightning crackling.

Sakimo glanced over, her eyes filtering the image to her. He stood hunched over, a chidori concentrated in front of him. He looked up his sharingan blood red and angry. He yelled in a feral voice then launched himself into the mix. Stabbing his arm through the nearest man's chest.

The man choked on his blood, he looked down, dis-belief and horror etched on his features. The others as well looked horrified. They dropped Sakimo and went for their comrade who was falling to the ground. Sakuke removed his bloodied arm.

He stared down at the man, no emotion on his face, he was blank the guys were surrounding their friend calling out his name, Sakuke and Sakimo forgotten. Sakuke turned towards her, she got up slowly, he reached down and picked his sword up.

She looked to him. "Sakuke?" she said. He was still blank, and he was paler than usual. Sakimo tugged at his arm, "come on, let's get out of here!" Sakuke stared at her. She grabbed his arm and pulled him along after her. She didn't know what to do, Sakuke would be in trouble for this, she thought...she didn't know, it was in defense, but still...it wasn't good for him.

They had to get to the hospital and explain the situation to Sasuke, he would know what to do. Plus Sakimo was worried about Sakuke, he was pale and very silent, and she hated that blank unnatural stare. But she had to stop after a bit, her shaking limbs slowing her down.

The fear that she had felt, the terror of having those guys try and...do what they wanted to do. Freaked her out, even though they only held her, she still felt revulsion and sick to her stomach. She felt as though she had been molested just by their presence.

She took three shuddering breaths and continued on. They ran through the doors of the hospital. Sakimo yelled at a nurse "Is Uchiha Sasuke still here?" The nurse nodded surprised at the sudden out-burst, "Yes he's...hey is he injured!?" The nurse yelled after them as Sakimo ran and lead Sakuke up to Sasuke's room.

"Sasuke!" Sakimo called out bursting into his room. He was sitting on the bed, trying to get dressed. Sakimo staggered over to him. Her emotions finally getting the best of her. The terror and the fear she had overwhelmed her, she sobbed as she went over to him, wanting him to hold her and take away all the bad that had been done.

Sasuke was startled as she plopped down on the floor, right next to him as he sat. She buried her head in his pant leg fabric. Clutching at his knees. He put a hand on her head. "What the heck happened" He was cut off as he glanced at Sakuke who sat staring blankly out the window, he had sat down on the floor as well.

His arms lying limp at his sides. "Sakuke!?" Sasuke said trying to maneuver around Sakimo who was sobbing. Sasuke grunted as he pushed himself to the floor, holding Sakimo and sitting next to Sakuke. He knew all to well what kind of eyes those were, the blank stare, as a person's mind tried to comprehend the terrible thing that they had done.

Sasuke picked Sakuke's arm up, it was covered in blood, blood that was drying and was not his own. He swore "Sakuke" he said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. Sakuke turned his head mechanically, staring up into Sasuke. "I...just...I had to get them off" Sasuke was confused.

He glanced to the shaking Sakimo "Sakimo, what's going-" "He did it to protect me, to stop them, from...they tried to...to...to" She shook even harder and buried her fingers in his chest, he grunted as pain hit him. "Would you...what happened?"

Sakimo glanced up "We went shopping and a guy...hit on me...Sakuke punched him then we went away, he brought friends...we tried fighting, but there were to many, and they overpowered...Sakuke was trapped behind earth, and they had grabbed me and...they..I couldn't move! They started to do those things...when Sakuke he...stabbed one, with his chidori."

Sasuke cursed out loud "Fuck, dammit, okay...okay..both of you stay here, I will go-" "No don't leave! please!" Sasuke sighed. Fuck his life why did he have to deal with this kind of stuff now? He spoke "Listen, I need you both to stay here, Sakimo, please calm down, okay? You are going to be fine, I will take care of everything all right?"

Sakimo nodded vigorously and clutched onto him. He peeled her from him then set her on the bed. He tugged Sakuke up. "Sakuke I need you to stay right here, don't move." Sakuke nodded and sat on the bed. Sasuke groaned and clutched his side as he walked out of the room and down the hall. He found an empty room then walked inside, he sat on the floor and concentrated his mind and chakra.

He didn't have a lot so nothing to intricate. He was in a room so he would have to do something none flying and also not to attention grabbing. He concentrated his mind and projected it into another form. He shook himself, pain all gone, he looked up at his body, just sitting there on the floor, eyes closed and slack.

He padded across the floor, his feline paws making no noise. He slipped through the door and went down the halls. It was weird to see everything so high and so tall. The people so loud, everything so bright, cats heightened senses...grr they were hard to get used to. He ran through the halls and out of the hospital he didn't think anyone saw him.

He looked about, most likely Sakura would be telling Ino and her friends, so that would mean they would be at the flower shop. He ran through the streets dodging people,carts,kids, and dogs. He ran to the flower shop. Sai who helped out Ino was working. Sasuke spoke "Pheonix, where is Ino?" Sai who was in Anbu, and was also Sasuke's assistant captian looked to him.

"Sir...er..wait...what?" he said glancing at Sasuke. "Ino and Sakura are they here?" Sai shook his head "no...they well...went out to celebrate..congrats on the...divorce?" Sai said unsure. Sasuke nodded "thank-you, but I have problems, my son might have accidentally killed someone, I need Sakura." Sai hissed "oh, tough luck sir, but yeah, they went out to 'celebrate.'

Sasuke nodded "okay...did they say where?" "The usual place" Sasuke sighed. "Thank-you for your help, oh wise and helpful one." Sai nodded "of course sir." Sasuke snapped "stop calling me sir outside of work! It puts me on edge!" Sai nodded "right...S..Sasuke." Sai said correcting himself. Sasuke turned and ran.

Sai spoke to himself when Sasuke was gone "He makes such a cute little black cat" then he turned and organized the seeds.

* * *

Sakura, Ino, Ten-ten, Hinata and Lee, Neji and Shikamaru sat around a table. "Cheers to freedom" Ino said to Sakura. Sakura rolled her eyes "Guys it's not freedom, I had freedom all along." Ino nodded "well...yeah, but freedom on paper, and now you don't have to deal with him anymore! In fact we won't have to deal with him anymore!"

Shikamaru spoke "I will drink to that, it's a good thing you caught us after out mission." Ino nodded "yeah, so bottoms up!" She said and they all drank to Sakura's divorce. They finished their drinks and laughed. "Sakura!" A voice yelled out, sounding like Sasukes. Sakura looked about. "What the?" Ino's face went from smiling to angry.

Sakura stood to look for him then the sound of a cat yowling and screaming at the top of it's lungs was heard. Sakura jumped bumping the table, Neji stopped the drinks from falling over. She glanced down "What the hell is a cat doing in here-" "Sakura!" The cat yelled at her. It was Sasuke. "What the...why are you a cat?" Sasuke growled as he leaped onto the table a pure black cat with yellow eyes.

"Because I didn't have chakra to turn my mind projection into a bird! Now would you-" "You better not be changing your mind, we signed the papers I am not going to re-marry you-" "WOULD YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Sasuke yelled at her. She gaped at him. "Sakuke is in trouble!" Sasuke finally said. Sakura stared at him "Is he...hurt? Wait have you told him about our" "I haven't had the time! I don't know what happened exactly but the kids ran into trouble and Sakuke I guess...I don't know apparently he might have killed someone."

Sakura collapsed to the seat. "Killed..killed? How could he? My little boy? My angel kill some- THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!" She snapped at him and struck out at him. Sasuke was thrown against the wall. He grunted as he picked his body off the ground. "Would you calm down! I don't even know whats going on!" Sakura was in a rant.

"WE HAVE BEEN DIVORCED FOR ONLY A FEW HOURS AND YOU MANAGE TO FUCK EVERYTHING UP!" Sasuke hissed at her. "It's not my fault! I didn't do anything!" "EXACTLY THAT IS THE REASON!" Sasuke was silent. "What do you mean?" He asked her. She yelled. "THE ONLY THING YOU KNOW HOW TO DO IS TRAIN HIM! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO BE A FATHER LET ALONE A SINGLE ONE!"

Sasuke's anger flared within him. "YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH!" He yelled at her, hair fluffing out he hissed at her. Sakura was taken back, Sasuke never yelled at her like so. "You are wrong! You have no idea how I feel about Sakuke, he is my everything in this world, he is all I have left!" Sakura stared at him. Sasuke took a calming breath.

"The fact of the matter is, I have no idea what happened for sure, I need you to come and help calm down two very shocked and scared teens that are on the floor in my hospital room." Sakura was silent for a bit. "I...I well...what are they like?" Sasuke spoke "One is in hysteria and the other is mostly comatose." Sakura nodded "I'm coming right now."

Sasuke turned "I must go, I need to return to my body before someone disrupts it, I will see you soon...and Sakura?" he added, she turned to him. "I am..sorry for raising my voice at you." Sakura nodded "no...it should be me apologizing, I am sorry Sasuke, I shouldn't have over-reacted." Sasuke shook his head "no, you are his mother, that's what you do, besides you are right, I am not a very good father, I am just at training him, I can't...express to him how much he means to me...well...good-bye."

Then the black cat dashed away. Sakura turned gathered her purse and ran after. "Oh great now what?" Neji asked out loud. Sakura shrugged "I am still a mother Neji, and he is still a father, we may not be spouse, but we still are parents." Then with that Sakura dashed away.

* * *

**NSW**


	18. Chapter 18

**A Forgiven Father**

**Chapter 18**

**NSW**

* * *

The two Uchiha teens were huddled next to each other when Sasuke got back. Sakura was in between rubbing Sakimo's back and trying to get Sakuke to come to. Sasuke grunted and walked over to Sakuke. He sat down, "Sakuke...can you please just tell us what happened?"

Sakuke glanced to him, he was on the verge of tears, no strike that they started to fall. "I...don't...I... just...I lost control...I'm sorry dad, I'm sorry" Sasuke held Sakuke to him, shushing him as his son sobbed on his shoulder. There were few instances where Sakuke was pushed to this, where he was this afraid or worried that he was crying.

Sasuke's heart ached deeply, hearing his son this way. Then he was stunned himself that his heart could feel this. It hurt, but...it was good at the same time, it told him that just maybe his heart still managed to feel yet. "It's okay Sakuke, no matter what you do in this life I will never be disappointed in, you're my son, and I...am your father, who will always care for you and protect you."

Sakuke nodded in his shoulder. "I can tell you" Sakimo finally said. Even though she too had trails of tears down her face, and still shook. "We came to visit you earlier today." Then she began telling how Sakuke and herself overheard the news of the divorce, how pissed Sakuke was, how they then decided to go shopping.

She paused and began to go into detail about the guy who hit on her, how Sakuke had handled the situation, then how they had been cornered in the ally, how they had fought back, but then how they had been defeated." He voice wavered when she told of how the men had tried to take her, and how Sakuke had come to her rescue.

Sasuke sighed when the story was over. "Okay, so this helps some, Sakura" he said turning to her Sakura glanced up "Can you go see if anyone has come in matching the injuries?" Sakura nodded and quickly ran to the front desk. Sasuke looked to Sakimo and Sakuke, "Both of you look at me"

Two pairs of matching obsidian eyes looked to his. "Both of you did good, okay? I am not angry at either of you, I am proud with how you handled the situation and how you held your ground, I am just...disappointed in myself, that I could not have been there to protect you myself."

He said glaring at his wound. Sakuke spoke "it's okay dad, besides...even if you were there...I think all of them would be dead instead of one possible." Sasuke smirked "oh yes, and I could have made it look like an accident" Sakuke smirked. "I am sure you would have" Sasuke chuckled "you want to know why?"

Sakimo shrugged "Because no one messes with my kids and gets away with it." Then Sasuke had captured Sakuke in a headlock with his good arm and then held him like that. Sakuke struggled and flailed his limbs. After awhile Sasuke released him then got to his bed. He grunted as he sat on the bed, damn his injury.

Sakura came in suddenly. "Sasuke" she stated "what?" he asked. "He came in, he's being healed, it looks like he will make it but." Sasuke sighed "but what?" "He's saying that Sakuke attacked him out of nowhere, that he did nothing to initiate the fight." "Like Hell! They were trying to rape Sakimo!" Sakuke yelled.

Sasuke glanced to Sakuke, he was livid. "Sakuke...calm, I will set things straight" Sakuke groaned and glanced to his bloodied hand. "I better wash this" Sakuke said. Sasuke nodded "Sakura will help you, and if you hate the smell get a lemon and rub it on your skin, the acid in lemons is so potent is instantly covers up the smell of decay and blood."

Sakuke glanced to him. Sasuke looked away "at least...from what I have read" he added even though it was a total lie. "Okay then" Sakuke said walking away to the bathroom to wash himself. Sasuke glanced to Sakimo "Hey" he said to her, she looked up. "Come here"

Sakimo scurried over to the bed then folded herself up next to him. "Listen, when I get healed up a bit better, I will show you some moves so that this won't ever happen to you again okay?" Sakimo nodded, fresh tears coming into her eyes, she was so scared, but she was so happy now, now that she had someone who cared about her, who made her feel safe.

She huddled up next to his form. Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes, the activities of the day had tired him out. He just relaxed as he held Sakimo to him. Slowly she fell asleep and he was stuck deciding on weather or not to wake her up or just stay still for her, he decided to be nice and let her sleep, let her dream for a bit.

* * *

Somehow he must have also fallen asleep, much to the amusement of Sakura who was sitting next to him. When he awoke she spoke "Have a nice nap?" she asked smiling softly, her eyes glowing at the scene before her. He glanced down, Sakimo lay on top of the blankets next to him, alined perfectly up to his body that lay beneath the blankets.

Her head rested on his chest and shoulder. Her arm resting on his chest as well. He sighed and slowly ever so slowly he managed to manuver from beneath her. She was in a deep slumber so she did not stir. He got out of bed and turned to her. She murmured in her sleep and her limbs streched out, liking the fact that he was gone apparently.

Her shirt once again was pushed upwards. This time in an enclosed space he decided to satisfy his interest. He leaned forward and lifted the shirt ever so slightly, studying the birthmark. Sakura got up and stood next to him "What is it? A scar?" He shook his head "no...I think it is a birthmark" Sakura shook her head in disbelif "I have never seen one so...intricate and smooth" He nodded.

Sakura lifted the shirt up further, "It seems to go up further" Sasuke nodded "It's strange" he said, then he touched it just to see if it was real or not. An image flashed in his head a tiger, white with glowing eyes, growling, fangs bared. Then the actual sound of a feirce growl in his concious. He flinched away.

Sakura glanced to him "Are you okay?" she caught him as he staggered back. That was...no way, did that just happen? What was it? He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I have no idea..just ah never mind it's gone." Sakura told him to sit, he decided to comply with her. Sasuke looked over, Sakuke was sleeping curled up on a chair.

Sasuke sighed he got up and went over to Sakuke. He prodded him awake. Sakuke looked up at him in relaxed sleep filled eyes. "Hey" he said streching and yawning. "Hey, how you feeling?" "I'm prettyy gooooddddd, what about you?" Then Sakuke chuckled and rubbed his head against the fabric of the chair.

Sasuke turned to Sakura who was avoiding his prying gaze. "What did you give him?" Sasuke asked her. She sighed "Just a little sleep aid to calm him down, okay?" Sasuke glanced back at Sakuke he was chewing the chairs arm rest. Sasuke glared at her. Sakura smiled sheepish. He sighed once more "Have you heard any news?"

Sakura nodded "He is out of surgury and is doing better, however, he has requested to report this the moment he wakes." Sasuke grumbled he hated this shit at the moment. But he heard a familiar pounding of feet down the hall. He knew just by sound it would be a blonde idiot running into the room.

He turned and was correcct, Naruto entered looking angry, angrier then Sasuke ever did see. He rushed to Sasuke who in his weakened form couldn't protect himself from being lifted by the shirt collar and slamed against the wall. Pain tore through him. He let out a small grunt. He opened his eyes. Naruto was glaring up at him, his eyes dangerously tinting red.

Sasuke spoke "What?" he asked. Naruto growled "What the fuck is happening! Where is Sakimo!" Sasuke twisted his neck to the bed. Sakimo was stirring, she sat up. Naruto relaxed, just by instinct, when Sasuke felt the relaxing of the body he reacted. He brought his good arm out in a snap, hitting a delicate tendon in Naruto's arm, making Naruto give out a grunt then drop him.

Sasuke landed to his feet and had ducked down bringing his legs beneath Naruto knocking him to his feet then he somehow managed to grab Sakuke's sword when Naruto was falling because when Naruto had hit the ground Sasuke was already waiting for him, a sword brought right to Naruto's throat. All of this Sasuke had done without thinking, not even comprehending that he didn't have to do so, that this was Naruto he was doing this to.

He had just...reacted it was so simple it was scary. Naruto stared up at him, fear, confusion and uncertinty flickering across his features. Sasuke finally caught up to himself, realizing what he just did, it shocked and unnerved him. He quickly pulled the sword away, trying to gather his thoughts. He placed the sword next to the wall then he quickly turned away, staggering however when his pain of moving so fast caught up to him.

He moaned and glanced down, blood pooling from his side again. Sakura was next to him. "Dammit, you pulled your stitches! Hold still, come on quickly sit down, I don't want blood getting on my shirt!" Naruto was slowly getting up, watching the scene before him. It was unnerving, how Sasuke's eyes for a split second, just went vacent, then a strange empty light illuminated from them as Naruto registed pain in his arm, then before he could even make a sound he felt his legs being taken out from under him then he looked up a sword at his neck and Sasuke staring down at him holding no recognition or any emotion, it was like looking into a mirror at the bottom of a murky pool.

Then it was all of a sudden the split second when his eyes refocused, as if remembering where he was. He had looked down to Naruto then, and horror had played across his features. He backed away looking away from Naruto as if he ashamed. Naruto was horrified as well, as he watched as Sakura pushed Sasuke down on the bed, removing his shirt, revealing, ugly, mutilated flesh.

It almost made Naruto cry, Sasuke had been unblemished before, not a single scar, not a single scratch. He had always taken care of himself, made sure no one got near him. His flesh was once like unetched marble, but now it resembled marble that had been beaten and fractured. It was marble that had been abused and taken advantage of, people had tried to destroy it, people had tried to destory and kill Sasuke.

Naruto stood slowly. Sasuke was fighting pain, he could see it in the rigidness of his form, the tightening of his jaw as he held back cries, he could see it in his eyes. Naruto stood not knowing what to do before he noticed Sakimo. She got up "Dad?" she asked worridly then helped Sakura. Sakura was holding both hands to Sasuke's chest, healing the edge of a large fresh cut that was held together by stitches, at least it was, a few had come undone.

After a bit though. Sasuke stopped bleeding and Sakura stopped healing. She backed away sweating beading down her brow. "That was amazing" Sakimo said her eyes glowing. Sakura nodded and smiled, exhausted. She sat on the open chair. Sasuke grunted "What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he pulled on his shirt once more.

Naruto shook his head to snap him from his thoughts "Kushie,Namune, and the twins had come running to me, they told me of what happened." "Wait how did they know?" Sakimo asked. "They said they were following you, hoping to meet up but then you ran into trouble."

Sakimo was at a loss for words, she stared down at the ground. "Well then, I guess you know what happened then?" Naruto nodded "How you feeling?" he asked her softly. Sakimo shrugged "I was afraid before, but...I've calmed down now, now I worry for Sakuke." Naruto turned to Sakuke.

He fell back into a slumber while Sakura was healing Sasuke. Naruto turned back to Sasuke "What's going to happen?" Sasuke shrugged "the people he fought claim that Sakuke started it, but both Sakimo and Sakuke claim otherwise, we might have to settle this with the Hokage...or I can fix things as well"

"You're not going to kill him..are you!?" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke looked at him confused. "NO, although I could...but I thought I could just pay him off or erase his memories...or threaten him, that might work as well." Naruto couldn't believe this man, he turned away appalled by the thought.

"Sakimo are you ready to go home?" Naruto asked still turned away. Sakimo gave a soft sigh then got up. She padded out after Naruto. But at the last second she changed her mind and turned back suddenly. She ran back to Sasuke and threw her arms around his shoulders "Thanks" she said softly in his ear then rushed back.

Sasuke sat there dumbstruck. Naruto raised an eye-brow, Sasuke looked away hiding a blush, damn that girl how did she so easily get to him?! When they were gone he noticed Sakura smiling. "What?" he asked. "Oh nothing" Sakura said picking up her stuff "Except daddy love his little girl..." She said slyly.

Sasuke groaned "Quiet! I...do...she is just...I am just training her, she is the future of my clan, of course I have to look out for her!" Sakura nodded "ah huh, and of course that means holding her, and letting her sleep with you, and telling her everything's going to be allright? Face it Sasuke you love her, she's your little princess."

Sasuke grumbled and cursed all women under his breath especially certain pink haired ones.

* * *

The next day Sasuke was back home, limping about the house, trying to grab all of Sakura's things that she was taking to Lee's. Ino, Temari, Ten-ten and Shikamaru were there helping her as well. Most didn't speak to him not that they were mean to him, they just...didn't know what to say, so it was awkward with him.

Ino was helping Sakura carry a few boxes of clothing down the hall-way, Ino herself had to admit, the house was beautiful, it was spacious and elegant, and she wished her paycheck and family could want or afford such luxuries. Her father had simple tastes and didn't like to show off his wealth, he gave most of his money to charity and to research.

But the box on top slid and banged against a wall in the hallway. She swore and set her boxes down. She stood and looked to the wall, instead of a wall however, a hidden sliding panel was revealed, no damage upon it but the box had slide it to the side. She curiously opened it all the way.

She gasped and stepped back. An angry black laquer dragon glared at her. At first she thought she was about to be swallowed alive, she was waiting to hear that fiery reptile roar and then she would be no more upon this earth. But after a few moments she realized it was only a mask.

She glanced to the area around the mask. It was littered and bedecked with various weapons, all of them looking deadly and elegant in their forms. Ino gulped as she saw her reflection in the blade, she briefly wondered, exactly how many others gazed at this weapon in fear before their life was taken away, taken by the hands of the man who wore the angry black dragon mask.

"Found something of interest?" Sasuke voice suddenly spoke. Ino jumped as she swung around to match dark obsidian eyes, for a moment she preferred the dragon mask. She spoke "I..I..it was an accident" she stammered out. Sasuke grunted and walked over to the hidden sliding wall.

He slid it back into place, it shut indefinitely. He flickered his eyes to her. "Most of them are just decor, I usually kill with either my sword or my hands." Then he turned and walked down the hall-way a slight limp in his step. Ino shivered and turned back to the boxes. She grabbed them and made sure they wound't fall before she continued on.

"I think I have all my clothes" Sakura said glancing about the room. Sasuke leaned against the bathroom door frame. He looked into the room as well. "Seems to be, no ungodly pink, praise the gods and sacrifice a lamb" Sakura glared at him. Sasuke sighed "You okay with this?" he asked her. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Leaving? Sakuke? I mean you can visit anytime and all that, but do you think you can handle it?" Sakura nodded "I think so, Sakuke will always be my baby boy, but I...I need to start having children for me." Sasuke nodded "I know...I...I know what I did to you...what I asked of you...you didn't have to do it"

Sakura looked to him. "Sasuke, we have been through this, we both knew the consequences of what would happen, but we had to do it, I know I did" Sasuke sighed and looked to her. "I don't understand you or Naruto, why do you guys do so much for...me" Sakura walked over to him.

"Do you not remember? Do you not remember what the village was going to do if you didn't agree? Sasuke they had no right to force you to do that, just so you could keep on breathing" Sasuke shushed her. He twisted his head as he listened.

* * *

Shikamaru covered his mouth, did Sasuke hear his breathing? Shikamaru held still holding his breath as he waited for the conversation to continue. But then he heard Sasuke say "Never mind Sakura, what's done is done, I did what I had to do, just drop it." Shikamaru sighed internally then when the sound of Sakura going back to her business he backed away slowly and went to another end of the house.

His mind shifting into overdrive as he tried to piece together what knowledge he had just going by sentence queues. But some of the information wasn't there he would need more. Although he did have somewhat of a hunch of what had went on. He picked up one last box and turned around and almost jumped, it was Sakuke.

He had a look of a lost child, a lost scarred child, well why wouldn't he? He could possibly go to jail for what he did, so of course he was uneasy. Shikamaru felt his heart go out to the boy, he didn't need this. "Hey Sakuke, how you doing?" "I...I've been better, it's just weird, seeing mom packing stuff to leave...like I know she is leaving, but it hasn't really hit until now."

Shikamaru nodded "Yeah, but you know where to find her, and she will probably stop in to see you now and again." He nodded "I know, it's just, I don't know how dad's going to cope, he's not good with things sometimes, like...cooking." Shikamaru quirked an eye-brow, "He's bad at cooking?" "Well...yes, I mean, he knows about protein shakes, and saleds and sandwitches...but anything on the stove or actully baking...no, Sakura dared him to make cookies once...they turned into soup...he made cookie soup."

Shikamaru chuckled, this was an interesting thing to know about the stoic and proud Uchiha. Sakuke yawned "Well I am going to go somewhere and get some food...I can't really be here at the moment." Shikamaru nodded and Sakuke left. Sakura came in a few moments later "Hey, have you seen Sakuke?"

Shikamaru nodded "He just left why?" Sakura sighed, "Ah, never mind it's okay, did he say why?" "He went to get something to eat, said he couldn't be here at the moment." She sighed heavier and nodded understanding. "Okay then, I will have to talk to him later." "What you need to do is stop talking to him, you talk to him to much, you are suffocating him, let him have some time for himself, figure things out on his own."

Sakura turned to Sakuke he was walking by reading through a scroll. "No, leaving him to his own workings is what got him in trouble in the first place, he needs someone with a compassionate ear to listen to him, it helps people cope with things, when they feel like someone actully cares and listens to them."

Sasuke shrugged "I find it annoying" "Well too bad everyone in the world can't be like you, then no body would be left because everybody would have killed themselves from the depressingness of their lives." But she paused after she said that, her eyes wide, as if she said something grave. Sasuke gave her a look, Shikamaru had no idea how to describe it, but it was bad.

Sasuke turned angerilly and grabbed his sword from it's resting area on a stand and he threw the scroll down. "I'm going out to practice, get your things and leave" He said bitterly then he stormed out of the house, slamming the door it echoed harshly through it's emptiness. "What was that about?" Shikamaru said turning to her. "Nothing" she said, as tears trickled down her face.

* * *

**NSW**


	19. Chapter 19

**A Forgiven Father**

**Chapter 19**

**NSW**

* * *

Sasuke stormed away from his house, away from everything, at the moment he did not want to talk to anyone or even look at anyone, curse that stupid woman! What was she thinking! Did she not know how to guard her tongue? Or did she let it fly loose like everything else, woman, all they did was gossip and speak of things that should not be spoken of!

He glanced down to his wrist, the one he kept bandaged at all times. He closed his eyes and beat back the memories that were on the verge of breaking through into his mind fresh once more. He gripped the hilt of his blade and shoved off. Ignoring the slight pain that trickled through his mind, he would get over it, he always would. It was just his body crying out from the rapid movement of running.

He forced himself to go to his usual training spot. He stopped and calmed himself. Then with a quick arch he withdrew his blade. He held it in front of him, just staring at the graceful metal. He stared at it for a good while before he suddenly entered into a series of advanced Kata's pushing his healing body to get back to its normal state. He did this until he was sweaty and all anger was no longer on the verge of ripping out of him.

It was now in a safe zone, where it would take much to awaken the full brunt of it. He relaxed and eased a breath out. He turned and saw Sakuke. He was sitting against a tree watching him. "Sakuke." Sasuke said walking over to him. "Hey" he said. "What are you doing out?" "Well, mom's gone, and so the house just seemed big...and empty." Sasuke smirked.

"It tends to have that effect, don't worry you will get used to it." "I don't really want to." Sakuke said. Sasuke sighed and grimaced as he leaned down and sat next to Sakuke. "Feeling better?" Sakuke asked him. Sasuke nodded, "It tends to do that." "What does?" "Handling a sword, handling a weapon, fighting in itself, it calms me." "Why?" Sakuke asked looking to him.

"Sakuke, there are times, in this world, where you learn things about yourself, I learned a long time ago, that the thing I was good at, was being a ninja, and not just a ninja, a warrior, I am good at fighting and I am good at killing, it is something I can't explain, I just am." He sighed. "Since I am so good, I can just drift away, when I fight, it's like my body goes on autopilot, I know I have told you to not do that, but that is because you don't have as much experience as I, everyone fights different, me, when I do it, I go to another place entirely, I forget about most things, only things that are important to me, that is when I see them the clearest."

Sakuke was staring at him confused. "Sakuke, it is the moment you realize that you are about to die, you remember what made you live the most." Sakuke was still for a moment. Then he slowly nodded. "I might not understand it now dad, but maybe when I am older." Sasuke smirked. "I hope you never have to learn about it, not until you are old and have many troublesome sons and daughters."

Sakuke smiled and laughed. "Come on, I'm not that troublesome, neither is Sakimo." Sasuke breathed in the air, it was crisp and cooler, as night began to progress. "Come on, lets go home." "Are we going to pick something up for supper?" Sakuke asked randomly. "No, why?" "C..can we eat out?" "Sakuke, I am tired why would I want to...oh come on! My cooking is not that bad!"

Sakuke looked away. "It's not bad, it just has no taste, I want to actually look forward to eating" Sasuke cuffed him over the head. "Spoiled brat" Sasuke said laughing. Sakuke grinned and shoved him. "Who made me that way?" Sasuke chuckled as he raced Sakuke home.

* * *

Days later Sakimo was stretching and warming up when a loud scream of her name startled her. She and her entire family looked up to see Sakuke leap over the fence. He had a wide smile on his face and he was bounding over to her. Laughing, and calling her name. He made it to her and then proceeded to spin her around and continue to cry out her name.

"Sakuke! Calm down! Would you just tell me what happened!" "I'm free! I am free! Freeeeee man! Free as a bird! This is awesome!" Sakimo broke away from him. Rearranging herself. "He dropped it! He dropped it! I am no longer in trouble!" "What? Who dropped what?" she asked. "The man I 'attacked' he dropped all charges, I am free!" Sakimo stared at him, then she lept forward and hugged him.

She was so happy for him, it relieved a lot of guilt and stress, knowing that he was now in the clear. Sakimo laughed. "That is awesome! I am so happy for you!" "I know right! Come here you" He spun her around and began to give her a noogie. "Hey! Stop it!" She yelled. He chuckled. "Why?" She asked him splitting away from him. "Don't know, but he dropped all charges, guess he second guessed going against the Uchiha, no one messes with us! Right sis?"

"No one!" She yelled Sakuke brought her in for another hug, this one was subdued, and intimate. The hug of a brother and sister having complete and utter trust and love between them. "I am so glad I'm not alone anymore." He whispered into her ear. She nodded. "Me too" She answered him. They split apart. Sakimo turned, and realized Naruto and all her siblings were watching.

She gulped. "Oh, I forgot you were here." She turned away hiding her blush. Sakuke scratched the back of his head, he did that when he was embarrassed. "Is...dad back to training yet?" Sakimo asked avoiding the scrutinous eyes that watched her. "Ah...you know what, he just might be, besides it's about time you see the Uchiha district." Sakimo's eyes brightened.

"Really? I can?" "Why not? You're an Uchiha, of course you can come, dad's home anyways, want to go?" "Heck yes!" She cried. Sakuke smirked and dashed away. Sakimo followed, waving over her shoulder she left her house at a dead run.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he walked towards the market. He hated the fact that he had to clean up after his son's mistakes. True, Sakuke was not completely in the wrong, he could understand how what happened, happened. He was witnessing his sister being taken advantage of, the rage and the anger fueling him overtook his better senses and caused him to attack with such force.

Understandable, but it could not happen again. He did not want to blackmail and threaten a person in the hospital so early in the morning ever again. It was easy, no lie. Sasuke could have revealed evidence that the man was the father of three children, three children he was not helping support or have any claim to. The man was a chunin, who didn't make a lot of money, and what he did get went to alcohol and things like that.

Did that man want to forsake his fun by continuing on with the claims he had? No he did not, so he reconciled with Sasuke and said he would remain silent in exchange for money. Sasuke snorted, money was no problem, he inherited a vast wealth, and his missions paid him wages that could be considered small fortunes. He was made of it, he just didn't like to flaunt it about...at least not to much.

So if the man thought that what he demanded was hard for Sasuke to come by, that man was mistaken. But still, it irritated him some to even have to do such things. He would have to teach Sakuke to repress more of his emotion and to control himself no matter what. Emotions could not get in the way. He saw a parting in the crowd and saw Sakimo and Sakuke running towards him together.

"What did you do now?" Sasuke asked. "N...nothing, I thought you were home, so I thought of taking Sakimo to see the house and stuff." Sasuke waved him off. "She can do it some other time, come I want to see if you perfected the jutsu's I gave you." They nodded he stepped forward and they fell in step behind him. Already people in the village were muttering of 'the girl' that was seen more and more with him.

No one recognized her from the chunin exams, which was good, no need to make things more complicated than they already were. But some people were saying she was just an apprentice, others were saying that since she looked so similar she had to be his daughter, a bastard from somewhere. Others even had claimed that she was his young lover, and that was the reason for his divorce.

Sasuke shook his head, he would never go for one so young, he did not even have one. Sure, some night he would go to a bar or club and pick himself up a partner for the night, he even had a few usual ones that he screwed from time to time. A few of his partners were from the Anbu where, relationships with no emotions thrived. They would just get together for what the needed then left, which Sasuke preferred.

The ones who claimed about the bastard child were correct, technically, she was a bastard child. A daughter he did not know about, not until recently. Thank-fully no one knew or saw her with Naruto, otherwise things could get very confusing. But he knew the secret wouldn't last, someone would build up nerve and ask, and he needed a story, that all of them could agree on.

He sighed, maybe he would have to talk to Naruto. Surely he had a story for her? Didn't he think when he had the kids that this possibility would happen? Sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose. People moved and scurried out of his way as he made his way through the village. "Did you find the scrolls a challenge?" He asked them. Sakuke and Sakimo both nodded.

"Good, one needs to have challenges." He turned. "Sakimo, you first." he said looking to her and stepping to the side, crossing his arms. Sakimo swallowed hard. She walked a little ways a way. Her limbs were shaking with anticipation, now was her time to shine, now was her time to prove that she was worthy of the Uchiha title. She took a deep breath and calmed her wildly beating heart, getting it under control.

She relaxed, and widened her stance. CLosing her eyes she could hear the soft murmur of the wind lightly trilling through the trees. She could feel the gentle heat of the sun hitting her face. She could hear Sasuke and Sakuke's breathing and heartbeats. She felt like one with the earth, she felt like one with everything. She exhaled slowly and opened her eyes as she brought her hands together forming the hand signs, her chakra flared to life as she filled her limbs and proper pathways with it.

She controlled leading it like a snarling beast beneath her grasp, wild and violent it fought her, trying to break free from her grasp and control but she retained it. She formed the framework in her mind and built it up. The strongest jutsu that she knew for now. The roar of the great fire Tiger. She stepped forward, flames already springing to life on her hands and forearms, flickering outwards they shot forward, expanding at a climatic rate.

Then she was engulfed in flame, torrents of it sheathed and swirled about her. Burning and crackling with anger and animosity. She pulled the flames inward ever so slightly, then she fed her chakra through, controlling the form of the flames, creating a tiger head, slowly it looked up then it reared back and opened it's jaws. If one was watching her and viewing the jutsu, the effect was unnatural.

A great flame surrounding the shadow of a person on the inside, swirling about like a raging vortex. Then the image of a great beastly feline forming in the flames, expanding outward, growing, becoming the tiger. Then opening its jaws, revealing the person on the inside for a moment. Before a fountain of flame daggered out. Shooting and spraying its fury and anger.

Sasuke and Sakuke had to leap backwards. Sasuke was impressed her control of the flame element was superb. The power and ferocity was more than needed, and he loved it. She was truly powerful in the flame element especially with the scrolls of the tiger, it was like she was a tiger herself. He smiled as the flames died away. She stood panting, looking to him, her eyes aglow, looking for his approval.

She earned it. He stepped forward. "Very good, excellent even, I was right to train you in the scrolls of the tiger, they are a perfect match for your style." Sakimo bowed her head to him in respect. Sasuke turned to Sakuke. "Your turn" Sakuke bowed his head and he and Sakimo traded places. Sakuke stood him and Sakimo had a moment where they met each others gazes.

She blinked and nodded her head slowly, she believed in him and knew he could do it. She knew he was nervous. Sakuke always got nervous, he didn't want to disappoint his father. Sakuke closed his eyes, adjusted his feeting, then withdrew his blade in a graceful arc, it seemed to hum with power. She felt a chill go down her spine, both Sakuke and Sasuke were so good with their swords, they were so in tuned with them, it was unnerving.

He went into the first forms, simple for only a second then spanning out into more and more challenging and intricate patterns, he was a blur, a black and silver blur. He leaped into the air spinning, his body bended and folded in the precise manner it needed. He was perfect, he had did it all perfectly the exection of everything. He landed exactly how he was supposed to do blade down in the ground, his head bowed and body bent graceful like a dancers bow.

Sakimo let out the breath she did not know she had been holding in. She glanced to Sasuke. He was smiling softly, a smile that reached to his eyes and softened them for a moment. Brightly he looked to his son. Sakimo knew then, that there was much love that Sasuke had to Sakuke. Absently, Sasuke rubbed the wrist that he always had bandaged. Was it hurting? What was there anyway?

She pushed it from mind. Sasuke spoke. "Perfect, Sakuke you have greatly pleased me, you have taken but another step in your training, I know now that both of you are ready for more challenges." He glanced to Sakimo. "Let us begin another lesson in swordsmenship." She nodded and went over to Sakuke who handed her blade to her that he kept on his person, keeping up the 'learning double swords' routine.

She eagerly accepted it from him, then turned to Sasuke. He was already waiting. She gave a small smirk and dove into her next lesson with fervor.

* * *

"...Naruto...what are they doing?" asked Shikamaru as he kept looking at the scene playing out before him. Namune, Sora, and Itsuka were 'fighting' Sakimo, and by fighting, it looked like Sakimo was using ever chance she got to lay in some real damage into them. Naruto looked up "Huh? Oh they are just..." Naruto trailed off when he saw Sakimo strike Namune in the neck with an electrified palm.

His head snapped back and he hit the ground with a heavy thud. Sora and Itsuka called time and went to Namune, who was not respondent. Naruto and Shikamaru jogged over and shook him until he came to. Namune half languidly awoke. "Wha...oh my neck hurts..." Naruto turned to Sakimo. She stood still, her face looking blankly at him. "What do you have to say for yourself?" Naruto said, crossing his arms, expecting an apology, or some form of guilt for doing what she did.

But no, she glanced down then looked up. Her eyes trapping him in their dark depths, looking like two pools of water in the blackest night. They remained emotionless, like her voice, "I need enemies that can actually challenge and hold a threat." She then turned away. Naruto cracked his knuckles. "Thats it! You're training is done! You are never going back to Sasuke! He has obviously brain washed you!"

Sakimo turned. "You can't do that!" She yelled emotion finally breaking through. "I can and have, you are done, no more training, you are going to stay home and be a part of this family!" "I am not of this family!" She yelled back. Naruto balked. "What do you mean, of course you are...Sakimo sweetie, you are my daughter, and I love you." Naruto said stepping forward.

Sakimo turned away. Naruto gently laid a hand on her shoulder. "You don't need to beat someone up to impress me, you don't need to have special eyes to be my girl, you don't need to do anything, I will love you no matter what, you don't have to earn it." Sakimo was shaking beneath his touch. Naruto pulled her in for a hug. She stayed for a fleeting moment then she pulled away, reeling she rushed to the house without a word or look to anyone else.

Naruto sighed and glanced to Namune. "You okay?" Namune nodded, "Yeah I think I will be good, but only after a few bowls of ramen." He said with a sneaky grin. Naruto smiled and laughed. Itsuka and Sora chuckled as well. Shikamaru shook his head. "You Uzumaki and your ramen." Shikamaru turned to follow Naruto and the boys to Ichiruka's ramen.

* * *

Sakimo ran to the Uchiha district, she as of yet had not been inside it, but she did know where it was. And standing outside the gate that held the Uchiha crest painted in an elaborate prose she couldn't help but feel small and dwarfed in comparison. She tentatively pushed the great door, it did not move, so adding more umph to it, she managed to get it to creak open just enough for her to squeeze through.

The stone scraping her back she held her breath as she made her body as small as possible. Once she was all the way through the gap she staggered and looked about. It was hauntingly beautiful. It was complete silence, the walls cut off the noise and view of the village. It was like she had teleported to a whole other time. The houses and the streets seemed to be made with an expensive and regal looking supplies.

Ornatations of the Uchiha crest were everywhere along with marble statues and carvings of dragons and other fire elemental animals. A small creek ran through the middle of the street, ornate and beautiful bridges arched over. The water was clear and crystal and koi fish larger than her head swam calmly beneath the pristine water. She stared at them for sometime before crossing over one of the wooden bridges. It was painted red, and had dragons coiling themselves around the handrails.

The detail and the elegance that went into everything shocked her senses. Yet here all of it was, empty and devoid of people. An eerie silence gripped the entire place, she couldn't help but feel as if something terrible happened here. Something that still gripped the location with it's horror, something was haunting this area, not ghosts per say, but what haunted this place was like a memory, something forgotten, yet you could still recall and sense the emotion behind it.

"Who said you could come here?" A stern voice shocked her out of her daze. She whirled around. "Would you make noise or something!" she yelled. Her heart beating fast from the sudden mini heart attack he gave her. She couldn't help it, something about this place sent her on edge. He shot her a glare. "You have not answered my question." She looked down.

"I...It's...over" She bit her lip as she fought the tears back, she did want to stop training, she did not want to lose her father. Or her new-found brother. "I was fighting Namune, Sora and Itsuka, and I hurt Namune, Naruto...Naruto said that my training is done, I can't see you anymore." She looked away fighting the sob that almost broke through her mouth.

Sasuke was silent. "What did you do?" he asked after a while. "Does it matter!?" She cried out, breaking down. "It doesn't matter what I did, you can't change it! I can no longer see you, or train with you it's not fair! Why does he have to punish me for being strong!? For wanting to be better?" "Because he fears you will change into me, cold, heartless, be willing to stab your own brother in the back to get what you want, willing to do whatever it took to get more power, that is what he fears, when he sees you, he sees me, he thinks that by 'changing' and 'saving' you, he can get rid of the guilt he has for giving up on me."

"I don't want him to save me! There is nothing wrong with me! Neither is there anything wrong with you! He has got to stop taking this out on me! You are my father! You are my teacher! You are the one I trust more in this world than anyone else! I would die for you!" Sasuke silenced her. "Stop, don't say that, don't say any of those things, you need to understand something about me Sakimo, make no mistake I am the 'bad guy' in this little drama of ours."

"No you're not! So what if you're in Anbu, I get it, you kill people, cover up for the wrong doings of our village, whatever! It's your job, and so...yeah you cheated on Naruto but that was because you needed an heir and 99% of the time, men can't get pregnant. Naruto is that 1% that doesn't fit in. So I get it, but I still don't think you are bad." "Sakimo...I ran away from the village when I was 12, trained with the man who murdered the third Hokage and who was a known enemy of Konoha."

He took a deep breath. "I then trained with that man for two and a half years, after which, I killed him, then formed a rag tag group of other criminal ninja and hunted down my older brother than killed him as well." Sakimo stared at him. Sasuke looked away, "I then transplanted my brothers eyes into me, to gain a stronger ocular power. I then disbanded my group and came back to Konoha, gave myself in and let the higher power judge me."

Sakimo could not say anything for a while. "I...why...did you kill your older brother...was it just for the power?" Sasuke shook his head. He leaned against the railing. "The reason we are the last ones of the Uchiha is because my brother slayed everyone else when I was young, he wiped out the entire clan, save me." She stared down at the water. Both of them were silent for a while.

"Why did he do it?" "Itachi?" Sasuke asked, he said the name softly. "Yeah...why did he kill your family?" "Our family" Sasuke said correcting "He killed them because some of the clan members were organizing a revolt." "All of them dead, for the planning of a few?" "It was most of the prominent leaders, if they decided to attack, the entire clan would back them, so in context all the Uchiha had to go."

"But...the village loves the bloodline..." Sasuke nodded "Yes, but the village also likes to remain a village as well, it's very hard to explain the mechanics of everything, but just trust me Sakimo, I am the one person you should never trust, or care for, I am cursed and a wretched being." "It's not true though! I see the way you look at Sakuke, I have been with you to know that you hurt inside! That you feel the guilt and the pain you cause, a real animal or monster would feel none of that! So you can't be one!"

Anger tore through him, how dare she! But then her arms came around his waist. "Please don't push me away! Now that I have you I don't want to lose you!" She sobbed into his chest. He stared down at her. "I..Sakimo-" "You told me! You said that if I followed all your commands If I did everything you said, that you would lead me to greatness! Make me powerful and that my powers could be even greater than a sannins!"

He sighed "Yes I did, but I am not like Naruto, just because I say something doesn't mean I am going to annoyingly do everything in my power to do it." Sakimo clutched onto him. "Please...dad please" Sasuke groaned internally, curses why was it becoming so hard to say no to this child? But he had to, he and Naruto had a deal, Naruto could pull her from training whenever, if he decided to do it now, who was he to stop him.

They signed a contract, a deal is a deal, so he pushed his emotions away from him. Even though it was the hardest thing for him. "I am sorry Sakimo, I know how much it means to you, but Naruto is your guardian, he has the last say in everything." He then disentangled from her. She looked up at him in pure utter horror, like she couldn't believe that he denied her.

She gave him eyes, that pleaded and begged worse than some people would beg him for their lives. He closed his eyes. "I am sorry, you have to go, go back home Sakimo, you can hang with Sakuke if you want still but no training anymore, I am sorry." Sasuke turned and left her like that. Alone on the bridge, as she sobbed.

Her sobs possessed her body. She could barely breathe, and her throat was raw and her face was puffy and red from the amount of crying. She staggered through the streets heading towards home. It was night by the time she got there, and when she did she was both sad and livid. "S...Sakimo? Whats wrong sweetie?" Naruto said rushing to her when she walked into the gate.

She snapped her head towards him, in her anger not even knowing she activated her sharingan. "It's your fault!" She screamed although with her hoarse throat, then she ran past him and up the stairs. Pounding down the hall to her room then slamming the door shut so hard it splintered. She threw her latch across, pulled the blinds shut and buried herself in her blankets, and would not answer anyone who spoke to her.

* * *

Naruto sighed. Yet another night she did not leave her room. He knew she snuck out in the middle of the night and got food from the kitchen then but still, she probably wasn't getting enough food that she needed. Namune spoke. "How come she hasn't come out yet, what happened?" Naruto sighed. "I really don't know...I guess Sasuke relinquished her from his training..."

"Oh" Namune said, absently rubbing his neck. "Good, she was becoming more of a pompous brat then ever." Kushie said laughing at her own joke. "Kushie" Naruto warned, his temper was near it's breaking. Kushie shrunk back down. The rest of dinner was ate in silence.

* * *

**Wow, it has been a long while since I wrote for this story, sorry about the wait. Hope you enjoy!**

**NSW**


End file.
